


The Tower

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston), fanficwriter013



Series: The Tower [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blood, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wanda uses her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter013/pseuds/fanficwriter013
Summary: “How does someone with no superpowers, no real discernible talents and a whole lot of baggage end up being the girlfriend to all the Avengers?  Well, I’m glad you asked.  It all started with a blur and an abrupt crash.”They say that extreme experiences bring you closer together.  The Avengers have experienced some of the most extreme side-by-side.This is the story of Elly and how she fell in love with all of them.Co-written by @emilyevanston and @fanficwriter013 this is a smutty, romantic and action-packed story.  It involves many different ships and pairings.





	1. Natasha

How does someone with no superpowers, no real discernible talents and a whole lot of baggage end up being the girlfriend to all the Avengers?  Well, I’m glad you asked.  It all started with a blur and an abrupt crash.

As usual, I was late.  That happened a lot.  I tend to get caught up in my head while I’m working in the lab or the library.  Which is a problem because as part of my post doctoral position I had to teach an Intro to Biology class six times a week.  I was dashing down the steps of the library, across the lawn and just smashed headlong into another person.

All I really noticed as I picked myself back up, helped her to her feet and apologized profusely was she was small, dressed in black and had dark red hair.  She didn’t really even say anything to me, just ‘don’t worry about it’ and I took off again.

It was as I stood panting in the lecture theatre, getting the slideshow started for the lecture I realized how close I came to death that day.  The woman I had flattened was the Black Widow.

Nothing notable happened over the next few weeks.  I worked in the lab going through blood samples and went through the results of my tests in the library trying to get some papers written so I might actually get some more publications out.  I wrote lectures and delivered them to my classes of 300 odd students.  I set assignments and exams.

Then one day I was giving my lecture and I scanned the crowd and there was that red hair sitting right up the back.  It took a moment to register and when I looked back it was gone again.  I wrote it off as not having enough caffeine that morning.

A month later, I was having lunch in a coffee shop not far from where I lived.  I had one of my notebooks open and I was focussed pretty intently on it.  I didn’t notice when she sat down opposite me.

“Hi.”  She said and I looked up at her and nearly jumped out of my skin.  She was dressed casually today.  A light grey t-shirt over jeans.  Her hair loose and falling in waves down her back.

“Oh my god.  I am so sorry.  It was an accident.  I swear.”  I babbled.  Feeling fairly certain she’d tracked me down to exact her revenge upon me.

She smirked at me.  It was an expression that made her look adorable and sexy and deadly all at once.  In that exact moment, I developed an all consuming crush on Natasha Romanoff of the Avengers.

“I’m not here because of that.  Or maybe I am a little.”  She said, reaching over the table and touching the back of my hand.  “I think you’re cute.”

I think for a second my brain short circuited.  I’m not sure if she noticed or not.  What I said back was.  “Oh, okay.”   You know, like that was just a normal thing to be told by Black Widow.

“My name’s Natasha, you’re Elise right?”  She said, with a small shake of her head like she’d realized how huge of a dork I am and actually found it a little charming.

I squeaked.  An actual squeak sound bubbled up from my chest and escaped out of my mouth.  Right in front of Black Widow.  “Yes.  How did you know?”

“I’ve been watching you.  Needed to be sure before I asked you out.”  She answered.

The memory of the red hair at the back of the lecture hall returned.  “You were in my class.”

“That’s right.”  She answered.

“You wanted to ask me out?  Like on a date?”  I asked.

“Mm hmm… It would need to be low key though.  I get a lot of looks these days.”  She said, nodding her head backward.  I glanced around the coffee shop and noticed a lot of people looking over in our direction.  Some trying to be subtle about it.  Others who just had their phones out and were taking photos.

“I could make you dinner if you like.”  I suggested, not ever realizing that a) she hadn’t asked me out yet.  And b) I hadn’t accepted the offer.

It made Natasha laugh though. The sound made my stomach flip.  “Are you asking me out instead?”

I nodded.  “Yes.  Would you like to come to my place for dinner?  Maybe on Friday?”

“I’d love to.”  Natasha agreed.  “I need you to know something though.  I’m not monogamous.”

I chewed on my lip processing what she just told me.  “So like, you just want a one-time thing?”  It seemed strange that she would have gone to so much effort tailing me for a one night stand.  But I figured that the life of an ex-assassin, super spy, founding member of the Avengers was probably more complicated than I would ever be able to wrap my head around.

Natasha gave a subtle shake of her head.  “Not at all.  I wouldn’t call myself the girlfriend type exactly but a few other people would beg to differ.”  She said.  “I’m polyamorous.  There are a few people I see.  Kind of a group that are all together.  But I’ll also go out of the group too.  Usually, I don’t date outside the group though.  Just hook up.”

I furrowed my brow a little, looked down at myself and back up at her and scratched my head.  “And you’re making an exception for me?”

“Maybe.  We’ll see.”  She answered rather cryptically.

That was the start of my relationship with Natasha Romanoff.  She took it quite slow, to be honest.  We did low key like she wanted.  Mostly she just came by my apartment and I’d cook or we’d order in take out.  It felt more like I just had this new badass friend for a while.  She bitched about work.  She talked about the other Avengers.  She listened to me geek out about science and rolled her eyes every time I made a stupid pun.  But nothing physically happened for weeks.  We touched no more than a couple of close friends might.  Just hugs and a little innocent hand holding.  Sometimes she sent me text messages that contained a picture of a cute animal and just ‘Clint made me do it’.

I really liked her though.  I wanted more, but I was fine if this was all she was willing to give.  Natasha had an air about her.  You could adore her and worship the ground she walked on and if all she ever did was glance down in your direction from time to time it was enough.

It was a month before things changed and when they did it happened all at once.  We didn’t have a first kiss and then a make out session and then feeling each other up.  We went from 0 to 100 in 3 seconds flat.  With Natasha, I would expect nothing less.

She came around to my apartment after getting home from a mission.  She’d never come directly to me before after one.  She has other people she sees.  Ones she’s known longer.  Ones she is more physical with.

She had a bottle of vodka in a paper bag and just collapsed on my couch.  “I am exhausted.”  She sighed.

I went and grabbed some shot glasses and put them on the table.  She filled each of them and we took a shot.  “You want me to make you something to go with that?  Or I could order in?”

Natasha shook her head and leaned down to unfasten her boots.  “In a bit maybe.  I just wanted to hear how my girl’s doing?”

“I’m fine, Nat.  Nothing much new to tell.  Exams are soon.  So I’ve been writing that.”  I replied, watching Natasha.  She started to rub her thighs with her fists.  “I’m your girl?”

Natasha looked up at me and smiled.  “One of only two.  Well, maybe three if you count Maria, but she’s worse than me when it comes to being labeled.”

All I could think was ‘but we have never had sex, how am I your girl?’  Then I wondered if maybe Natasha was asexual and wasn’t aware that friendship was a thing.  Or there was something I was missing here.  What I said was; “Can I help you with that?”

Natasha put her legs up into my lap and I positioned myself between them. I lifted one leg onto my shoulder and started to knead her thigh.  She let out a low graphic moan.  “That feels really good.”

“I’m good with my hands.”  I joked, looking down into her green eyes.

I kept rubbing her legs, my hand moving higher, ever closer to her cunt.  I stopped before I touched her there and looked at her.  “I really like you, Natasha,”  I said quietly as my hands sat dangerously close to her sex.

Natasha sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down on top of her and crashing her lips into mine.  We kissed hungrily and passionately, biting and sucking at each other.  She rolled me over and I fell onto the ground making an involuntary ‘oof’ sound as she landed on top of me.

“I think we should take this to bed.”  She said, looking down at me.  Her pupils were blown out with lust.

I nodded my head and she helped me up and pushed me against the wall.  I’m actually five inches taller than Nat, but she still dominated me.  I was wearing a dress that day.  It was a light blue sundress with white polka dots.  Natasha tore it off me so fast one of the straps snapped.   She was wearing her catsuit.  It was only something I saw her in once before.  I think she must have just taken off her weaponry and come straight to me.  I hurriedly unzipped it and pushed it down.

When we were both just in our panties, Natasha spun me and walked me back towards the bed.  We kissed the entire distance and even as we crawled up onto the mattress.  She slipped a hand into my panties and started running her fingers up and down my folds.  I went to do the same to her and she grabbed my hand and pinned it over my head.  “No, mishka.  I want to watch you.”  She scolded.  “I want you to hold onto the headboard and not move your hands until I say so.  You can do that can’t you?”

“Yes, Natalia,”  I said quietly, moving my hands to the headboard and bracing them there.  I’d never called her that before.  I always just called her Nat or Tasha or just some random pet name that popped in my head.  But the way she was telling me what to do flicked some switch over in me and I just wanted to be good for her.  I knew Natalia was the more formal version of her name and I wanted her to know that she was the boss and I would be good.

A half smile played over her lips and she ran her tongue over them.  “Moyà khoróshaya.  So good for me.”  She purred, and she brought her lips to mine.  Her fingers teased at the entrance to my cunt before moving back up and circling over my clit.

She slowly fingered me as her mouth trailed over my neck and chest.  Sometimes her lips just ghosted over my skin making me break out in goosebumps.  Sometimes she sucked dark red marks on my skin.  When she reached my breasts I was dripping for her.  My body trembled and my cunt ached for relief.  She pushed two fingers inside of me and I gasped, tensing up under her.  I was just starting to relax again when she bit down on my nipple.

“Fuck, Natalia!”  I cried out as my back curved off the mattress and my hands gripped the headboard tightly.

“That’s it, myshonok.  Let it happen.”  Natasha cooed.

I relaxed back down and she started stroking her fingers hard over my g-spot.  She sucked my nipple into her mouth and pressed her teeth on it sending a jolt through me.  She then switched to the other nipple.  I couldn’t focus.  My hands opened and closed on the headboard and I started to writhe under her.  My legs tried to close so I could escape my impending orgasm.

“Oh no, plokháya dévochka.  You be good for me now.  You don’t want to find out what I do to bad girls.”  Natasha scolded, forcing my legs open for her.

Part of me really wanted to find out what she did to bad girls.  Not this time though.  This time I was going to be good for her.  I let out a slow breath, giving in to her.  “I’m sorry, Natalia.”  I whimpered.

She brought her head back up and looked down into my blue eyes with her green.  “That’s my girl.”  She purred, grinding her knuckles into my g-spot.  “When you come, I want you to say my name.”

I nodded, completely unable to form words at this point.  My whole body was just on the edge.  My legs trembled and my toes curled.  I kept my eyes locked with Natasha’s though.  “Oh fuck… fuck… oh god…”  I chanted.  She sped up her thumb on my clit and her fingers pressed hard down on my g-spot and dragged over it.  It was like a dam burst inside of me.  I came hard, arching right back.  “Natalia!”  I screamed.

She kept stroking me through it and when I finally settled she pulled her hand away and licked her fingers.  “You look very beautiful when you come, mishka.”  She purred.  “Now, if you feel so inclined, you may return the favor.”

I licked my lips and wrapped my arms around her neck.  “I definitely feel so inclined.”


	2. Meeting the Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has to leave town for a mission. She brings Clint to meet Elly

My relationship with Natasha for the next few months was incredible.  She wasn’t always around.  She had missions and other people she saw.  But I lived for the moment she was.  She was like my best friend and my lover all rolled up in one.  I was happy talking to her about anything and everything, even when she teased me about being a nerd.  I loved listening to her stories.  Her life was crazy and I couldn’t believe she wanted to even share a small part of it with me. **  
**

The sex was amazing.  She had me doing things I never even imagined I would do.  Turned out I quite liked finding out what she did to bad girls.  She started doing that when I was good too.

I was happy.  I knew she wasn’t ever going to just be mine, but I was okay with that.  Her honesty and openness were part of what sold it.  In the past, I had been monogamous.  Only it was only me that had been.  The people I had been with cheated pretty much constantly and if I even looked at another person they’d get jealous.  Natasha never got jealous and she never cheated.  It was liberating.

One day she asked me to meet her out.  That was new.  We never went out as a rule.  She was worried that if we were seen together too often I’d get targeted and someone might use me to get to her.

I met her at a bar not far from my place.  I took a seat at a booth and a few minutes later she slid in opposite me.  “Hello, Mishka.”  She said.  I wanted to kiss her but I knew it was a bad idea.  She smiled at me.  She has such an adorable crooked smile, it makes me melt whenever I see it.  As she smiled I felt her hand on my knee and I brushed my fingers over hers.  “I’m going away for a month.  Possibly longer.  I have to keep an eye on someone.”

I frowned.  “I’ll miss you, Tasha.”

“I know, my darling.  I’ll spend the night with you if you’ll have me.  But I leave first thing in the morning.”  She explained.  She drew circles on my knee and all I wanted was for that hand to go higher.  For me to be able to curl into her and breathe her in.  I didn’t understand why she’s opted to meet out at all.

“Of course I’ll have you.  Why don’t we go home now?”  I asked.

“Soon, Mishka,”  Natasha answered, rubbing my leg as if to reassure me.  “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.  Is that okay?”

“Yes of course.”  I answered.

Natasha waved to someone and a man approached and slid into the booth beside her.  He had sandy brown hair that was spiked up and while he was lean his arms were muscular in a way that only happens from use.  It made the sleeves of the purple t-shirt he wore look tight over his bicep.  He was also covered in random plasters.

“Hey.”  He said, nodding his head to me.

“Elly, this is Clint.”  Natasha said.

“Yeah, I know.  Hawkeye.  Nice to meet you.”  I said, offering my hand to Clint.

He took it and instead of shaking he kissed the back of my hand.  “Pleasures all mine.”

“That was smooth.”  Natasha said, rolling her eyes.  “Clint and I are…” She paused and it looked like she was searching for the words to describe what she and Clint were.

“He’s one of the others?  You’re her boyfriend?”  I asked.

Clint pulled a face.  “Gross, I wouldn’t go that far.  Nat’s like my best friend.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.  “Who you have sex with?”

“Oh hell yeah.  All the time.”  He raised his hand to Natasha like he wanted a high five and she just looked at him incredulously.  He turned and held his hand towards me.  “You won’t leave me hanging will ya?”

“Hell no, I hit that all the time too.”  I laughed, my hand connecting with his.

Clint grinned broadly.  “I like her, Nat.”

She rolled her eyes again.  “Well of course you do.  You’re both a couple of idiots.”

“Yeah well, who’s the bigger idiot, us or the idiot who’s seeing both of us?”  Clint asked.

“It’s still you.”  Natasha said and Clint broke down laughing.  “Mishka, I wanted you to meet Clint for a couple of reasons.  The first is, it’s just time.  I do want to meet your friends and family sometime, maybe when I’ve figured out a way to keep you and them safe, but it’s time you started meeting mine.  I have also asked Clint to keep an eye out for you. I do worry that someone will come for you as you know.”

I felt really warm and cared for.  Natasha wasn’t great with emotions but this display of concern made me realize how important I was to her.  “Thank you, Tasha.”  I said, softly.

“I also had an idea, you are free to say no though.”  She said.

“What’s your idea?” I asked.

Natasha leaned over the table and looked at me, a wry smile playing over lips.  “Have you ever had a threesome?”

I shook my head.  “No. Do you two…?”  I said gesturing between them.

“We sure do.  We do all kinds of things.”  Clint answered.  He picked up a peanut from the bowl on the table and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth.

I looked from Clint to Natasha.  The offer was pretty great really, but I’d never done anything like that before.  I picked up my drink and took a long swallow.

Clint turned to Natasha and started signing.  It had been a little while since I’d learned ASL but the gist of what he was saying was ‘I know you like her, but she might not be ready for this.’  At the time, I had assumed ‘this’ was the threesome.

I drummed my hands on the table and raised them, signing ‘It’s rude to talk about people behind their back’ to them.  I had to spell out a couple of the words because I couldn’t remember them all.  But it made Natasha break down laughing and Clint stare at me slack-jawed.

“She likes puns too.”  Natasha said, getting up.  “I’m just going to get a drink.  You two talk.”

Clint laughed and shook his head.  “She really likes you, you know.  It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her excited about someone.”

“Is that why she wants me to have a threesome with you?”  I asked, fiddling with my glass.

“Kinda, yeah.”  He said and paused, putting some more peanuts in his mouth and chewing on them.  “I can’t really say too much.  But basically, she wants you to meet the family.  You can say no about the threesome, but she wants us to get along.”

“I don’t really want to say no to the threesome.”  I whispered.

Clint laughed loudly.  “I mean who can blame you?  Look at all this.”  He said gesturing up and down his chest with the palm of his hand.

I laughed.  “So we do the getting to know you thing backwards? Fucking first?  Then the other stuff?”

Clint shrugged.  “Those are the moments you’re most vulnerable right?  Where you let down your barriers?”

I stopped and thought, my eyes traveling up and down Clint.  “That was very deep.”

“Yeah, I only look shallow.”  He said.

“Like one of those quarries.”  I added.

He laughed and his eyes softened.  “I can see what she sees in you.  When did you learn sign language?”

“My best friend as a kid.  It’s been awhile since I used it.  How about you?”  I asked.

“Oh, I’m actually deaf.”  Clint said, nonchalantly.  He twisted his neck and tapped the very small hearing aid.

“Oh shit.  Sorry I was so rough with it.”  I said.

He waved me away.  “Hardly anyone can use it at all.  Why’d you think I tried to talk about you behind your back like that?  Now I’m gonna have to figure out a new way to do it.  Shit, I wish I’d learned Russian.”

Natasha returned with two shots of vodka with lemon wedges balancing on top.  Clint looked at her and then the drinks and then back at her again.  “I don’t get a drink?”  He asked.

Natasha downed one shot.  “We’ll be leaving before you’re able to finish one.”  She said and drank the other.  “Did you come to a decision, Mishka?”

I nodded.  “Yes and yes.”

“Excellent.  Then shall we?”  She asked sliding back out of the booth.  Clint and I followed after her.  We walked back to my place in a staggered group.  Natasha had a key and just let herself in when she arrived first and Clint and I followed her up the crooked staircase to the third floor where my tiny studio apartment was.

Natasha was kissing me before Clint had even closed the door.  As her tongue flicked over my lips, trying to get access to my mouth, Clint came up behind me.  His hands slid up under my t-shirt, gently teasing over my stomach and he pressed his mouth against my neck.

I wasn’t usually one for one night stands.  I’d had one in the past, but the guy was extremely charming and there was a lot of intense flirting over a few weeks before it happened and even when it did happen it was a 42-hour session where we fucked and ate and napped and fucked again until he had to go back to work.  So for this stranger to start touching me like this, especially while my girlfriend and I were kissing, was new and exciting.  My skin prickled and a shiver rippled through me under his touch.

His hands traveled up skimming over the underside of my breasts while Natasha’s hands moved down teasing over my pubic mound.  I mewled against her lips one hand going to her breast and kneading it, while the other reached behind me and gripped at the back of Clint’s neck.

Natasha pulled back just enough to break the kiss.  “Clint and I tend to feed off each other a little.  If you’re feeling uncomfortable, just say the word.”

I nodded and Natasha leaned past me and kissed Clint.  I watched as their tongues met and circled each other.  Like they were kissing as part of a show for me.  That in tandem with their hands on me, squeezing my breasts and massaging my pussy through my pants made me let out a sound that was part moan, and part needy whine.

Clint lifted my shirt up over my head as they kissed and when they broke apart he grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled me back, kissing me hard. I mewled against his lips as his tongue gained access to my mouth.  Natasha unhooked my bra and as soon as it fell free, she latched onto one breast, sucking at my nipple. Clint unfastened my fly with a level of dexterity I’d never witnessed before and as Natasha pushed my pants down I kicked off my shoes.

Soon I was completely naked, while they had not lost a single item of clothing.  Clint spun me to face him and lifted me up carrying me to the bed and sat me in the end.  I sat looking up at them as they started to remove their own clothes.

“What shall we do with her do you think, Nat?”  Clint asked.

Natasha paused as she was unfastening her bra and looked at me.  “I think you should taste her.”

Clint unfastened his jeans and pushed them down before taking a step towards me.  He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and his fingers skimmed over my pussy.  I was soaking for them.  I ached for them to do something, and the way they spoke about me only made it worse.

“God, so wet already,”  Clint said, licking his fingers.  “You want this pretty bad, huh?”

“Mm hmm…” I hummed, spreading my legs wider.

Clint nudged me so I moved up the bed and crawled up after me. He ran his hands down the inside of my thighs and slipped his fingers up and down my pussy as he looked down at me.  He licked his lips and disappeared between my legs.  He lapped wide over my labia and nipped at it with his lips.  He placed sloppy open-mouthed kisses that ended with him sucking at my folds like he was trying to taste all of me.

I watched as Natasha stripped the last of her clothes off and positioned herself behind Clint.  She ran her hands down his back and reached under him, taking his cock in her hand and starting to stroke him.

Clint groaned and focused his tongue to a point drawing tight circles over my clit and teasing my entrance with the tips of two of his fingers.  I rolled my hips against him, my cunt throbbing.  I needed more.

“Please,”  I begged.

Natasha laughed.  “Oh, Mishka.  So needy.”

Clint sucked my clit into his mouth and ran his tongue over it as he pushed two fingers inside of me and started to stroke them over my internal walls.  I moaned and my hips bucked up against him.

It felt like there was fire in my veins.  I kept my eyes open and locked on Natasha as Clint brought me to the edge of orgasm and then dragged me over screaming.

Clint sat up, his mouth glistening.  He went to wipe it a but Natasha caught his arm and kissed him hard, licking my fluids from his lips.

I sat up and moved to them on my knees.  Natasha let Clint go and I took his place, kissing her desperately and guiding her onto her back.  I trailed kisses down her chest.  Pausing at her breasts and flicking my tongue over her nipples before moving lower.  I placed a kiss on the scar on her stomach and trailed my tongue down to her pussy.

Clint stroked his cock as he watched us.  When I was positioned between her legs Clint came up behind me and teased my folds with the head of his cock.  I ran my tongue up Natasha’s folds, the tart, sweet musk filling my senses and Clint thrust into me.   I moaned against Natasha’s cunt and pushed two fingers inside of her, seeking out her g-spot. I flicked my tongue over her clit as my fingertips touched down on the spongy sweet spot that made Natasha cry out and arch up under me.

I focused down sucking on her clit as I stroked my fingers over her g-spot.  Clint fucked me hard from behind, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back into me.  I was determined not to come again before Natasha.  Even when Clint curled his arm around and started rolling his finger over my clit I just focussed on Nat and the way her body responded to me and the sounds she made.

When she came it was hard.  She gushed for me and I drank up what I could, finally giving in to Clint.  He only took a few more thrust before I came again, gripping at the sheets and letting myself fall against Natasha’s stomach.  She stroked my hair through it.  My cunt clenched and fluttered against Clint’s cock and it wasn’t long until he came too, spilling inside of me.

I lay panting in Natasha’s lap and she sat up and kissed Clint as he slipped from within me.  “How are you, Myshonok?”  Natasha asked, as her fingers twisted in my hair.

“Good.  I’m good.”  I whispered.

“You wanna go take a shower?  We can order in some pizza and maybe go again?”  Clint asked, giving my ass a soft slap.

I started laughing.  “Yeah… yeah, that sounds really good.”


	3. The NDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes Elly to the Tower for some paperwork, and things get very real very quickly.

The morning Natasha left for her month-long mission, I woke tangled up with her with Clint spooning me from behind, his arm draped over the both of us.  Natasha was trying to pull herself free from me. **  
**

“Natasha?”  I whispered, as she finally pulled herself free and sat up.

She leaned down and kissed me.  “Time for me to go.  Stay in bed.  Clint rarely sleeps and if you move he’ll wake.”

“You’re just going to leave me here with him?”  I asked.  I’d never woken up with someone I didn’t know at all and somehow the fact he was an Avenger didn’t set my mind at ease.

Natasha chuckled and rubbed my leg getting up and raiding the drawer she had been keeping spare clothes in.  “He’s one of the best guys you’ll ever meet.  You have less to worry about with him than you do me.”  After she pulled on some jeans she came back over and sat down on the edge of the bed while she put on her bra and t-shirt.  “Mishka, today Clint will ask you to go to the tower to sign some paperwork.  It’s a non-disclosure agreement.  We’ve reached the point where if you talk it hurts us.  It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just something we do when things get serious.”

I nodded feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement.  I had no problem with signing an NDA.  I was dating a spy.  It made sense.  It was the way she phrased it.  It made me feel like there was something she wasn’t telling me.  “Yeah, okay,”  I said.

“After, Clint’s going to tell you some things.  Know that I want this.  That I see this for you and us.”  She leaned down once more and kissed softly and tenderly.  It was the most un Natasha Romanoff kiss I’d ever had and it both scared me and made me feel soft and warm.

“Nat?” I whispered as she pulled away.

“I have to go.  I lo…”  She stopped and shook her head.  “I’ll see you in about a month.  Don’t let Clint get away with anything.”

I grabbed her hand as she stood and she squeezed my palm.  “Be careful,”  I said.

She turned and smirked at me.  “You know I can’t promise that.”

I curled back into Clint and fell back to sleep.  It was a few hours later when I woke again.  Clint was up, making coffee, still completely naked.

“Oh my god, Clint!”  I yelped.  He didn’t react at all and I remembered that he’s deaf and maybe he hadn’t put his hearing aids in.

I searched around the bed for his boxers.  When I found them I balled them up and threw them at his head.  His hand went out reflexively and he caught them and turned laughing.  “What’s your problem?”

I paused, trying to remember the ASL I knew.  Realized I didn’t even know the word for dick and started spelling it out as I spoke.  “Could do without waking up to a strange man’s dick flopping about in my kitchen.”

Clint broke down in laughter and stalked over to me.  Not trying to cover himself at all.  “No need to sign.  I can read lips.”  He said leaning over me.  “And I don’t see what the big deal is.  You had that in your mouth, just last night.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him.  “You’re the worst.”

He laughed again.  “One of them.  Get up.  We’ll take a shower and go grab breakfast.”  He said.  “My shout.”

“You’re presumptuous,”  I said, rolling out of bed.

“That’s a yes though right?”  He asked.

I turned to face him and nodded my head and he pulled me, so I was flush against him and kissed me hard.  I started walking back towards my bathroom, Clint following still locked into our kiss.  It felt slightly strange to be doing this when I was in a relationship with Natasha.  I was fine with her seeing other people, but I’d never done anything but been monogamous.  Even with this relationship with Natasha being what it was, I hadn’t felt the need to find anything elsewhere.

Still, there was something about Clint.  He had a dorky vulnerability that spoke to me directly.  I knew Natasha was okay with it, and I wanted it.

I made it to the bathroom and turned the shower on over the tub, never breaking the kiss.  It was like we were trying to devour each other.  When the water was right we stepped in and he lifted me, pressing my body against the wall.  I wrapped my legs around him, linking my ankles behind his back.  The head of his cock teased my folds.  I moaned into his mouth and he plunged his cock into my cunt.  I clung to his back, my nails digging into his muscle as he fucked me against the wall.  My lips went numb and he finally broke the kiss.  His mouth trailed down my neck. He sucked and bit at my nipples.  Despite the fact he was doing all the work I couldn’t catch my breath.  I feel light headed and fuzzy.  I brought my finger to clit and rubbed it in tight circles.  Pressure built in my core and I came biting down into Clint’s shoulder. Clint continued to thrust chasing his own orgasm.  He jerked suddenly up into me and released with a groan.

He stepped back from the wall and smiled at me.  “Look at us. Gettin’ to know each other.”

I laughed and smacked his shoulder.  He set me on my feet and grabbed my shampoo.

“You okay though?  Is it weird?”  He asked, massaging the shampoo through my hair.  His fingers worked my scalp and I almost purred.

“Mmm… yeah.  It’s weird, but I’m alright.  I dunno… I don’t normally go from meeting to fucking so fast, and I’ve never done the open relationship thing.  But I think if you had asked me out under different circumstances, I probably would have said yes.”  I answered.

“They usually do.”  He smirked.  He let me go and I stepped under the water and rinsed off my head.  When I stepped back out he had conditioner in his hand.  He slowly applied it through my hair and I ran the tips of my fingers down his chest and abs.  “So after breakfast, you kinda need to come to the tower with me.  I mean… you don’t have to… uh… aww, damn it.  Why’d Nat get me to be the one?”

“I need to sign an NDA.  It’s cool.  Nat told me.”  I said.  He looked relieved and let me rinse my head.

“Alright.  Let’s get dressed and do this.”  He said.

* * *

It turns out breakfast for Clint was a slice of pizza from this grimy little pizza place on the corner and coffee that tasted like burnt dirt.  We ate it as we walked and traded quips with each other.

When we got to the tower I spotted Captain America and I elbowed Clint and pointed him out.  That made Clint completely break down into hysterical laughter which made Captain Rogers look over at us completely confused.

Signing the paperwork took forever.  I read it carefully.  They offered to let me have a lawyer look it over, but it was all in layman’s terms, and just meant basically I was supposed to keep what happened in the tower in the tower.  I couldn’t talk about my relationship with people unless it was approved first and they were greenlit.  I definitely couldn’t go to the press.  I had assumed that’s how Natasha had felt anyway given how worried she was someone would come after me.  So I had no problem signing.  Most of my friends I had just told I was seeing someone but not who. They wouldn’t have believed me anyway.

After I signed things I had my fingerprints and retina scanned and was told I now had some access to the tower.  I hadn’t expected that, but I’d guessed it was because Nat might start having me around.  Well, that was partially right.

Clint was waiting for me at the door.  I startled him and he dropped the cup of coffee he was holding onto the ground.  “Aww coffee.”  He whined.

“So what now?”  I asked, watching him half ass clean it up and toss the cup into the trash.

“Now I got some stuff to talk to you about.  And you might want to be sitting somewhere comfortable when you hear it.”  Clint said.  He put his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the elevator.

We took it up and got off onto what looked less like offices more like an apartment building.  “This is the floor Nat and I live on,”  Clint explained.  “That apartment is Nat’s,” he said pointing to a door just down the hall.  “And this one is mine.”

He opened it up and we walked into a sleek but very minimally decorated apartment.  There was a bow hanging on the wall and a flat screen tv on the other.  In one corner sat a massive pile of pizza boxes.  There were a few doors leading to other rooms. I noticed the door to his bedroom open and I could see his unmade bed.  But what drew my attention most was the floor to ceiling windows that looked over the park.  I walked to it and just stared out.

“This is beautiful.”  I sighed.

“Yeah.  You can see everything.  Puts things in perspective.”   Clint agreed, coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

I turned to face him, planning on asking him to start talking.  Instead, I saw a look on his face that was of simple bliss.  He was relaxed and the slightest smile curled the corners of his mouth.  This was his happy place.  I leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.  He turned into me and kissed me.  His hands went to my hair and his tongue slipped into my mouth.  Our lips moved, caressing against each other.  He still tasted like coffee.

He pulled back and nodded over to his very worn looking brown couch.  I sat down and he sat down opposite me.  I watched as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.  Opening his mouth.  Closing it again.  Running his hands through his hair.

“Okay, so first thing you need to know, the people that Natasha sees.  The ones she considers herself in a relationship with is us.  The Avengers.”  He spat out very quickly.

“What all of you?”  I asked slightly surprised.  It seemed so unlikely that just all the Avengers would be in a relationship together.

He nodded his head.  “Yeah, pretty much.  I mean the ones that live in the tower.  We all feel that way.”

I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head.  “Just let me get this out first.”  He said.  “The group is Nat, me, Sam, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Bruce.  We don’t all sleep with each other.  Bruce tends to not with anyone much, he worries about the other guy, but when he does it’s usually Nat, sometimes others.  Tony did use to have a thing with Steve but then he went monogamous with Pepper which completely blew up in the worst way and now no one at all.  Some people gravitate more to each other.  Nat and I are together a lot.  Steve and Bucky are an old married couple who have a huge crush on Nat and Sam.”  He shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

“What it is between all of us is emotional though.  We are a family.  It’s deeper and more physical than most friendships.  We aren’t good with people but we are good with each other.”  He finished.

I wasn’t sure what to say.  This was the biggest scandal that I’d ever heard.  If I was an asshole (and I suppose I hadn’t just signed an NDA) I could have sold this story for thousands of dollars.

“That’s really lovely you have that,”  I said.  “I don’t quite know why you told me, but that’s really beautiful.”

“I told you because Nat wants you to be part of it,”  Clint said.

I didn’t say anything for the longest time.  I just stared open-mouthed.  “She wants me to be part of…”

“The sexvengers.  Yeah.”  Clint said.

I started laughing.  “The sexvengers.”  I repeated, holding my sides.  I finally got control of myself and wiped my eyes.  “Why?  How?”

Clint ran his hand through his hair again.  “She seems to think that you would fit in and that there’s something about you that is basically a missing puzzle piece for us.  Wanda agrees.”

“But I’ve never even met Wanda.”  I protested.

Clint waved me off.  “She’s been watching you.  We also did a significant profiling and background check and also checked on your family.”  Clint explained.

“You what?”  I said, slightly horrified.

“We needed to make sure you weren’t a security threat,”  Clint said, simply.  “But Elly, I’ve known you all of one day and I can see it.”

I shook my head.

“Let me answer the how”  Clint said.  “The how is for want of a better word, a bunch of tests.  For you and us.  You basically just have to get to know us.  And we need to get to know you.  You need to find your place in the group.  To see if there is something you can give everyone and if you mesh.  It doesn’t have to include sex, but it can if you want.  It just needs to be deep.  You get it?”

I nodded.  “And if I say no?”

Clint sighed.  “We’re all in or none.  Nat might keep seeing you, but it would get less and less because she’s busy.”

I couldn’t pretend that that didn’t hurt.  Clint seemed to notice and he put his arm around my shoulder. “I know this is weird and it expects a lot from you.  And we’re also being very selfish.  And it seems kinda pervy.”  He rambled.  “But think about it, in the end, you could end up with something pretty great.  Don’t tell ‘em I told you, but I love those idiots.”

I took a deep breath and let it out.  “So what do I actually do here?”

“So, for now, you and me just get to know each other.  When we both agree this is something we want to keep, I’ll put you in line to meet Tony.  Honestly, he’s going to be your toughest nut to crack.  Everyone knows about you except him.  He’s been closed off and retreating more and more.  If you can convince him you’re gold I think.  But then just we all get to know each other after that.  You can go one at a time.  Flitting between.  Whatever.  But first up, you and I?  What do you say?  Wanna try going steady?”

I laughed.  “Well I do really like Nat, and I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t feel the thing you’re feeling too.  So yeah, let’s go steady.”


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Elly take some time to get to know each other. A game of never have I ever becomes very revealing.

You ever meet someone that you just automatically feel comfortable around?  Clint was that for me.  He had this way about him where he was trying really hard to make it seem like he didn’t care at all about me.  Yet, I knew he cared with almost everything he had.  When he listened to me talk about something sciencey, he’d always call me a dork, but I still knew he was actually listening and he did care about what I was saying.

He was also really fun to be around.  Unlike Natasha who was paranoid to go out, Clint and I did all kinds of things together.  We just did them in places no one would see us.  Rooftops mainly.  We visited a lot of rooftops.  That wasn’t all though.  He took me to a remote cabin on a weekend he had off and he spent it teaching me how to use a bow.  That is when we weren’t fucking.

Lying on the rooftop one night was when I was sure I could go all in on this with him.  We had snuck onto some rooftop that had a small garden on top at about midnight.  We’d used their grill to make hotdogs and brought an obscene amount of alcohol with us.

We lay on one deck chair together drinking and looking up at the stars.  He lay on the chair, and I lay draped over him on my back.  He kept drawing circles on my stomach where my shirt had ridden up.  We were playing never have I ever and I’d been on a straight roll of not drinking anything while he kept on drinking more and more.

“This game stinks.  You’re practically a virgin compared to me.  I can’t think of anything you haven’t done that I also haven’t done.  Plus you keep saying Avengers stuff.”  He complained, his words half slurred.

“Alright how about we get deep?”  I said.  “And I say things that I have done but don’t expect you to have?”

Clint kissed my neck.  “Sounds good.”

“Never have I ever; run away from home,”  I said.  Both Clint and I took a drink.

“I meant really run away not walk to the end of the block.”  I expanded.

“No.  I really ran away too.  I was in foster care with my brother and…”  He didn’t finish the sentence and I didn’t need him to.  I shifted my position a little so I was curled around him on my side, squeezed into the chair next to him.  I ran my finger over his chest.

“Never have I ever; joined a circus.”  He said taking a drink.

I didn’t drink for that one.  “Really?  That's… weird.”

“Totally weird.  Not good either.  They were awful people who made me do awful things.”  He said, almost shrinking down against me.

“Never have I ever; paid for someone to fake ID for me so that I could work in a bar and get outrageous tips for letting frat boys and lawyers take shots off me,”  I said, taking a drink.

“You skank.”  Clint teased.  There was no malice in his voice though and it was accompanied by his lips against my throat.

“Hey, it paid my way through college.”  I laughed.

“I ran away and joined the circus and you ran away and got a Ph.D.  Which one of us is the bigger nerd do you think?”  He asked as the back of his fingers skimmed up my side.

I kissed the corner of his jaw and my hand slipped under the waistband of his jeans and rested on his hip.  “Equal just different kinds,”  I answered.

He chuckled softly and brought his lips to mine.  We kissed slowly.  Not really aiming to go further than that.  Just enjoying the feel of our lips against the other's.  “Never have I ever; robbed a bank.”  He said when he pulled away and took a drink.

“Really?  But you’re a hero!”  I gasped.

“Didn’t use to be.  The circus I ran to was a front.  One day it planned something where people would get killed.  I couldn’t do it so I went to the authorities.  This guy, Nick, recruited me to SHIELD.”  Clint explains.

He had turned his head away from me and I tilted it back and gently pressed my lips to his.  He smiled when I pulled back.  “Got a thing for bad boys?”

“You know it.  Got any you can introduce me to?”  I teased and he threw his head back laughing.  The next one I considered for a moment.  It was something I’d never put into words before and I didn’t want his pity for.  But I’d said deep, so I went for it.  “Never have I ever ended up in hospital because of one of my dad’s beatings,”  I said, taking a long drink.

Clint lifted his glass to his lips and drained it.

“You too?”  I whispered.

He looked down at me and nodded his head.  “That’s how I lost my hearing initially.  Well in one ear.  My dad beat me so hard my eardrum ruptured.”

“Holy shit, Clint!”  I gasped.

“No, don’t do the pity thing.  It’s what happened.  I don’t want you defining me by that.”  He scolded.

I nuzzled under his chin.  “Sorry.  Is that why you were in foster care?”

Clint barked out a laugh.  The kind of laugh that comes from trying to stop yourself reacting in the way your body really wants to but you absolutely can’t let anyone else see.  “No.  They died in a car accident.  Couldn’t have happened to nicer people.”

I frowned and pressed my lips against his collarbone.  “You said lost your hearing initially,”  I said.

“Oh yeah.  One of my sonic arrowheads exploded in my mouth and blew out my eardrums.”  He explained matter-of-factly.  Like that kind of thing could happen to anyone.  “Anyway, I told mine, you tell yours.  Why did you end up in hospital?”

“Spiral fractures in my radius and ulna of my right arm.  Minor concussion.  At least the first time.  I can’t even really remember what I did that time.  Sassed back about something?  I got a pony the next day though.  So you win some you lose some.”  I explained.

“Oh, she makes jokes to cover up pain.  No wonder I like her.”  Clint teased.

I straddled him, putting my hands on his shoulders and looking down into his blue eyes as my hair fell down around my face in sheets.  “This game is depressing.   Let’s play something else.”

Clint’s fingers trailed over my stomach and he tugged at the fabric of my t-shirt.  “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I was thinking about shooting at empty bottles with a slingshot,”  I said.

Clint burst into laughter and pulled me down into a kiss.  I circled his tongue with mine and bit at his lips.  His hands moved up under my t-shirt and teased at my breasts.  I rocked against him, grinding my hips until I could feel the press of his cock.  It strained against his jeans and each time I rolled my hips it rubbed against my clothed pussy, making me wet and needy.

I unfastened his jeans and pushed them down just enough to free his cock.  I pulled back and looked down into his eyes, now completely lust blown.

Slowly, I pumped his cock in my fist, not saying anything just looking at him.  I ran my thumb over the head.  A bead of precome had formed and I pulled my hand away.  A sticky tendril stuck, forming a bridge between my thumb and his cock.  It snapped off and I licked the pad of my thumb continuing to keep my eyes locked with Clint’s.

“You’re kinda dirty aren’t you?”  Clint asked, his fingers ghosting down my skin.

I rocked against him.  My fluids soaking my panties and smearing over his cock.  “Mmm… I definitely can be.”

Clint grabbed my hips and shifted my panties to the side and sunk himself deep into my waiting pussy.  I moaned and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.  “You’re not in charge.  I am.”  I growled,

“Sorry, boss,”  Clint smirked.

I slowly started to rock my hips.  I swirled and made a figure of eight pattern before going back to circles again.  I let his hands go and sat up, pulling my t-shirt off over my head.  Clint’s hands immediately returned to my skin and he gently trailed them over any bare patch he could reach before he sat up suddenly and started kissing and biting at my breasts through my bra.

I threw my head back and arched my spine, opening myself up to him.  He started to move against me adding to the movement of his cock inside me.  Pleasure coiled inside me.  It ran through my veins, slowly moving from my core out.  My edges felt fuzzy, almost like the inside of me was feeling so much I couldn’t even register everything.

Clint lifted my skirt, his hands disappearing under it.  His thumb pressed on my clit and began to rub as he grabbed my ass hard enough to bruise.

My orgasm hit me suddenly, and with almost no warning.  There was just a sudden clench of my core muscles and I came.  “Oh fuck, Clint!”  I cried, my voice echoing off the rooftop. My whole body trembled as it shuddered through me.

My orgasm seemed to bring Clint’s on too.  He jerked up into me with a strangled moan and came, filling me.

He lay there, still inside me, his hands running through my hair.  “You’re definitely a dirty girl.”  Clint teased.

“Mmm hmmm…”  I hummed.  I let him slip from inside me and lay back down curled into him.  “This was my favorite date yet.”


	5. Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint decides that it’s time for Elly to meet Tony.

I got a call a few days after playing never have I ever with Clint telling me to come meet him at the Avengers tower.  I had to teach that morning, but I came out just after.  Clint was waiting in the lobby trying to look completely indiscreet, but failing miserably.  I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek.   “What’s up, bird friend?”  I asked.

Clint chuckled and shook his head.  “You’re a complete dork you know that?”  He said taking my elbow and leading me to the elevator.

“So I’ve been told,”  I answered.

We got into an elevator by ourselves.  Someone else tried to get in behind her but Clint gave her such a murder look she faltered and stepped back out again.

“It’s time for you to meet Tony.”  He said when the doors closed.

I stepped back from him and fidgeted on the spot.  “Okay,”  I said, nervously.

Clint took my hand and squeezed it.  “Remember, this isn’t a challenge.  You don’t have to force yourself into a relationship.  You shouldn’t do that.  All you need to do is be open to things if this is something you’re interested in.  Maybe for you and Tony, you’re just friends.  But if he doesn’t approve you, we can’t really move forward from here, because this is what Nat and I have.  You understand?”

I nodded.  “So what should I do?”

The elevator stopped and we both got out.  “Just be yourself.  Get to know him.  Don’t lie about yourself to get him to like you.  That’s just going to hurt people in the long run.”

I nodded still chewing my lip.  He pulled me close to him, wrapping me tightly in his arms.  “It’s weird, I get it.  But you’re doing fine.”  He kissed me, smashing our lips together.  When he pulled back he turned me to face the hallway ahead.  “He’s in his office for a change.  Right up there on the left.”  He said, pushing me forward and giving my ass a slap.  “Go get ‘im, tiger.”

I wandered down the hall keeping my eyes peeled for Tony.  Turned out, he spotted me first.

“You… what are you doing here?”  He said, clicking his fingers.

I stopped at the door and poked my head in.  “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.  Clint said…”

“Oh, one of Clint’s girls.  There should be protocol in place to deal with that.”  He said, shuffling some papers on the desk.

“You mean a ‘kick me out of the building’ protocol?”  I said, with a laugh.

Tony looked up at me and quirked his eyebrow.  “You said it.  Not me.”

“Well, while you are correct Clint and I are definitely doing the thing that would set that protocol into effect.  I only just got here.  He sent me down to find you.”  I explained.

Tony stopped what he was doing.  He tilted his head like he wasn’t sure what to make of me.  “Why would he do that?”

I shrugged.  “Thought we might hit it off I guess.”

Tony assessed me for a moment longer and went back to shuffling papers. “I don’t know why he would think that.  I’m highly abrasive.”

“Oh, I don’t know.”  I hummed.  “Besides, I’m possessing infinite patience, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed and shook his head.  “You can cut the Mr. Stark stuff.  I’m Tony or Sir.”

I leaned against the door frame and ran my teeth over my bottom lip.  “I’m sorry… sir.”  I teased.

“Nope.  Changed my mind.  Not sir.  Just Tony.”  Tony said, quickly.

I broke down in laughter.  “Tony it is.”

“Am I funny?  I’m sure I could be more funny if I was trying to.”  Tony quipped looking back up at me.

“I honestly don’t think you could be.”  I teased.

He stood and moved around to the other side of his desk.  “Did I do something to you?  Maybe I slept with one of your friends?”

I pretended like I was thinking about it.  “No… I don’t think so.  But I guess it’s a small world so who knows?”

“Must be one of the lucky few then.”  Tony shot back.

I laughed and took a few steps inside.  “Self-deprecating?  I wouldn’t have pegged you for that.”

“You didn’t hear about me in my playboy years?  Anything that wasn’t nailed down, or so they say.”  Tony said, straightening up and taking a step towards me.

“I have heard about that, but I was under the impression it was models, mostly of the underwear catalog kind.”  I mused.

Tony chuckled and shook his head.  “The underwear models were a bonus, but nothing was really off the table.  As long as they were good in bed.”

“Well, it’s nice to know you were slumming it with my kind too.”  I teased.  “But tell me, Tony.  How exactly did you know they were good in bed beforehand?”

He shook his head and tsked me, waggling his finger.  “Nope.  I’m not running a school for telling the good sexers here.  That’s a working title for a class I don’t teach.”

“Damn, think of all the duds you could have had me avoid.”  I laughed.

He took another step forward.  “You’ll just have to play the cards you get dealt I guess.”

“So what about me?  Anything you think I should work on?”  I asked him.

He looked me up and down, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.  “You really want to know?”

I nodded my head.  “Yeah, go on.”

“You seem very straight sub. I like someone with a little more fight than that.”  Tony said.

I chuckled and shook my head.  “That’s interesting because I would have pegged you as complete power dom.”

“Who said I’m not?”  Tony said quirking his eyebrow.  He took another step towards me and held out his hand.  “Tony Stark.”

“No, my name is Elly Cooper.  You’ve confused me with yourself.  Do you do that kind of thing often?”  I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

“I’m sure you think you’re hilarious, but I’ve got news for you,”  Tony said, laughing.  “You wanna grab some lunch?”

“Sure, I could eat.”  I agreed.

“FRIDAY have the Spyder brought out the front,”  Tony said, grabbing some things from his desk and putting them in his pocket.

“Right away, Sir.”  The buildings AI replied.

Tony took me to Per Se.  A Michelin Star restaurant on Columbus Circle at the edge of the park.

We walked in through the door and there was a sudden panic from the staff. A tall, thin woman in a red pencil cut dress and matching heels rushed over.  “Mr. Stark.  You don’t have a reservation.”  She said.

“That’s okay, I’ll just sit over there.”  He said, pointing to a table by the window clearly occupied by two people.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Stark.”  She said and waved her hands.  Other stuff rushed over moving the two now completely horrified looking diners.

I couldn’t believe what was happening.  This restaurant was the kind that allowed reservations months in advance and booked out right away and here we were just walking off the street and had people rushing around to make room for us.  Not to mention that Tony was in jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt and I was in a skirt with a galaxy printed on it and a Guns N Roses singlet.  We looked as out of place as two people could, yet everyone was scattering to make room for us.

“You know I would have been happy with a hot dog from that wagon outside the building right?”  I said, once we were seated and our drinks orders were placed.

“I’ll remember that for next time,”  Tony said.

“There’s going to be a next time?”  I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.  “Is that why you’re trying to impress me by showing how powerful you are?”

“Is that what I’m doing?”  Tony asked.

“Oh, so you normally come to one of the most hard to get in places in the city with views of Central Park and just force them to seat you?”

Tony laughed.  “You’re good.  How did Legolas meet you?”

“Through Natasha.  Nat and I have been dating about three months now.  That is if you count the time she’s been away.”  I explained.

Tony sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.  “I see what’s happening here.  They’re recruiting for the towers little den of iniquity and they need me to approve you.  Whatever.  Tell them it’s fine.  I don’t care.”

The wait staff arrived with our drinks, a Scotch for Tony and a strawberry vodka daisy for me.  “Oh don’t be like that.  You were already planning a second date just a minute ago.  Why not actually give me a chance?”

Tony sat forward and scowled at me.  “Look what they have, it’s great they think I’m part of it.  But I was in an actual healthy monogamous relationship and it exploded in my face.  I don’t have it in me again.”  He said before sitting back again.  “Besides, my therapist told me to take time.”

“Sucks when you love someone so much and that’s not enough doesn’t it?”  I said, taking a drink.

Tony looked at me suspiciously.  “Who was yours?”

“Ex-girlfriend.  Thought we’d get married.  Turns out, she cheated on me constantly.  Which is funny because if I even looked sideways at another person she’d get incredibly jealous.”  I explained.

“See at least that makes sense.  I just drove Pepper away with how I am.”  Tony said.  The hurt and confusion apparent.  Even after the months since the breakup.

I reached over the table and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.  “Yet, you have a whole group of people who count you as being their boyfriend.  You’re not unlovable, Tony Stark.”

“You don’t even know me.”  Tony scowled.

“No.  But I’d like to.”  I said with a small smile.

His hand closed around mine for a moment but the waiter arrived with the first course and he quickly let my hand go.  Oysters with pearls of tapioca and mini lobster rolls with caviar.

“Do you really like Guns and Roses or were you wearing that for my sake?”  Tony asked, picking up an oyster and swallowing it.

I laughed.  Quite loudly.  “Oh my god!”  I wheezed, holding my side.  “Yes, that’s why I put clothes on in the morning.  In the hope to impress Tony Stark if we happen to meet.”

Tony just gave me an incredulous look.

“No, Tony.  I honestly had no idea we’d meet today.  I got a text while I was at work from Clint telling me to come by.  I thought he was just wanting to hang out.”  I explained and took a bite of the lobster roll.

He seemed to relax again.  “So what is it that you do that you can just shirk off to hang out with Avengers when you feel like it?”

“Not exactly when I feel like it.  But I’m an Evolutionary Biologist.  I was teaching this morning.  I should probably be working now.  But I have a little freedom with my research.  As long as it gets done, it doesn’t matter when or how long I work on it.”  I say, downing an oyster.

“Ahh, science kids.  They were always the worst to work with at college.”  Tony said as the waiters came and cleared our plates replacing them with the second course of salad.

“I could say the same thing for engineering kids.”  I tease.

Tony pulled out his phone and started looking through it, completely ignoring me and picking at his salad.  After a little while, he looked up.  “Does Natasha know what exactly it is you study?”

I nod.  “Yes.  I have been completely honest with her.  Besides, she pursued me.  I didn’t go after her.”

He nodded and I lost him again for the following course of seared bass and mussels and half of the sautéed scallops.  “This work you’re doing.  It’s impressive.”

I waved him off.   “It’s just the popular thing because of the sudden increase in supers.  It’s not like I have that much of a sample size to test anything properly.  Just a handful of scared people who suddenly can do things no one else can do.”

He shook his head.  “You should own it you know?  It’s ahead of the field.  Brucie Bear doesn’t even know this level of biology and he was testing it on himself.”

“Maybe if he had it wouldn’t have gone wrong.”  I joke.  “I did base a lot of my research on his though.  So if he just had been patient…”

We got lost in science talk.  I couldn’t always keep up with him.  There is a lot of misinformation about him out there, but the genius thing.  That is accurate.  I honestly wasn’t expecting to like Tony as much as I did.  But I really liked him.  He was snarky and hilarious and so, so smart.  I’d imagined that the most that was going to happen between us was we’d be alright friends, but the more we talked the more innuendo started to creep in.  And the more I hoped that it would actually lead somewhere.

The meal was huge.  After the scallops came brioche bread with bits of bacon baked into it.  Then came Peking duck.  Then wagyu beef with a chanterelle mushroom sauce.  Followed by cheese, followed by dessert.  We had been there for three hours by the time we had finished eating and I was more than a little bit tipsy from the cocktails I’d been drinking.

“I’m so full,”  I complained as I followed him back out to the car.

“We definitely should have stopped at the duck.”  Tony agreed, tipping the valet and climbing into the driver’s seat.  I tried to jump in over the door, thinking it would be cool to do that just once.  I ended up getting my legs stuck and falling with my head in his lap.  “Hello there little Tony,”  I said as Tony broke down into laughter.

“Little Tony thinks that while you’re there you should get to know each other better.”  Tony teased.

I pushed myself up and somehow managed to get my legs into the car.  “Don’t issue me with challenges like that.  I’ll do it you know?”

Tony smirked at me.  “Maybe when you’re a little more sober.”

I buckled my seatbelt.  “Such a gentleman.”

Tony laughed and pulled the car into traffic.  “That’s a new one.”

“You’re not just saying that are you?  I really like you, Tony.  How dumb is that?”  I rambled.

Tony couldn’t stop laughing.  “It’s pretty dumb alright.”  He reached across and rubbed my thigh.  “I’m not just saying it.  I think Nat might be right.  There’s something about you.  You’re a complete nerd but it’s like you have a little bit of each of us in you.”

“I’m gonna have a little bit of each of you in me.”  I joked.

Tony lost it again.  “Alright big talk.  One at a time.”

“It’s your turn now,”  I said.

He shook his head.  “I can’t believe how drunk you are right now.  Totally lightweight.  Shall I take you home?”

I grinned at him.  “To your home.”

“Alright.  Definitely taking you home so you can sleep this off.”  He said, taking Central Park West up towards Columbia.

He double parked outside my building and walked me to the door.  “I had a really fun time, Tony,”  I said, walking my fingers up his chest.

He ran his palm over my jaw and I leaned into him.  He bridged the gap, his tongue running over the corner of my mouth before our lips met.  I kissed him hungrily and sloppily, tugging on his hair.  He pulled back with a hungry looking smile on his face.  “I did too.  Next time maybe little Tony can come out to play.”

“I sure hope so.”  I purred.

He slapped me on the ass and jumped back in his car.  “See you soon, nerd.  Get some rest.”  He said before pulling away.


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Elly to a charity event at MOMA. Afterwards little Tony comes out to play

I got a call a couple of days after I met Tony.  I was sitting in the lab working on some of my data.  I didn’t even look to see who it was, just accepted the call and lifted the phone to my ear.  Tony was speaking before I even said hello.

“What are you doing tonight?”  He said.

“I think Clint was…”  I began.

“Clint’s busy.”  He said, cutting me off.  “Get dressed up.  I’m taking you out.”

“How dressed up?”  I asked.

There was a pause on the other end.  “What size are you?  I’ll send something to you.”

“No, Tony.”  I said, firmly.  For the first time actually looking up from my work and focussing totally on him.

“What?”  He said, sounding genuinely perplexed.

“I don’t want you buying me things all the time. It’s very impressive that you have money, but it’s not why I’m here.”  I said.

“Pfft.  Money’s nothing.  It’s black tie.  You got something?”  Tony said.

I scrunched up my nose and thought about what was in my wardrobe.  “Yes.”  I said slowly, dragging the word right out.

“That’s a no.  Just tell me your size.”  Tony insisted.

“Tony!”  I yelped.

“What?”  He said, exasperated.

“I don’t want you to buy me.  That’s not who I am.”  I groaned.

“Look, you’d be doing me a favor okay?  I have the stupid fucking event, I absolutely have to go to.  If you come with me I don’t have to hear ‘there’s plenty more fish in the sea’ recited to me over and over by old men who are married and are also fucking all the fish in the sea.”  Tony explained.  “Let me just send a dress over.  I can get a loaner if you like.  Then I’m not even spending any money.  I just… I want you to be there.”

“Fine.” I huffed.  “I’m a size 6.”

“And feet?”  He said.

“Sevens.”

“You can wear heels?”

“Just barely.”  I said.

He laughed.  “Okay.  It’ll be waiting for you.  And I’ll pick you up at 7.  No.  Make it 8.”

“Alright.  I’ll see you then.”  I mumbled, hanging up the phone.

When I got home there was not just a package with a dress and shoes waiting for me, but three people.  Two women and one man.  One of the women introduced herself as Melissa telling me she was a stylist and introduced the other two, telling me they were here for hair and makeup.

I was then subjected to what I can only describe as some kind of torture while they got me ready to go out to whatever this event Tony was taking me to.

By the time I was done I barely even recognized myself.  My hair was done up with a few loose locks carefully styled so they curled down my face, framing it.  My cheeks were contoured and my lips painted the same dark red as the floor-length Dior gown I was wearing.  The skirt was tulle, with intricate beadwork and embroidery.

The shoes were not too high of a heel, thank god, and in the same red with a slingback.  To top it off he’d sent over a necklace of platinum with cascading diamonds and a pair of matching earrings.  I was told they were on loan and worth more than my apartment.  So that set my mind at ease.

Tony showed up at about 8.30.  Just when I was thinking he’d changed his mind.  There was a knock at the door and he stood beaming at me.  “Don’t you scrub up nicely?”  He said.

“Oh, this old thing?  I was about headed for bed.”  I joked.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek with a laugh.  “Alright, come on then. We’ll do a quick circuit.  Make sure I’m seen. Then maybe we can stop in a Shake Shack for actual human food.”

I followed him downstairs.  There was a black Rolls Royce Phantom out the front with a man standing in front of it.  “Happy, Elly.  Elly, Happy.”  Tony said as the man opened the door for us.

“Hello.”  I said, warmly.

Happy scowled and grunted at me.  I climbed into the back seat and slid over.  Tony climbed in next to him.  “Ignore him.  He’s still loyal to the ex.”  Tony said.  “I think he thought we’d get married.”

I took Tony’s hand in mine and tapped my fingers.  “Did you think you would?”

Tony looked at me, his head tilted and his brow furrowed.  “Yes.  Maybe.  I don’t know.  I loved her.  It’s where you go.”  He said, shaking his head.

Happy climbed into the car and started it up and pulled out into the street.

I cupped Tony’s jaw and ran my perfectly painted thumbnail gently over his goatee.  “That’s what they’d have us believe.”  I agreed.  “That’s what my parents wanted for me you know?  They wanted me to go to college and study something soft.  Maybe languages?  Or just art appreciation.  Just something I could show I was smart, and I’d be able to stand behind someone and not make them look bad.  But not too smart to be intimidating.  I would find my rich, powerful husband.  Get married.  Be fine with him cheating on me.  And have picture-perfect kids.”

“Seriously?  I thought what my dad pushed was bad.”  Tony said.  “If they see you in the society pages tomorrow, they’d be pretty happy I bet.”

I laughed.  “You might be a little too lefty for them these days.   Maybe back when you manufactured weapons.  Though I’m pretty sure it would go down better than when I brought my first girlfriend home.”

Tony winced.  “Yeah, Clint told me about your dad.  I looked up your medical records.  You had quite a few breaks and dislocations growing up.”

“You did what?”  I yelped.

“You think I’m not going to look into someone I’m considering letting into my life?  We’re the Avengers, dear.  We have to protect our interests.”  Tony explained.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  “Anyway… we’ve veered off track here a little.”  I said.  “I realized a long time ago that maybe getting married wasn’t the thing I was supposed to do.  Maybe… it isn’t necessarily what you do?”

Happy cleared his throat loudly and then broke down into a coughing fit.

“Did you have something you wanted to say, Happy?”  Tony asked.

“It’s just… you and Pe… you were…”  He shook his head.  “No.”

“I get it.  You shipped them.  But I’m not here to hurt, Tony.  I know you have no reason to believe me, but I’m not here for his money or his status.  I’m here because I had lunch with a guy and we really hit it off.  Give me a chance?”  I said.

Happy muttered something and turned down 53rd Street.  MOMA was lit up and a crowd had gathered around the front.  A large portion of them photographers.  Happy pulled up out front and ran to the door opening it for Tony.  He slid out and I followed after him.   It was overwhelming.  Before I was even out of the car the flashbulbs of the cameras were blinding me.  Tony put his arm around my waist and we strode through the crowd.  They yelled his name.  Asked what mine was.  Asked if I was his new girlfriend.  Someone yelled out something about him being back to his old ways.

The whole time he just smiled and waved and threw up peace signs, keeping me close to him.  We got through the door and we were suddenly swarmed.  People shook his hand.  Thanked him for his generous donation.  Introduced him to other people.  I kept getting names thrown at me so quickly I couldn’t keep track.  Champagne was pressed into my hand and I all but skulled the whole glass.   The glass disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived.  The alcohol went straight to my head and I grabbed the first piece of food I could see and just shoved it in my mouth.  I think it was some kind of salmon tartlet, but I can’t even be sure it happened so fast.

Tony posed for some photos in front of some artwork.  He spoke to a couple of reporters very quickly and just like that we were out of there again, back past the paparazzi and into the back of the car.

“Shake Shack please, Happy.”  Tony said, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket.

“Holy shit, that was the most… that … I’ve ever experienced.”  I said, feeling almost out of breath.

Tony laughed.  “That was a mild ‘that’ really.  You did very well though, darling.  You should be proud of yourself.”

I laughed and leaned into him.  “I’m not so sure about that, but thank you.”

Even though there was three closer to the Avengers Tower that you had to drive past, and one closer to my apartment, Happy drove us to Madison Square Park.  He parked the car and followed us as we strolled through the park, down the well-lit paths hand in hand, with Happy tailing us.

“It’s kinda weird that Iron Man has security you know?”  I said, glancing back at Happy.

“Not every incident requires Iron Man to solve it.”  Tony replied.

Shake Shack was lit with strings of fairy lights and despite how late it was it still had the incredibly long line it usually attracted.  I was about to join it when Tony tugged my hand and pulled me to a table and chairs.

“Really?  You’re gonna make Happy do it?”  I asked, taking a seat.

“Well, I don’t have an Iron Suit here to do it. So yes.”  He joked.  “Besides, I don’t like being handed things.”

“It’s funny you know?  Natasha was adamant the two of us were never seen together on a date.  We’d occasionally go out in public, but she made sure we looked like friends who weren’t that close. Clint took me on rooftop dates for the same reason.  But you… you took me to the most public places I’ve ever been.”

“Well, they’re spies and I’m me.”  Tony joked.  “We can’t all be seen out on dates with the same person.  Could you imagine the scandal?”

“I thought it had to do with my safety.  People using me to get to you guys.”  I said.  “Is it really just that you’re the date guy?”

Tony shook his head.  “More; I’m the public appearance guy.  You’re right.  There’s a chance now that people might try and use you to get to me.  But of all of us, I’m the one that has the public face.  If you go out the door with me you’re getting photographed.  But it’s also pretty well known that I keep security around the people in my life.  So they do tend to be left alone.”

Happy came over and dropped a tray containing two burgers, a shake and some fries in front of us, before stalking off to the side to watch from a distance.  “He really liked your ex, huh?”

Tony pulled a face and took a bite of his burger.  He chewed and swallowed before looking back up at me.  “I liked her too.  I just…”  He shrugs.

I reached under the table and squeezed his knee.  “Sometimes shit doesn’t work out.  Can’t blame yourself.”

Tony quirked his eyebrow at me.  “You don’t know me very well if you think I can’t do that.”

“Getting to know each other is why people go on dates.”  I said.  “You do know how to show a gal a good time though.  I’ll give you that.  How much is this worth?”  I asked tapping the necklace.

“About $150,000.  I’m borrowing it.  You can’t keep it.”  He said, nonchalantly.

I nearly spit shake out my nose.  Which made Tony double over laughing.

“And you took me to Shake Shake wearing it?  In the middle of Madison Square Park?  At night!”  I yelped.

“Calm down.  You’re with Iron Man.”  Tony said.

We sat out there for a while talking before going for a walk.  The Tony Stark that people saw on the television was not the same man as what I was seeing.  Yes, he spoke big.  Yes, the ego was there.  But he was also extremely vulnerable.  He’d been hurt.  A lot.  But he still kept letting people in.

“What do you want to do?”  He asked once we’d settled back into the car again.  “I can take you home.  Or we can go to the tower.  It doesn’t have to be sex.  I’ve been out of the game for a while.  We could just watch a movie?”

I leaned into him and brought my lips to his ear.  “Whatever you need.”  I whispered.  I had meant exactly that.  It was an invitation to anything really.  Watching TV, having a deep conversation, fucking. I just wanted him to feel okay about us because it had taken two dates and now all I wanted was for Tony to be okay.

His hand slid up the outside of my thigh and he ghosted his lips over the side of my neck.  “You want to play that game, huh?”  He said at a half growl.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean?”  I replied, playing innocent.

“We’re playing that game.”  He smirked, coming in to kiss me.

Happy cleared his throat.  “Not in the back of my car.”

We behaved ourselves on the way back to the tower.  Happy parked in a private underground car park full of expensive sports cars of varying eras.  Tony told him goodnight and grabbed my upper arm walking me to the elevator.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  I said when the doors closed.  “If you’ve been out of the game…”

“So you’re going to get little Tony involved and then not follow through. That wouldn’t be fair.”  He said, taking my hand and putting it on his dick.

I curled my hand, outlining the bulge through his dress pants and stroked up and down.  “Little Tony can be involved in any way he would like to be.”

“I thought so.”  He said and lifted me up.  I hitched my skirt up, wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed me into the wall.  We kissed hungrily.  Almost aggressively.  Biting at each other lips.  Our tongues waging war on each other.  His fingers dug into my thighs and he moved, slamming me into the other wall.  I moaned and grabbed hold of his hair, tugging on it.

The elevator stopped and he carried me into the living room of his apartment.  The elevator opened right into it.  He carried me in, still kissing me and slammed me into another wall.  This time he let me fall to the floor and when I touched the ground he tore my dress off me.  Literally.  The fabric gave under his hands as he pulled it down.

“I thought this dress was on loan?”  I said stepping out of the ruined fabric.

Tony lifted me again, carrying me to the bedroom.  “I guess I just bought it.”  He said, pressing me against another wall and capturing my lips again.

As we kissed, I slid back to the floor and started walking him backwards, pushing his jacket off and taking off his tie.

He let me push him against the wall, taking the opportunity to take my bra off.  As soon as I had his shirt off he lifted me again, spinning me back against the wall and grinding into me.  I let my shoes drop off, clattering to the ground while I ran my nails up his back.

“Oh fuck, Tony.”  I gasped, breaking the kiss.  I nuzzled into his neck and bit at his earlobe

He carried me to the bed, dropping me on the mattress.  I scrambled to undo his pants, while he slipped his fingers into my panties and started stroking my folds.  I pushed his pants down, freeing his cock.  I took it in my hand and started to slowly pump it, before running my tongue up his length.  He stepped out of both his shoes and his pants and kicked them away from me.  Never once breaking out kiss.  Our tongues circled over each other’s and we nipped at each other lips.

He pulled my panties off and suddenly plunged two fingers inside of me.  I gasped arching back.  “Fuck, Tony.”

He smirked and started fucking me with them, his thumb rolling over my clit.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me.  His fingers continued to work inside of me as he propped himself above me, looking down into my eyes.

I whimpered and my hips rolled against his hand.  I reached down and grabbed his cock, and started to stroke him again.  Rolling my hand over the head of his cock and using the precome that had pooled there to lubricate my palm.

Pleasure started to spread through me, as his fingers brought me closer to the edge.  “Oh fuck… that’s it… just like that…”  I mewled.   Tony fisted his hand in my hair holding me in place.

My lips parted and my legs trembled.  “Oh god.  I’m gonna come.”  I panted as I sat just there, on the edge.

“Are you asking my permission?”  He growled, his voice low and throaty.

I shook my head.  “Just keep going.”  I said.  Half pleading for him not to stop.

His fingers pressed down hard on my g-spot and his thumb rolled over my clit.  I arched up and came.  “Fuck… fuck yes!”  I cried.

Tony stroked me down, smirking down at me.  He pulled his fingers from my pussy and I pushed him, rolling him onto his back and straddling him.

“Not just coasting on that playboy title there, are you?”  I teased, rocking my hips so his cock slid up and down my slick folds.

He chuckled.  “I like to master all my hobbies.”  He reached up and teased my lips with the fingers he’d been using on me.  My lips parted just a little and I flicked my tongue over the tips of his fingers, getting just a taste of myself.   “Would you like these?”  He asked.

I smiled at him, still just slowly rocking my hips to tease him.  I took hold of his hand and slowly sucked each of his fingers clean.  Tony growled and grabbed my hips, raising me a little and plunging his dick inside of me.  I gasped at the sudden invasion and just sat still for a moment letting myself adjust to him. I then slowly started to roll my hips against him.

Tony just watched me move against him for a moment as I rolled my hips like I was doing a seated dance.  I leaned down and kissed him as my nails flicked over his nipples.  His hand went to my hair holding me still and he started to thrust hard up into me.  I groaned and kept moving.  Each thrust seemed to hit my g-spot.   Things were happening too fast.  My core clenched as pressure built inside of me.

“Oh fuck… Tony.”  I panted.

He slowed his pace a little, which made me pick mine up, chasing the release that was just there.  I bounced on his cock as I looked down into his eyes.  He smirked.  “Are you challenging me?”  He teased.

I didn’t answer, just smiled down at him.  He leaned up and started sucking on one nipple.  His lips pressed on it and he flicked his tongue over the top.  It hardened in his mouth and he switched to the other.  He picked up the pace of his thrusts.  Slamming up into me.  I fell forward a little and braced myself on his shoulders.

“Fuck!”  I yelped.  “This isn’t a contest, Tony!”

He released my breast and looked up at me.  “From that comment, it sounds like I’m winning though.”  He teased, as he pounded up into me hard and fast.

I arched back.  “Fuck.  I didn’t think this through at all.”  I groaned.  His thumb returned to my clit and his mouth latched onto my breast.  My muscles clenched and when they relaxed I came.

Tony kept fucking up into me as my body shuddered around his.  His hips snapped up suddenly and he released, filling me with hot come.

I collapsed down and just lay draped over him, letting him slip from inside of me.  “Fuck.  I missed that.”  He huffed as he grazed his fingers over my skin.

“You okay then?  No regrets?”  I asked looking up at him.

“I would have stopped if it felt wrong.  I do have some self-respect.”  He joked.

I chuckled.  “No, I know.  But I know in the past I’ve gotten caught up in the moment.  Not even just with sex.  With anything.  And then after I’ve thought, fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.”  I explained, nuzzling into his neck.  I slipped down, so I was lying on my side and started removing my jewelry and placing it on the bedside table.  “I would hate if I was the reason for that.”

Tony looked at me, his eyes looked soft and content.  “I can see what Nat saw in you.  You’re really special aren’t you?”  He said.

I shook my head.  “Who me?  You’re the Avenger here.”  I teased.  “I will say this though.  I really like you Tony Stark.  I’m glad I got to know you.  If the protocol went into place right now, I wouldn’t even be mad about it.”

Tony laughed and pulled me closer to him.  “I think you’ll be sticking around.”

“That’s good.  Because you ruined my dress. I’d have to go home naked.”  I laughed.

Tony propped himself up on his elbow.  “That could be a problem.”  He said.  “FRIDAY, have someone send some clothes up from the gift shop.  You have her sizes?”

“Yes, sir.  Of course.”  The building’s AI responded.

I started giggling.  “You sending me home branded?”

He laughed.  “Think of it more as a souvenir of your time here.”

I broke down into peals of laughter.  “You’re an idiot.”

“Genius, remember?  Tired genius.  How long have I been up now?”  He asked.

“62 hours, sir,”  FRIDAY replied and the lights dimmed.

“Jesus, Tony.  Get some sleep.”  I gasped.

“Mmm… I will.”  He replied, nuzzling into my neck and sounding like he was already halfway there.

Tony was asleep almost immediately.  I let the soft sound of him breathing take me off with him.


	7. A Bird and a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Tony, Elly meets Sam and Wanda. Elly learns more about the dynamic of the Tower.

I woke tangled with Tony.  His face was pressed into my neck and breathing that steady rhythmic way you do when you’re deep in sleep.  I wanted to let him sleep.  I really did, but I had to get up.  I attempted so carefully to untangle myself without disturbing him.

His arms closed around me and he pulled me in more tightly to him.  “What time is it?”  He mumbled against my skin.

“It’s eight A.M. sir,”  FRIDAY replied.

“God, it’s been forever since I slept for so long.”  Tony sighed, stretching out.  “I really needed to get laid.  I’m definitely keeping you around.”

I laughed and scratched my fingers over his stomach.  “Happy to be of service.”

Tony rolled onto his side and traced circles onto my hips.  “Eight is very late here, but if we take our time having a shower.  We could go up to the common room and you might catch some of them having their after workout breakfast.  Plus it’s Saturday so apart from Red, who’s still on mission, everyone has the day off.”

“Is this your way of telling me I’ve been approved?”  I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“You have the Stark seal of quality.”  He quipped, before falling serious.  “But seriously, Elly.  I do like you, and I know that you spent more time with Legolas and Ginger Snaps before you met me.  But it’s a group.  I don’t want to get completely attached and then find out that the wonder twins aren’t interested.  Get to know everyone.  Don’t play favorites.  I wasn’t sure I was ready for something new, but with you?”  He shrugged.

It wasn’t really until that moment that I realized how much this not working out would hurt.  How I didn’t want to lose Natasha or Clint, and maybe even Tony despite only knowing him a couple of days.  But how fucked up it was that I had to form these bonds with five more people that I was yet to meet.  I somehow needed to both keep my heart open and protect it and I didn’t know how to do that.

I clenched my jaw because I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

“Are you okay?”  Tony asked.

“Mm hmm.”  I hummed trying to make it sound cheery.

He wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips to the crown of my head.  “Just be you, kiddo.  Everyone in this tower is a little sarcastic and a little broken.  But they’re all good.  You’re just making some new friends.  And really it’s me who is the unbearable one.”

“Okay.”  I croaked.

Tony chuckled.  “Shall we have that shower?”

We did.  His shower was amazing.  One of those ones that can fit multiple people and there are all different kinds of heads.  We stayed in it until I was completely pruned.  And I swear at least half of that time didn’t involve any sex at all.

There was a brown gift bag full of clothes on the coffee table in the living room.  So it was that Tony and I headed up two flights of stairs hand in hand.  Him in jeans and a Bruce Lee t-shirt.  Me in possibly the most embarrassing outfit I could possibly meet any Avenger wearing.  My t-shirt was a navy, baby doll cut with a print of the Mark VI Iron Man suit flying past the words Iron Man.  I had a pair of red hot pants with gold bands on the hem and waistband.  My socks were red with blue arc reactors on the side and my shoes were navy blue converse with large A’s on the side.

Tony had tried so hard not to laugh when I put them on.  Just repeating; ‘You look good.  No one will notice.’  Over and over.

We stepped through the door to find Wanda Maximoff sitting on a couch, her legs curled under her, Sam Wilson in the kitchen making pancakes, bacon and eggs, and Clint putting some plates onto the table.

I ran to Clint, launching myself into his arms.  He caught me and kissed me.  “Hey, Princess.  You and Tony have a good night?”

“A very good night,”  I said, the emphasis on very and looking over to Tony who was already halfway to the kitchen to get himself a coffee.

“Sam, Wanda, this is Elly,”  Clint said, turning to the others.  “El, the pretty little witch on the couch is Wanda and the bird of prey in the kitchen is Sam.”

“Handsome bird of prey.”  Sam corrected.

“No, I’m the handsome bird of prey.  You’re the other bird of prey.”  Clint argued.

“Okay, birds.  Let’s not argue in front of the guests shall we?”  Tony interrupted.  He had a mug full of coffee and went and sat down on the couch next to Wanda.  She moved towards him almost instinctively and he put his arm out on the couch behind her so she could nestle into him.

That was my first little view of what exactly these guys had with each other.  Wanda and Tony didn’t have a sexual relationship and they never would, but they were still important to each other.  They were who each other turned to for comfort or reassurance.  They loved and protected each other.  They were family in the way even many families weren’t.

“I have a question for you, Elly,”  Sam said as he flipped a couple of pancakes on the griddle.  “What the hell are you wearing?”

“What this?”  I asked, looking down at myself.  “Have you ever heard of those guys the Avengers?  I love them so much.  Apparently, Iron Man is my most favorite, because he features on this t-shirt that I have owned for a long time and wasn’t just given to me because someone tore my dress last night.”

Wanda, Clint, and Sam all stifled a laugh while Tony snorted and took a long drink of his coffee.

“You mean the Earth’s lousiest heroes?  Yeah, they aren’t all that.”  Sam said.

“Oh I don’t know, I think that spider lady is pretty cool.”  Clint mused.

“I like the big green one,”  Wanda added.

“I suppose the spangly shield guy is okay,”  Sam admitted.

I laughed.  “You’re all idiots.  Iron Man must be the best or else why would I own this shirt?”  I protested.  “You agree with me right Tony?”

Tony looked up at me from his coffee.  “What did you say he was called?  Tin Can Man?  He’s not so great.  I hear the guy who operates him is both disarmingly good looking and incredibly smart though.”

I shook my head.  “What about Arrow Guy, Bird Man, the Metal Arm Dude and that chick with the fireworks?  They seem pretty great.”

“Arrow guy is very overrated.”  Wanda teased.

“That Birdman doesn’t even have any superpowers, what good is he?”  Clint said.

“The fireworks chick is a little showy if you ask me.  I mean what’s with the…?”  Tony said waving his arms around.

“Pretty sure that metal arm guy is a villain.”  Sam finished.

I put my hands on my cheeks in mock shock.  “How dare you?  I am so glad none of them are here or they’d seriously kick your asses!”

Clint burst into laughter.  “I’d like to see those losers try.”

Sam flipped the last of the pancakes onto a serving platter and brought everything over to the table.  “Grubs up!”  He said, setting it down and grabbing a plate.

“Just help yourself, El.  It’s a free for all here.”  Clint explained.

I grabbed a plate and loaded it with pancakes, bacon, and eggs and went and sat down beside Tony.  Clint perched up on the arm of the chair beside me and Sam went and sat in one of the recliners, putting his feet up.

“You two aren’t eating?”  I asked Tony and Wanda.

Tony just grunted at me and held up his cup.

“I find eating warm food turns my stomach.  Leftover issue from my time being experimented on.”  Wanda answered.

I nodded in understanding.  Assuming that being a lab experiment by HYDRA, even if you did sign up for it, would be far from pleasant.  “What about the others?  They not coming to breakfast?”  I asked.

“Vision is probably floating around somewhere.  He doesn’t need to eat and sometimes he’s super social and other times he just isn’t.  The old married couple will be eating in their apartment.  They tend to like to have at least one meal a day that’s just the two of them.  Bruce is meditating.  Rhodey, James Rhodes, he splits his time between here and the Air Force.  Right now he’s with the Air Force.”  Sam explained.

“And Vision and James aren’t part of…”  I trailed off.

“The sexvengers.  Come on.  I worked hard on that name.”  Clint said, elbowing me.

“Vision is not motivated by the same things as most people.  Well, he’s kinda not exactly people now is he?”  Sam said.

“Rhodey is very painfully straight.  Couldn’t even get him to experiment in college.”  Tony said.  “And he thinks we’re weird.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.”  I teased.

Wanda chuckled and got up, heading to the table.  “I guess that makes you weird too.”  She said.

“No arguments from me.”  I laughed.  “What about Thor?”

Clint started laughing and nearly tipped off the side of the chair.  “How hopeful did she just sound?”  He wheezed.

“I wasn’t…”  I protested.

“Yeah, yeah.  Save it.”  Sam teased.  “Thor spends most of his time in Asgard.  When he comes down, yes then it’s pretty much a free for all.  You might need to take a number.”

“He does seem like the type,”  I said, thinking about how the Norse gods all had a reputation of impregnating just about everything.

Wanda started laughing as she filled her plate.  “He’s better with birth control now.”

“So Elly, you got any plans today?  You wanna hang out?”  Sam asked, getting up and collecting up the empty dishes.

“Oh um… I hadn’t really…”  I said, looking to Tony.

Tony rubbed my thigh.  “Knock yourself out.  I’m going to head to the lab.”

“Oh man, I bet your lab is amazing,”  I said, closing my eyes and pretending to drool.

“It sure is.  But we aren’t at the introducing you to the lab stage of our relationship.”  Tony joked.  “Go hang with Polly.  I’m heading upstairs.”

He stood up and I grabbed his hand.  “What?”  He asked.

I tapped my lips and he shook his head before leaning down and giving me a brief peck.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I’m not sure there’s much on that particular list.”  I teased.

He shrugged and headed to the elevator.  

“What was that?  Two days?”  Clint asked when Tony was out of the room.

I nodded.  “But, that’s his thing right?  Playboy?”

Wanda sat down beside me and started picking at her food.  Clint reached over and stole some bacon off her plate.  “He has been celibate for almost a year.  There was definitely a mental block about moving on.  We weren’t even sure he’d want that with you.  We just needed him to be okay that you were here.”  Wanda said.

“Almost a year?  Oh my god.  If I hadn’t gotten completely smashed that day you had me meet him, I think it would have been then.”  I said, completely in shock.

Wanda gave Clint a look and for a moment no one said anything.  I’m pretty sure they were having a conversation about me in their heads.

“So,”  Sam said, getting up.  “Shall we?”

“You sure?  I have Arc Reactors on my socks.”  I asked.

He offered me his hand.  “I just won’t take you into public.”

I stood up, said goodbye to Wanda and Clint, and went to get to know the Falcon.


	8. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting to know Sam he discovers that Elly used to go to a private school. They both decide she might have a few things to learn still.

I have never instantly connected with someone as quickly as I did with Samuel Thomas Wilson.  By the time I went home after spending the first day with him we had one in-joke and spoke at least fifty percent in innuendo.

Things were now getting a little complicated.  My phone buzzed a lot with messages from Sam, Clint and Tony and even the odd one from Natasha when she thought it was safe.  Over the two weeks where Sam and I were setting our own pace the others backed off a little.  Clint showed up at my apartment for a sleepover twice.  Tony asked if I’d come over once. I saw Wanda again briefly and met Bruce in the hall long enough to get tongue-tied while I tried to tell him how much I admired his work.  Mostly though, I spent time with Sam.

The first day we spent just hanging out around the tower.  We made pizza together.  We went to the roof and got in the hot tub.  I didn’t have a swimsuit so we both just skinny dipped.  He showed me the arena they used for training.  It was like I was getting to know someone I had known forever.

We set our own pace, not just rushing into sex the way I did with Clint or Tony.   Nor did we take a long time not doing anything at all like I did with Nat.  It was two weeks of making out, giving each other massages, talking dirty on the phone and just generally getting to know each other before we did anything.  Sam had a tendency to do what I did.  He used analyzing other people’s problems as a way to ignore his own.  Never wanting to talk about how his parents died, or how he lost the first man he’d ever really been in love with.  Always turning the conversation back to me and how I was dealing with everything.

He was at my place the day we took that step.  His head was on my lap and I was feeding him grapes and generally just skitching his beard or walking my fingers down his neck while we spoke.

“It was weird you know.  I think up until Cap I was just living on the premise that I liked women so I must be straight.  I mean there was Riley obviously.  But he was an anomaly that came about through the connection we had.”  He said as I ran my fingers down his neck.  He flinched away from me a little as I hit a particularly ticklish spot.  “Then one day I’m out for my morning run and the little shit keeps lapping me over and over every time just saying ‘On your left’.  And I would watch him tear by.  He was wearing this ridiculously tight shirt.  And I was just ‘I am definitely not straight.”

“I mean if someone’s going to make you question your sexuality right?”  I joked.

“We literally hooked up that night.  That’s how fast it happened.”  Sam answered.  “So yeah, he made me question it pretty hard.”

“Damn! I really need to meet Steve.”  I said and bent over softly kissing him.

He reached up and cupped my jaw, running his thumb over my cheek.  “Soon enough.”

“Glad I don’t have to meet him the same way you did.  I hate running.  Running and team sports.”  I said and offered Sam another grape.

He took it nipping at my finger as he did. “But team sports are where it’s at!  You didn’t even play softball at school?”

I shook my head.  “And here’s where I come off sounding completely private school preppy.  I did rowing, dance, and skiing.”

Sam smirked up at me.  “I can picture it now.  The uniform and everything.”

“Oh yeah.  It had a pleated skirt, knee-high socks. A tie and a blazer.”  I said.

Sam sat up and shifted over so he was pressed against me.  “I bet you got a lot of detentions back then.”

I smiled and ran my tongue over my lips.  “Oh, I was such a bad girl.”

Sam pulled me into his lap, his hand running under my t-shirt.  “I bet you were.”

I leaned down and teased his lips with mine.  “I actually have the uniform still.  Would you like me to go put it on?  Maybe you’d like to punish this bad girl?”

“Yes, please.”  Sam all but squeaked.

I climbed up off his lap.  “Give me like; fifteen minutes.”

I went to my closet and grabbed a garment box from the top of it and a pair of black knee-high socks.  I even got a matching lace thong and a push-up bra.  If you’re going to dress up you might as well go all in.  I went and changed in the bathroom.  I left the top button of my blouse open and tied the tie in a loose Windsor knot.  I also knotted the bottom of the blouse exposing my stomach. I rolled up the skirt so it was very short.  If I bent over at all he’d see the thong.

Finally, I put my hair into pigtails and came back out to him.  He looked up at me and his pupils dilated as his gaze roamed my form.

“You wanted to see me, Mr Wilson?”  I asked, innocently.

“Yes, I did.  Come and sit over here.”  He said, patting his knee.  I walked over and perched myself on his lap.  His hands ran up my bare thighs making my skin prickle.  “I need a safeword.”  He said.

“Red,”  I answered, instantly.  Going with the traffic light system I often used.

“Natasha says you like spanking and name calling.”  He said.

I nodded.  Part of me feeling slightly embarrassed that Natasha told him that.  The other part really glad she did. “Yes, sir.”

He brought his lips to my ear.  “I’ve heard you’ve been quite the little slut.”  He whispered.  “Is that true?”

I nodded my head, the prickle spreading through my body. “Yes, sir.  I’m a little slut.”

“We don’t tolerate that kind of behavior.  Perhaps I should expel you.”  Sam growled.

“Please don’t.  I’ll do anything.”  I said, playing up the scared school girl.

Sam smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.  Lay down over my lap. You’re going to get punished.”

I shifted in his lap, lying down over it and propping myself up on my elbows.  Sam lifted my skirt and his palm ran over my cheeks.  “Look at what you’re wearing, you dirty girl,”  Sam said, pulling at the g-string.

“I didn’t expect you to see it, sir,”  I say with a smirk.

He brought his hand down on my ass.  It made a loud crack and a sting erupted in my cheeks.  I yelped.  “You knew exactly what you were doing.”  He said and slapped me again.

I clenched my teeth as he slapped me three more times.  The sting spread through my skin and heat built in my asscheeks.  It hurt in that way that feels so, so good.  My cunt started to drip for him.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”  He said, shifting the thong to one side and running his thick fingers up my folds.

“Yes, sir.”  I whimpered as he started circling over my clit.  I rolled my hips against his hand.  He slapped me again making me clench up and release a squeaking sound.

His fingers went back to teasing me.  He pulled my thong down to my knees to give himself better access as he fingered me.  He pushed two fingers inside me and fucked me with them.  Moving them quickly in and out so there was this rhythmic press and release on my g-spot.

I started to pant.  Pleasure crept through me adding a new element to the sting in my skin.  The anticipation of being slapped again was there too.  I started to feel fuzzy on the edges and I moaned loudly.

Sam took his hand away and brought it down on my asscheeks.  I cried out and jerked against him.  Sam smoothed his hand over my ass cheeks and skimmed them over my pussy.  “You’re going to have quite the handprint here, little girl.”  He cooed.

“Thank you, sir.”  I hummed.

“That’s not how you thank me.”  He said.  “Get on your knees and put that mouth to good use.”

I slid off his lap and unfastened his jeans, tugging them down, and freeing his cock.  I locked my eyes with his and ran my tongue up his length.  Circling over his head before plunging my mouth down as deep as I comfortably could.  His hips snapped up, making him go deeper.  I gagged and my fingers tightened on his thigh muscles.  Drool pooled in my mouth and when he pulled back I swallowed adding pressure around his cock.

Sam moaned.  He wrapped his hand in my hair and started to thrust into my mouth.  I parted my lips a little and just gave him room.  Truth was, I loved having his hand holding me in place.  How he dominated me while at the same time he came apart for me.  His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and I started to become more active again. Moaning around his cock as I licked and sucked on it.  I cupped his balls and teased my fingers down his perineum.  His muscles started to clench and relax and his breath started coming in shallow.  With a loud growl, he jerked forward and came, spilling hot ribbons over my tongue and down my throat.

I swallowed it all and licked his cock clean.  “Thank you, sir,”  I said pulling off.

“You’re very welcome, princess,”  Sam said, half panting as he looked down at me with his deep brown eyes.  “How about you do a little strip for me.”   It was phrased like a question but sounded like a demand.  I got to my feet and wriggled out of my g-string.  I got out my phone and selected a song and placed it into the dock.  I came back towards Sam, swiveling my hips as I moved.  I tugged off my tie and hung it over his neck.

“You expect me to believe you’re innocent when you move like that?”  He teased, looking up at me.

I turned around and twisted down, grinding my ass into his crotch as I unbuttoned my blouse.  “I’m not sure what you mean,”  I said, innocently.

“Yeah, right.”  He chuckled, his hands sliding up my stomach.

I turned and shrugged off the blouse.  Exposing my push-up bra.

“And who are you wearing that for?”  He asked.

“Should I not be wearing it?”  I asked with a half smile, running my hands down between my legs as a moved above him.

His eyes darkened. “No.  Take it off.”

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra and slowly slid the straps down my arms.  I kept my hands over the cups and continued to move my hips.  Sam pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the side and began slowly stroking his cock.  I licked my lips and let my bra fall into his lap.

He grabbed my hips and dragged me into his lap.  His hand went to my hair and he pulled me into a hard kiss.  I ran my tongue over his top lip and he danced his over it before pushing into my mouth.  I moaned and rocked my hips against him feeling the press of his cock against my mound.  His hand slipped down between us and he started running his cock up and down my folds.

I broke our kiss with a gasp.  “Oh god.  Please.  Please fuck me.  Don’t hold anything back.”  I mewled.

Sam just continued to tease me with his cock.  Not saying anything.  I kissed and sucked on his neck and ran my fingers down his back.

“Sam, please,”  I whined.

He chuckled and suddenly plunged his cock deep into my cunt.  I gasped and threw my head back.  “Oh fuck yes.”  I groaned.  “Thank you, sir.”

His hand went to the back of my neck, holding me in place and he started snapping his hips up into me.  I kept rolling my hips with him as he fucked up into me.  I kissed him hard, biting at his lips.  His hand tightened in my hair to hold me in place and his fingers dug into my hip.

My orgasm slowly built as his drove into my cunt.  His thumb went to my clit and he drew small circles over it.  He bit down into my neck and sucked hard enough to mark.  My whole body clenched up and I came.  “Oh fuck.”  I moaned.

He continued to thrust up into me hard, holding me in place as my body trembled.  There was a sudden tightening of his muscles and he came, biting down into my shoulder.

I let out a low hum as he let my hair go and I collapsed down against him.  He relaxed back into the couch running his hands down my back.  “How are you doing there?  Are you okay?”  He asked, slipping from his assumed persona almost instantaneously.

“Mmm…”  I hummed.  “So much more than okay.  That was really fun.”

He tilted my chin up to look at him.  “How about we go take a bath?”

“Sounds good,”  I said, almost sleepily.

Sam scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bathroom.  “Just a little FYI.   If Tones every saw you wear that it would make his brain short circuit.”

“Maybe I should wear it next time I come to the tower.”  I joked.

Sam looked at me with a twinkle in his eye.  “I dare you to.”


	9. My Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly decides it’s time to wear the outfit to the Tower, and gets exactly the reaction she thought she would. Plus some other reactions

It was the following Wednesday that I decided to show up to the tower dressed in my old school uniform.  I finished up work for the day went home and changed then sent a text to Sam, Clint, and Tony telling them I was coming around the hangout.

To avoid the stares on the subway I put one of my long winter coats over it.  Not the most sensible idea given it was only just coming into Fall.

At the tower, I got into the elevator and it took me straight up to the common floor.  I stepped inside to find Clint, Sam and Wanda all sitting around talking together while Tony was in the kitchen making himself coffee with a French Press.

They all turned to look at me as I stepped out.  “Hey, everyone,”  I said, dropping my bag near the elevator doors.

There was a general murmur of greetings but Wanda looked up at me with slightly darkened eyes and licked her lips.  The gesture made a shiver run up my spine.  She’d read my mind and she knew.

“What’s with the coat?”  Tony asked.

“Just getting a little crisp out,”  I said and unbuttoned it and shrugged it off, draping it over the back of a chair.

Tony literally froze for a second and stared at me opened mouthed.  Sam sat smirking up at me, while Clint shifted excitedly in his seat.

“We’ve just ordered dinner in.  It’s a mix of things.”  Wanda said, playing it cool.

“Well, I am _very_ easy,”  I answered putting the emphasis on the word very and coming to sit down beside her.

Tony made a sound like he choked and finally got himself unstuck finishing pouring himself his coffee.

“Will the others be eating with the group too?”  I asked.

“Nope, just us.  Bruce is at a conference and Steve and James are having a date night.”  Wanda answered.

Clint shifted from the arm of the couch and came and sat right up close to me. He started playing with the hem of my skirt.  “Did you have class today?”

“No,” I replied, dragging the word out a little.  “I thought maybe someone here might have something they’d like to teach me?”

Clint went to say something but was interrupted by the guy from the front desk arriving on the elevator laden down with bags.  Sam went and grabbed them from him and took them to the table.

I got up to help lay everything out.  Going to the cabinet first and grabbing some plates.  Sam was sorting the different foods into categories as he opened each container.

“We take the separation of food types very seriously here.”  He said to me.

“Well, that’s a cute little quirk,”  I said, helping him sort out the last of the boxes.  “How very human of you.”

“Don’t let that get out to the public.”  Sam joked.

“How come you’re so relaxed about the arrival of our new student here?”  Tony asked Sam accusingly as he grabbed himself a plate.

Sam smirked and grabbed his own plate.  “Oh, I’ve already taught this particular schoolgirl some things.”   He said, playfully slapping my ass.

“Sam!”  I yelped.

He chuckled and started loading up his plate.  I grabbed myself a mixture of things and went and sat down on the couch next to Wanda.  Tony sat in the recliner opposite us and Sam came and sat on my other side.

“So what exactly did Sam teach you?”  Tony asked, looking me over.

I crossed my legs and took a bite from an egg roll.  “Oh, you know.  Calculus.  History.  Chemistry.”

Clint laughed and collapsed on the couch beside Sam. “You expect us to believe this guy taught you calculus?”  Clint said, poking his fork in Sam’s direction.

“I really have no idea what you’re suggesting, Mr. Barton.  I am an innocent flower and I don’t like your tone.”  I said feigning insult.

“All I’m saying is you could have picked a better subject.  Maybe English as a second language.”  Clint teased as he stole something from Sam’s plate.

I raised an eyebrow at him and took a bite of my food.  We dropped the topic for a little while as we ate.  They told me about their days and I told them about mine.  Wanda got up and got herself food as it cooled off.  Eventually, the topic spun back to my uniform.

“So is she a good student or a bad student?”  Tony asked.

“Oh, she’s a very bad girl,”  Sam smirked.

“How dare you?  I take my studies very seriously.”  I protested.

Wanda stifled a laugh.

“Now, don’t lie to the man, Elly,”  Sam said.  “Tell him how you needed to be punished.”

“Did my naughty girl get a spanking?”  Tony asked.

I started playing with the top of my sock.  “There might be some fairly new bruises on my ass vaguely in the shape of Sam’s hand.”

Clint nearly spat his food out laughing.

Tony’s eyes followed my hand and I ran it up the outside of my thigh.  “And did you learn your lesson?”  He asked.

I shook my head.  “And I’m not sure I ever will.”

Tony sat forward in the chair slightly.  “Maybe you just needed it drilled into you.”

I shrugged, uncrossed my legs and tucked them up under me.  “I don’t know.  Maybe.  You planning on doing the drilling?”

“You keep that up and he’ll get very unsoft.  If you get my drift.”  Sam said.

Clint snort laughed again and I chuckled finishing the last of the food on my plate.  I got up and took everyone’s empty plates to the kitchen.  “Alright, I’ll behave.  It was fun while it lasted.”

“Sam wasn’t suggesting you stop.  Just issuing a warning.”  Wanda explained.

Clint smirked.  “Yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time we got up to shenanigans after dinner.”

I turned and looked at the four of them.  “Oh really?”  I said, leaning against the kitchen counter.  “I like shenanigans.  How about you, Tony.  You _up_ for shenanigans?”  I said, putting strong emphasis on the word up.

“You’re asking this now, after spending the last twenty odd minutes laying the foundations for shenanigans?”  Tony asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

“I already told Clint I’m good and innocent and I really don’t know what you’re implying,”  I say and bite my bottom lip, letting my teeth slowly drag over it.

“Besides Tony, when have you ever joined in on our group shenanigans?”  Clint teased, earning a middle finger from Tony.

I rolled my eyes.  “That’s because I wasn’t here,”  I said and walked over to Tony, sitting down in his lap.

“Rude.  We have great sex.”  Clint protested.

“Yeah, with me you do.”  I joked.

Tony’s hands slid down my thighs and pulled me closer to him.  I could feel his cock press against me.  “Now my naughty little girl.  Are you ready to learn?”

“I’m not sure.  I’m a very bad student.  I’m not sure I’ll ever learn my lesson.”  I said, wriggling against his cock.

His breath caught and he gripped my hips, grinding into me.  “I’m sure we can get through to you.”

“All of you?”  I said, looking at the others.  “I guess that might do it.”  My body had started to tingle and I could feel my panties soaking through as my arousal dripped from me.

“They say the key to learning is repetition, so it might,”  Clint said.

“I hope you’re ready to repeat yourself over and over.  Because I’m just not getting it.”  I said, pulling my tie off.

“They lack patience.  That’s usually my job.”  Wanda said, shifting in her spot.  Tony rocked his hips against me, creating a pleasant friction against my ass.

I hummed and looked her over.  “I’m sure if anyone could get through to me it would be you, Wanda.”   I leaned back against Tony and took his hand, moving it between my legs.

He ran his fingers over my soaked panties.  “Already wet and ready for us I see.”  He said, shifting them to the side so he could start circling his finger over my clit.

I moaned softly and spread my legs wider.  “Always, Tony.  I’m ready for any of you.  Anytime.”

He pushed my panties down to my knees.  “That’s what I like to hear, darling.”  He said, his fingers returning to my pussy and his hips rolling against me.  I leaned back opening my body up and wrapping my arms around Tony’s neck.  My wetness growing under his touch.  He thrust two fingers deep inside of me and scissored them.

“Oh fuck, Tony.”  I gasped.  “What are you trying to teach me here?  That if I’m a tease I get exactly what I want?”

“No.  It’s that if you act like a slut, we’re going to treat you like one.”  He said, pushing another finger inside of me and starting to fuck me with them.

My legs snapped closed around his hand and I arched back with a moan.  “I want you to.  I want you all to use me.”  I whimpered.

Tony coaxed my legs back open and continued to fuck me with his fingers.  “We will pass you around like the whore you are.”  He growled against my ear.

I reached down and started stroking his cock through his pants.  “Oh fuck yes.  That’s all I want.”  I mewled as pleasure surged through me.

He rolled his hips against my hand and twisted his wrist, rubbing my clit with his thumb as his fingers rubbed against my g-spot.  I moaned and tried to twist away from him but he held me in place.

“Oh god, Tony.  I’m going to come and I won’t be able to help it.”  I pleaded, squeezing his cock.

“You’re going to be doing a lot of that tonight, darling.”  He said, his voice coming out a rumble as he continued to thrust into my aching cunt.

I buried my face into Tony’s neck for a moment.  “Oh fuck.”  I groaned as my breathing picked up.  I looked at the others, all watching intently.  Eyes darkened.  Clint and Sam’s cocks strained against their pants while Wanda rubbed her legs together.  I moaned again and my hips bucked up as a jolt of white-hot pleasure ran through me and I came all over Tony’s hand.

Tony continued to stroke me through my orgasm and Wanda let out a small whimper.  He pulled his glistening fingers from my cunt and held them up.  “Anyone care for a taste?”  He said.

I sat panting with my legs spread and straightened up.  I took Tony’s hand and looked into Wanda’s eyes and slowly licked his fingers clean, focussing on the salty, tart flavor of my fluids.  Her lust blown eyes flicked between my eyes and my mouth and she whimpered again.

I felt the grind of Tony’s hips against me as he sought out his own release.  I leaned back against him and ran my palm down his cock.  “Was there something you wanted?”

“I think I’m in charge here.”  He said, spinning me to face him.  I straddled his lap and started to unbutton my blouse.  “Now, we’re going to have some fun.”

“I like fun,”  I said, kissing along his jaw and grinding in his lap.

He started to unfasten his fly.  “Of course you do, darling.”

I shrugged off my blouse and ran my fingers up under his shirt.  “You gonna fuck me, Tony?  Use me like the little slut I am?”

He pushed his pants down enough to pull his throbbing cock free.  “I’m going to use that cunt for it’s designed purpose.  Sexual gratification.”  He said, running the tip up and down my folds.

His words sent a shiver through him and an aching need in my cunt.  I reached behind me and unhooked my bra.  “I’m all yours, Tony.  Use me.”

He grabbed my chin and with one swift motion, he plunged his cock deep inside of me.  I gasped but he smothered it with a hard kiss.

I started bouncing on his cock as we kissed hard, swirling our tongues together and biting at each other’s lips.  Our hands roamed over each other.  I dragged mine over his abs and flicked them across his nipples.  He squeezed my breasts and caressed over my back.   His hand rested at my mound and he started drawing circles on my clit.

I broke the kiss, pulling back and looking into his brown eyes.  My orgasm was poised, pressing down on my core.  He began bucking up into me faster.  We moved together frantically just staring into each other’s eyes.

I tensed suddenly and came.  “Fuck!”  I cried arching back in his lap.  He continues to snap his hips up into me and his fingers worked faster on my clit.

I fell forward and began sucking on his neck, aiming to mark him.  “Fuck, yes.  Just like that.”  I said.  Feeling a third orgasm approaching.  I heard another whimper from Wanda and glanced back at her.  Her eyes looked glassy and she held her hand squeezed between her legs.

I came again, my core clenching and my legs shaking.  This time, Tony came with me, emptying inside of me.

“Oh fuck.  That’s it.  Give it to me.”  I moan against his neck as his thrusts shallow with the throb of his dick.

I rested against him for a moment as the last waves of my orgasm shuddered through me.  “I think that lesson made it much worse.”  I sighed.

“Maybe it’s time for a new teacher,”  Clint said.

I ran my fingertips through Tony’s beard and kissed him one last time before getting up and approaching Clint.  “Okay, Mr. Barton.  I’m ready to learn.”

“I’m one of those progressive teachers.  You can just call me Clint.”  He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his lap.

I smiled at him and ran my hands down his chest.  “Okay, Clint.  What would you like to show this very bad girl?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,”  Clint said, grabbing my hips.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.  “You should really work harder on your lesson plans.”

Sam and Tony chuckled while Clint smirked up at me.  “I think we might need to work on that attitude.”

I leaned in and rubbed my nose against his.  “I am mouthy that’s for sure.”

“You can’t get mouthy if your mouth is full of dick.”  He smirked.

I brought my mouth to his ear.  “Is that what you want, Clint?  You want me to suck you off?  To take that big, beautiful dick deep into the back of my throat.  To fuck my mouth until you come and watch me swallow everything you give to me?”

His breath faltered for a moment and he let it out slowly.   “That’d be a great start.”  He said, nonchalantly.

I slid off his lap in between his legs and unfastened his fly.  When his cock was free I ran my tongue up his length in one broad swipe.  Clint tangled his hand in my hair and ran the tip of his cock over my lips.  “Open up.”  He purred.

I parted my lips and he thrust into my mouth, just shallowly.  Not causing me to gag or even testing my limits.  He started grazing his fingers over my skin  Almost like he wasn’t even touching me at all.  It made my scalp prickle as he ran them through my hair and goosebumps flare on my skin when he moved them down my back.  My nipples hardened under them and I ached for more.  More anything.  More pressure, or teasing or just for him to grab me and bend me over and fuck me until he came inside of me.

I bobbed my head and pushed his cock to the back of my throat until I gagged.

“Don’t hurt yourself,”  Clint said, softly.

I looked up at him and decided to try a different tactic.  I teased his cock with the tip of my tongue.  Swirling it over it.  Teasing him as much as I could.  I slid my hand up between his legs and started doing to him what he was doing to me.  Gently teasing at his balls and perineum.  I hummed deeply, adding a slight vibration to his cock.

“Oh fuck, using my own tricks on me.”  Clint groaned.  His hips bucked up against me and I could taste the salty, tang of his precome

I kept teasing him until his breath started coming in shallow and his cock pulsed in my mouth.  I increased the pressure on his cock.  Hollowing my cheeks and sucking harder to bring him over.  His abs tightened and he jerked up suddenly, spilling hot come over my tongue.  I swallowed him down and when his cock stilled in my mouth I sat back on my heels and looked up at him.  “I think I learned some things then.  But I don’t think the nuns from my old school would have been happy about any of them.”

“No probably not,”  Clint smirked.  “They’d probably make you pray forever.  After caning you first.”

“One million Hail Mary’s.”  I agreed.  I looked over at Sam and licked my lips.  “What now?  I think I’m even dirtier than before.”

“I want to say something about a bath in holy water.”  Sam joked.

I laughed and ran my hands up the outside of Clint’s legs.  “I’d probably melt.”

“Well, that’s because you’re made of sin.”  Sam teased, holding out his hand to me.  “Why don’t you come here and I’ll teach you how to sin properly?”

I climbed up and straddled his lap.  My hands immediately going up under his shirt to caress his stomach.  “Am I not doing it right?”

Sam tangled his hand into my hair.  “There’s always some room for improvement.”  He growled and pulled me into a hard kiss.

While we kissed, his tongue swirling over mine and gaining access to my mouth, I scrambled to unfasten his pants.  He rolled his hips against mine, rubbing against my aching cunt.

His hand went to my head and tangled into my hair.  Holding me into place.  I managed to get his cock free and pumped it a few times before pressing it against my folds and rocking against it.  Slicking him with my wet.

My kiss turned aggressive.  Biting at his lips.  He held me firmly in place and rolled against me, teasing my clit with the head of his cock.  His hand slid up my spine and around my ribs so he was cupping my breast.  I mewled against his lips wanting so desperately to feel him inside of me.  He kept rocking against me and with a roll of his hips he was inside of me.

He moved slowly.  Rocking his hips as I rolled mine above him.  He broke our kiss and started placing gentle kisses along my jaw.  I rested my hands on his shoulders trying to regulate my breathing.  Everything was so sensitive I was close already.  Sam moved to prolong it.  So I wouldn’t just come immediately.  He massaged my breasts, his fingers teasing my areolae.  I started feeling fuzzy and slightly high.  I pulsed my pelvic floor and ghosted my lips over his neck.

When my first orgasm hit it washed over me.  I moaned, my body felt like jelly.  Sam started thrusting harder.  Clint reached over and started playing with my clit.  I cried out and arched back.  Wanda made a choked moan.

Sam began panting as he thrust up into me.  All I could do was hold on.  Another orgasm approached rapidly and I was helpless to do anything about it.  I panted, my core clenched and I came.  My legs trembling.  Sam followed quickly after, his hips jerking up and filling me.  His come mixing with Tony’s.

I collapsed down against his chest and he stroked my hair resting his chin on the top of my head.  “And that’s how you sin properly.”  He teased.

I chuckled against him and sat up, letting him slip from within me.  “Wanda do you have something you’d like to teach me?”

She swallowed and licked her lips.  “Only if you’re okay to.  I don’t want to push you too far.”

I stood and walked over to her sitting beside her and cupping her cheek.  “Are you sure you want our first time to be a show for these guys?”  I asked.

“They’ve seen Nat and I together many times.”  She said, putting her hand on my thigh.  “I’m sure they can behave themselves.”

“What are you going to teach me?”  I asked, curling a lock of her hair behind my ear.

“To live in the moment.”  She whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her and immediately a red field of energy started swirling over my skin.  It felt warm and a little like static electricity.  It made all my hairs stand on end.  The energy swirled over my nipples and ran up my pussy, vibrating against my clit.  I gasped and whimpered against her.  “Slow down, I’m right on the edge.”  I breathed.

Wanda eased up on her powers and I pulled her shirt up off her head.  She used her powers to unhook her bra and as soon as she slides it free I latched onto her breast and started sucking and biting at her nipple.  My hand slipped down into her pants and I began rolling my index finger over her clit.  She used her powers to ease her pants and panties down and off.  She rolled her hips under me and I pushed two fingers inside her and curled them stroking them inside of her, dragging my fingertips over her g-spot.  She was soaking.  The way she had been connected to what was happening with each of us had brought her to the edge and sensitive.

It wasn’t long before she was moaning and writhing under me.  I moved down further kissing along her stomach and the vibrations increased on my body.  She pulled and pinched at my nipples without actually touching me.  When I moaned so did she.  I started flicking my tongue over her clit.

We both began to lose control.  Her powers flickered against me going from barely noticeable to painfully intense.  We came as one crying out against each other.  I lapped her up as my legs shook with my own orgasm.

I managed to crawl up her a little and just collapsed. Resting my head on her chest.  “I’m done.  I can’t.”  I panted.

She stroked her fingers through my hair.  “You’ve done really well, Elly.”

“I think we should pull the couch out tonight.  Any objections?”  Tony said getting to his feet.

“Good plan,”  Clint said, getting up.  Sam followed and helped me to my feet.  As Clint and Tony started pulling the couch apart, and Wanda redressed in her t-shirt and yoga pants, Sam pulled his t-shirt off and offered it to me.  “You can sleep in this if it makes you feel more comfortable.”  He said.

I leaned up and kissed him.  “Thanks, Sammy.”

They pulled out the couch and set it up as a bed.  It was huge.  I think made to fit all of them.  I climbed up into it.  Wanda lay down next to me and curled up against me.  I tangled myself with her.  Tony moved in behind me and spooned me from behind, his arm wrapping around my waist.  Clint climbed in behind Wanda and Sam behind Clint.  We all cuddled in and tangled together.

I was so exhausted.  I’d never done anything like what had just happened and spent wasn’t even close to describing how I felt.  But I felt happy and safe.  Not used or degraded.  They cared about me and I cared about them.  “I’m really glad I met you all.”  I murmured sleepily.

“Trust us, El.  The feeling is more than mutual.”  Clint said.


	10. Breakfast with the Supersoldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Elly in bed with the others. He invites her down to eat with him and Bucky.

I woke up completely wrapped up in Tony and Wanda.  Clint was draped over Wanda and his hand was on my hip.  The sun was starting to come into the room and I was surrounded by the sounds of gentle breathing.  I just lay, not wanting to disturb them, and really just enjoying being held.

The elevator stopped and Steve Rogers stepped out.  I raised my head and smiled at him.  He made a gesture to the others like he was asking why we were all in here.  I squirmed my way free of Tony and Wanda’s arms enough that I could sit up. I pointed at the others, made a circle with my thumb and index finger with one hand, poked the index finger from my other hand in and out of it, then pointed at myself.

Steve chuckled quietly and came over to me.  He bent down so his mouth was against my ear.  “A little bit insatiable are we?”  He whispered.

I looked up at him grinning and I nodded my head.

“I was going to make breakfast for everyone.  But if they’re sleeping in here, better to let them. Do you want to come down to my apartment?”  He asked.

I nodded and tried to get free from the middle of the bed.  Steve put his hands on my hips and lifted me out like I weighed nothing at all.  He set me on my feet and I quickly gathered up my things.  I pulled my panties on and shoved everything else in my bag.  Steve held the elevator for me and I stepped on.

“Hi.  I’m Steve.”  He said, turning to me with a bright smile and offering me his hand.  It felt slightly ridiculous as I was standing there in one of Sam’s shirts and just my underpants.  I took his hand and shook it.

“I know.  I’m Elise.”  I said.

“I know.”  He said with a smirk.  “FRIDAY, when the others wake let them know we’re eating in my apartment and Elise is already with us.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”  The AI responded.

The elevator stopped and we got out on the same floor as Sam’s apartment.  Steve led me to his door and let me in.  His place was an eclectic blend of vintage and very new.  There was a vintage record player on a side table framing a huge flat screen television built into the walls.  A red and gold Art Deco couch was sitting next to a very new brown leather recliner.

There were a couple of sketchbooks sitting on the coffee table with a tin of pencils and a cardboard box of charcoals and beside them sat a PlayStation controller.

“So you’re my new girlfriend, huh?”  Steve said, heading into the kitchen.

“That’s the rumor around town,”  I answered. “I usually like having a first kiss before calling someone my boyfriend though.”

Steve turned to face me and cocked an eyebrow.  “Is that right?”

“That’s right,”  I confirmed.

“Well, I usually like getting to know someone better before I kiss them.”  He said.

“Then we are at an impasse,”  I said, dramatically.

Steve laughed and shook his head.  “Sam said you were a dork.”  He said and started getting things out of the pantry to make breakfast with.

“Oh really?  What else did Sam say?”  I asked.

I never got to hear though, as James Barnes came shambling out of the bedroom in just his boxers, scratching his stomach.  He stopped dead when he saw me. I’d seen pictures of the Winter Soldier before.  I knew he had the metal arm.  I mean half the time when you saw him on the news he had no sleeve on that arm at all.  But seeing that level of technology in person was impressive.  In contrast to the fucked up hatchet job whoever had done this to him did attaching it to his shoulder was quite shocking and I felt a sudden surge of protectiveness for this man I not only didn’t know but could quite easily crush me like a bug.  “Who’re you?”  He said, his voice still gravelly from sleep.

“Buck, this is Elise.  You know?”  Steve said as he began mixing the ingredients for pancakes together.  “Elise this is Bucky.”

“Bucky?”  I asked.

“From my middle name.  Buchanan.”  Bucky explained.  “Why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

“Easy access.”  I joked.  Bucky made a little huff sound that wasn’t quite a laugh and seemed to relax a little.  “You can call me Elly if you want.  Everyone else does.”

Steve got out some pans and an electric griddle and began turning things on.  “I found Elly here upstairs in a bit of a puppy pile.  The others are all still asleep.”

Bucky groaned and slumped his shoulders.  “Did we miss an orgy?  I hate when that happens.”  

“It wasn’t so much an orgy as a pass me around the group event.  And honestly, I think any more people and you’d be burying me this morning.”  I said.

“How many people?”  Bucky asked.

“All of them,”  Steve answered.

Bucky’s eyes went wide.  “Stark too?”

“Yeah.  I was surprised about that.”  Steve answered adding some bacon to a pan.

“And did Wanda do her…?”  Bucky waved his hands around a little.

“Yep.  That was pretty wild.”  I answered.

He nodded.  “And you’re still walking.  Impressive.  You want to use our shower?”

“Yes, please,”  I said.  Bucky led me down to their bathroom and got me out some towels.  I showered and dressed in the spare clothes I’d brought with me and came out feeling a little more human and smelling like old spice.  When I came back out Bucky had pulled on some pajamas.  They were flannel and pulled tight on his arms. The last thing I’d ever have expected to see in my life was the Winter Soldier in flannel pajamas.

“Oh no, you have pants on.”  Bucky teased.

“So do you.  The world is definitely a darker place now.”  I returned.

“Help yourself, Elly,”  Steve said, gesturing to the breakfast items currently on platters on the bench.  I grabbed a plate and started to load it up.  The door to the apartment opened and Sam and Clint came in.

“Elly, you should know better than to go off with strange men.”  Sam scolded, grabbing a plate.  Steve approached him and put his hand on the small of Sam’s back.  Sam turned into him and they kissed with such simple ease of affection.  It was my first glimpse of that in the group and it made me feel profoundly happy.

“He’s not strange.  He’s my boyfriend.”  I said with a smile.  “Were you worried?”

Clint came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist before biting on my shoulder.  “Tony had a minor freakout until FRIDAY told him where you were.”

“Oh no,”  I said.  “Where is he?”

“In the lab.  Wanda’s still asleep.  She’s probably the deepest sleeper of all of us.”  Sam said coming up beside me and piling food on his plate.

I took my plate and a cup of coffee and went and sat down next to Bucky on the couch.  “FRIDAY could you please put a big love heart up on Tony’s computer monitor with E. C. the number four and T. S. written on it?”

“Right away, Doctor Cooper,”  FRIDAY responded sounding a little hesitant.

There was a small wave of laughter through the group.  Clint came and sat on the other side of me and nudged me.  “Dork.”

“Yes, yes.  I know.”  I said, nudging him back.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see a message from Tony saying ‘I bet you think you’re cute, don’t you?’   I chuckled and replied ‘I know I am.’

Sam and Steve sat down squished into the big recliner together.

“So what’s on the cards for the Avengers today?”  I asked and took a bite of my pancake.

“Most of us are just going to be doing training and admin.  Bucky is going to extract Natasha.”  Steve said.

I lit up.  “Nat’s coming back?”

“If everything goes to plan she should be back tonight,”  Steve answered.

“Exciting isn’t it?”  Clint said, grinning at me.

“Do you think it will be okay to come by and see her?  Or will she be too tired?”  I asked, entering that zone where you start overthinking everything.  There was the press of metal against my back and I looked to Bucky.

“Tasha talks about you all the time.  I’m sure she’d love to see you.  I’ll make sure someone texts you to let you know if we get back safe and sound tonight.”  He said.

“And what about you, El?  What’s your day looking like?”  Sam asked.

“I don’t have to teach today. So just lab work.  I might go try and track my boss down and get the last bit of a paper done.”  I explained as I made my way through my breakfast.  Clint stole a piece of bacon off my plate and I smiled at him.  The food stealing I’d noticed them doing to each other and it was the first time any of them had done to me.  This morning there felt like a huge shift.  I was less of an interloper and more of a member of the group.

“What do you study, doll?”  Bucky asked.

“Well, Steve actually.  And people like him.”  I said.

Steve look at me his brow furrowed.  “Sorry what?”

“I study induced mutation.  Something that is mostly seen in people trying to replicate the super soldier program. So a lot of my work goes off that.  I don’t have a huge sample size, to be honest.  But I just find it interesting that some people can have an event happen, like with Doctor Banner and his Gamma radiation tests, and they’ll become enhanced, whereas other people just get cancer.  I’ve been trying to see if there is a reason why that happens.  It’s becoming more and more common these days.  Have you heard about the savior of Harlem?  And there’s that Spider-Man.  I’ve had quite a few scared people coming to see me to figure out what’s happened to them.”  I explained, going on a little bit of a ramble.

“Did Natasha know about this?”  Steve asked.

“Yes.  Clint, Tony, and Sam all know too.”  I said.

Steve looked at Sam.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam sighed.  “We wanted you to hear it from her.  So you could see she wasn’t hiding it.  Or trying to get to you through us.  She has never asked any of us to get you, or Wanda or Bucky to give up blood samples.  It’s just her work.  Remember Steve, we did a background check and Wanda has been in her head.  She’s not working some scheme.”

Steve sunk back into the chair and I looked at him frowning.  “I’m sorry.  It didn’t even occur to me that you’d think I’d be that way.  Honestly, my work isn’t about replication. It’s just about evolution.  I would never…”  I said.

Steve waved me away.  “It’s fine.  Sore spot.  With Bucky and all.”

I nod.  “Yeah, of course.  I get it.”

My phone chirped again and I stood up.  “Sorry that’s my; ‘you better get your ass to the subway or you’ll be late’ alarm,”  I said taking my plate to the kitchen.  “It’s been great getting to know you guys.  We should hang out properly sometime soon.”

“I’d love that, doll,”  Bucky said.

I came and leaned over giving Clint a kiss goodbye and turned to Bucky.  “You want one of those?”

He smirked and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth.  “Yeah okay.”

I came closer to him and leaned down.  His hand went to my jaw and our lips met. His stubble tickle under my nose as his plump lips caressed mine.  I pulled back with a hum.  “First kiss.  Mark it.” I said.

He smirked up at me.  “Noted.”

I approached Sam and kissed him too then looked at Steve with my eyebrows raised.

“Well, you are my girlfriend I suppose.”  He said, taking my hand and pulling me towards him.  It wasn’t much more than a brief graze of our lips against each other, and it left me wanting much more.  I straightened up and smiled at them all.  “See ya ‘round, boys.  Tell Wanda I missed her.”

There was a round of ‘bye, Elly’ and I headed out to the Subway.  It was getting off the train that I noticed them.


	11. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly gets kidnapped by someone from the past. What are the repercussions?

I’d noticed the two people following me when I stepped off the train at the 116th Station. A man and a woman.  She about my age and he maybe ten years older.  He was wearing a suit whereas the woman looked more like a tourist.  She had an I heart New York hoodie on over a pair of jeans.  I’d gotten up fairly last minute and let the crowd of students drag me off the train with them.  They’d almost panicked and jumped off just as the doors were closing.  At the time I had written it off as two people who hadn’t been paying enough attention to where they were going.

I saw them again while I was in my office.  I’d been typing away, writing up a paper and I got up to open the window to let some fresh air in.  They were out on the lawn at the front of the building talking to each other.  The guy was smoking a cigarette and they both looked really bored.

That time I was a little more concerned.  Not strongly but I took note.  It was strange they were out there when I’d noticed them on the train too, and on the train, they didn’t seem to know each other.  I put them at the back of my head and went back to work.  When I came out from lunch they were still out there, standing on opposite sides of the lawn out the front of the building.

I pulled out my phone as I walked to the cafe I was head to and texted Tony.

It felt like my heart was trying to escape my chest it was beating so hard.  I put my phone in my pocket and just kept walking.  Making my way out onto Broadway where there were lots of people moving around getting themselves lunch and doing all the little personal tasks you do during your lunch hour.  A van pulled up just ahead of me and the back burst open.  I turned suddenly right into the arms of the guy in the suit.

I opened my mouth to scream, but he brought something to it and everything went black.

I woke later nauseated and fuzzy.  I was sitting in a chair my arms bound behind my back and my legs tied firmly in place.  I raised my head slowly as the room spun around me.  It took a moment for my eyes to focus but when I did I saw I was in a dimly lit room that was bare except for the chair I was sitting on.  There was a door in front of me and a large mirror that I assumed was two way.

The door opened and a tall woman walked in.  She wore a black and white catsuit and a gold mask that was framed by her black hair.  “Finally awake, Doctor Cooper.”  She said.  She had an Italian accent, though it wasn’t thick.

“Who are you?”  I asked looking up at her.

“You can call me Madame Masque.”  She replied. “Are you comfortable, my dear.”

“Not really,”  I answered.  “What do you want?  I’m not anyone.”

She laughed and crouched in front of me cupping my jaw.  “Now that’s just not true, darling.”  She purred.  “You’ve got to be something quite special to attract the attention of Anthony Stark.”

I barked out a laugh.  I couldn’t help it.  “Tony Stark?  The Playboy?  I think you just need to have a heartbeat.”

She slapped me across the face.  It made my neck wrench to the side and heat blossomed in my cheek.  “I will not have you speak about him like that.”  She hissed.

I shook my head trying to clear it, as tears pricked my eyes.

“Now look what you made me do.   You’re bleeding.”  She ran her thumb over my bottom lip and then sucked it clean.  “What does he see in the likes of you anyway?”

“I hardly even know him.  We’ve only been out a couple of times.”  I said, trying to downplay things.  Hoping she didn’t know anything more than the lunch and the gallery event.

She ran a finger down my cheek.  “Now, now. Why is it you’ve been hanging around the tower like a bad smell for weeks now?”  She cooed.  “Why have the Hawk and the Falcon been showing up to your little apartment if not to keep an eye on you?  Why when we looked back was the spider lurking around you all the time?”

“I’m friends with Natasha.  That’s all.  She introduced me to Tony and we had lunch and then he had some event and wanted a date for it.  You’re reading too much into it.”  I argued.

She raised her hand to hit me again and I flinched.  She held her hand up for a moment and slowly lowered it patting me on my cheek.  “See now, you nearly did it again.  Let’s call Anthony and see what he thinks?”

She took out a phone and pulled the screen out into holographic mode.  She dialed Tony.  It was less than a full ring before he answered.  His face displayed above me as Madame Masque intentionally kept me out of frame.

“Giuletta,”  Tony said tersely.

“Hello, Anthony Darling.  It’s good to see you.”  She replied.

“I don’t have all day, dear,”  Tony said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Maybe you have more time for your friend.”  She said crouching down beside me so I was in frame.  She pulled a knife from her belt and ran the flat of the blade down my cheek.  “Do you have time for her, Anthony?”

The muscles in Tony’s jaw twitched.  “Why don’t you let her go?  She’s nothing to you.”

Guiletta tsked him.  “Now, now.  She may be nothing to me, but she’s something to you.  You know what I want.  When I have it, I’ll let her go.  I’d hurry though, my love or I’ll start sending her back to you in small pieces.”  To emphasize the point she flicked the knife just enough to knick my skin and disconnected the call.

“Oh look at you, my poor darling.”  She said, waving her hand.  A man and a woman walked in dressed head to toe in black. The man handed her a cloth and she dabbed my cheek with it.  “You’re very brave and you did your job very well.”  She stood up and turned to the others.  “Take her to her room.  Make sure she has food.”

The woman untied me and they led me to what was really a grey brick cell and just locked me in it without a word.

I think I was there for two days before I saw anyone again.  I was freaking out about really stupid things.  Like who was covering my lectures and how much my dad was going to rip into me for not calling on Sunday like I always did.  It was like my mind didn’t want to go to the worst possible scenarios.

At the end of the second day, Giuletta stormed in the room mid-conversation with Tony.  I sat up suddenly and she came over to me grabbing me by the hair and yanking my head back.  I tried to fight my way off her and managed to yank some of my own hair out but two guards were on her heels and they grabbed me and held me down.

“Time’s running out and you seem to think I’m playing games here.”  She said, holding her hand out.  One of the guards opened a bottle and dipped a large dropper in it, sucking the liquid up and handing the dropper to Giuletta.  “Maybe I’ll make your pretty friend’s face match mine.  See how infatuated you are with her then.”  She let a small drop of the liquid fall.  It hit my cheek and the burn that followed was so intense I bucked back violently, screaming.

“Giuletta.  Stop!”  Tony cried out.

“Am I going to get what I want?”  She seethed.

Tony sighed and his shoulders slumped.  “Yes.  Anything.  Just stop.”

“Tomorrow, Anthony.  Or you’ll be fitting her with her own mask.”  She disconnected the call and handed the dropper back to the guard in exchange for a cloth.  She cupped my face as I was still being held and wiped the mark she had made.  There must have been some kind of lotion or numbing cream because it instantly felt better and I started crying.  I was so mad at myself for showing that weakness, but it was that one piece of relief opened up the floodgates to everything that I had been trying to hold back.

“Shh… it’s okay, my darling.  It will all be over soon.”  She soothed as she wiped my face.

“Why are you doing this to me?”  I sobbed, doing that hiccuping thing where you can’t quite take a breath properly.

“I know.  I know.  This is what happens when you love Tony Stark.  It hurts doesn’t it?”  She cooed.

“I hardly even know him.”  I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me cradling my head.  “But you do love him, don’t you?”

I nodded my head and let myself cry.

*****

I was woken by a loud explosion.  I sat up suddenly and huddled into the corner.  I wanted to look out and see what was happening but the door was sold steel with just a couple of latched openings that could only open from the other side.  There was shouting and the sound of running down the hall outside.  The door was thrown open and Giuletta stormed in again.  I tried to dart out past her but was caught by one of the guards who just passed me back to her.  She put a knife to my throat and pushed me forward.

“Your boyfriend broke his word, my darling.”  She hissed as she dragged me down the hall.  “I’m afraid you’re going to have to pay the price for his continued lies and mistreatment of me.  But for now, you’re going to make sure I get out of here unscathed.”

I tried to struggle free but she just pushed the knife into my skin.  “Enough of that.  I’d rather not kill you before I get where we’re going.”

She dragged me down the hall and through a door.  We were headed to an exit when there was the sound of jets and a loud bang behind us followed by some shots and the guards around us all dropped to the floor.

Giuletta turned around holding me close to her and pressing the knife close to my throat.  “Now now, Anthony.  Stand down or I’ll decorate that suit of yours with her blood.”

“Is that really what you want, dear?  Why don’t you let her go and we can talk?”  Tony said, he still held his arms up, the stabilizers glowing blue in readiness to attack.

Giuletta backed towards the exit.  “This could have ended peacefully, Anthony.  You know me.  We could have been happy.  Now, whatever happens, is all on your shoulders.”

The knife pushed against my throat and I gasped, sure this was it.  “It’s not.  It’s not your fault.”  I yelled out in a panic.  Terrified that Tony was about to carry the burden of my death on him too.

The knife slipped from her grip and clattered on the ground and she slumped behind me.  I turned and saw Natasha behind me with a syringe in her hand.  I launched myself at her.  And she dropped the syringe and caught me wrapping me in her arms while I broke down into tears.  “Shh… Mishka.  We’re here.  We’ve got you.”  She soothed as she lowered me to the ground and sat stroking my hair.

Tony walked over to us and looked down without opening his visor.  “Is she okay?”

“She will be,”  Natasha said into my hair.

I looked up at Tony and reached my hand for him.  “It’s not your fault.”

He turned away from us.  “I’ll go secure the area.  Cap clean up on the North exit.”  He said and flew off.

I didn’t see Tony Stark again for another three weeks.


	12. A Question of Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly is taken back to the tower and the group discuss their option for their relationship going forward

Immediately after my rescue, there was chaos.  Steve showed up and collected up Giuletta while Natasha continued to hold me and soothe me telling me I was fine.  That everything would be fine.  Tony had scared me flying off like that.  I knew he was blaming himself for what happened but how can you tell someone that’s not the case if they fly off in an armored power suit?

Natasha picked me up and started carrying me to the jet.  I have said before but Natasha is much smaller than I am so she must have looked ridiculous but she didn’t struggle. She just held me curled into her as I trembled.  She was called over comms to do a lullaby for the Hulk, whatever that meant and Sam swooped out of the sky and took me from her carrying me to the jet.

“I’ve got you, princess.”  He said, buckling me into one of the jump seats.  Giulietta was locked into one further up, still unconscious.  I couldn’t even bring myself to look at her.

“Who was she?  What did she even want?”  I asked, the very hint of hysteria in my voice.

“I don’t know a lot, it happened a long time before the Avengers.  Before Iron Man even.  Tony said she had worked her way into Stark Enterprises.  Seduced one of the board members who recommended her to Tony as an assistant or something.”  He explained.  “She started trying to seduce Tony.  Her plan was to marry him, kill him, inherit the business.  Only she fell for him hard.  Weird I know.  She got a bit stalker level crazy.  I guess she’s just gotten worse over time.”

I leaned into him and he did his best to hold me, albeit awkwardly because of the seat.  “I went on two public dates.  Why’d she take me?”

Sam shook his head.  “I don’t know, but Tony is not dealing with it well.  This doesn’t leave the two of us but I’m really worried about.”

Natasha got back on the jet supporting a very exhausted looking Bruce Banner.  He was wrapped in a blanket and hunched over and avoiding everyone’s eye contact.  He went to a drawer near where the weapons seemed to be kept and pulled out some sweats, pulling them on hurriedly before coming and buckling into the seat one over from me.

I have never seen a person who looked as small, fragile and broken as he did in that moment.  Completely full of fear and doubt and he looked exactly like I felt.  I reached out my hand and touched the ends of his fingers.

He looked up at me startled as Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Wanda all got on the jet.  Nat and Clint moved to the cockpit while the others buckled themselves in.  “Are you okay?”  I whispered as my fingertips grazed over his hand.

“I - I just - he - when he takes over…”  He stuttered and trailed off.  He turned his hand over and I ran my finger down his palm.

“You came to save me,”  I said, quietly.  “You don’t even know me.”

He looked up at me.  “We’re a family here.”  He replied and closed his fingers around mine.

I fell asleep on the ride back to the tower.  When I woke up I started panicking about those little things again.  “I need to call work.  Who’s teaching for me?  My dad’s going to be so mad.”  I babbled as we got off the jet.  Natasha took me to the medical wing where they used a machine to reknit my flesh, healing the wound that Giuletta had made with the acid.  After that, she took me to her room and held me until I fell asleep from sheer mental exhaustion.

When I eventually woke I was in bed with Natasha, curled up into her.  I opened my eyes and saw she was looking down at me.   “Morning, Mishka.  How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.  Okay, I guess.”   I answered.

She pressed her lips against my forehead.  “I’m sorry I brought you into this.  I thought I could protect you from something like that happening.”

I wrapped my arms around her.  “It’s not your fault.  You can’t blame yourself for someone else’s actions.”

Natasha returned my embrace.  “Look at you.  Comforting me when you’re the one who should be getting comforted.”  She mumbled into my hair.  “What do you want to do?  If you want us to leave you alone and try and get your life back we all understand.”

I fought the urge to cry unsuccessfully, and some renegade tears slipped down my cheeks.  “No.  I love you, Tasha.  I don’t … This can’t be the end of us.”

“Then it won’t be, Mishka.”  She said, bringing her lips to mine.  I kissed her slowly.  Relaxing into her affection.  Hungry for it.  She gave me as much as I could take, kissing me until our lips were swollen and numb.

When I finally pulled back she ran a finger over my bottom lip.  “Let’s take a shower and we can go upstairs and talk to the others about what we do about your security going forward.”

We showered and dressed.  I think someone had gone out and bought me new clothes because there was a set of brand new clothes, from underwear to a hoodie that was a size too big so I could disappear into it a little bit.

We went up to the common room together.  Bruce was sitting in a recliner, he looked better than yesterday but still quite tired.  Wanda and Sam were in the other recliner cuddling with each other.  Clint was in the kitchen pouring coffee while Bucky was preparing breakfast and Steve was setting the table.  Even Vision was there, helping Bucky cook off some bacon.  Notably absent was Tony.  Everyone looked over to us when the doors opened and Sam and Clint looked a little like they wanted to approach me but were too scared that I’d changed my mind about us.

“It’s okay.  She’s not going anywhere.”  Natasha said, and everyone moved at once.   I was soon encircled by all of them, even Bruce and Vision as they hugged me.   I started laughing.

“Alright, alright, give her room to breathe,”  Natasha said after a little while.

Clint led me to the couch and had me sit.  “You hungry?  Want some coffee?”  He asked

“Yes, please.  She didn’t really feed me.”  I replied.

He scowled but kissed my brow and went into the kitchen.  Steve sat down next to me on the couch and took my hand.  “How would you feel about Natasha and I training you to fight?  That way you have a way to defend yourself?”

I nodded.  “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Good.  Let me see your timetable with work and we’ll work out a time that will work for everyone.”  He said.

It then occurred to me that I didn’t have my phone anymore.  I was about to open my mouth to say something when the elevator opened.  I looked over hoping it would be Tony but instead, Colonel James Rhodes stepped out.

“Rhodey?  I didn’t think you were due back for a week.”  Steve said.

“Yeah, well, you and me both,”  Rhodey said, making a beeline straight for me.  “Ma’am, I’m Colonel James Rhodes.”  He said offering me his hand.  “You’re welcome to call me Rhodey too if you like.”

I shook his hand.  “Call me Elly.”

“What’s going on, James?”  Natasha asked.

Rhodey shook his head and rolled his eyes.  “I’m playing messenger.  He’s locked himself in his lab.  Says it’s better for everyone that way.”

Bruce got up.  “I’m going to go talk to him.”  He said.

Rhodey waved his hand.  “Give him some time first.”  He said.  Bruce slowly lowered himself back down.  “Alright, ya bunch of deviates.  Here’s what he told me to tell you.  He said if you are determined to continue down this path he wants Elly to move into the tower.  There’s an empty apartment on Bruce’s floor…”

“Hey wait a minute, he knows I like to have that empty because of the other guy.”  Bruce protested.

Rhodey raised his hand.  “… and on my floor.”  He continued.  “Elly is free to look at either and decide if she wants to do that.  He’ll remodel one if she wants.  He has also offered you a job, Elly.  You can continue your research here permanent position twice what the university is paying you now.  Plus full benefits.  Legal is drawing up an offer.  And finally, if you refuse those things he wants to have security tailing you.”

I opened my mouth and closed it again not even sure what to say.  It was too much to even comprehend.   I understood why he was scared.  I was scared.  But to just pack up shop and move into the building with people, some of whom I hadn’t ever spent any time with seemed like serious overkill.  Then the job on top of that.  I knew he liked my worked.  He’d already complimented me on it.  I also knew they studied that kind of thing here because Bruce does.  But that’s not why he was offering me the job.  I didn’t want a job to humor me.  Even if it was much higher paying and with a better benefits scheme.

Rhodey sighed and patted my shoulder.  “I know, it’s a lot.  He goes overboard.  He also said he’s out by the way.  He can’t keep being why people get hurt.”  There was a brief murmured protest through the room and Rhodey held up his hand again.  “I’m just the messenger.  And for the record, I think he’s being an idiot.  He’s been the happiest he’s been all year since Elly got here.  He kept bragging to me.  So even though I do think whatever it is you lot do is seriously weird, it was working.  But if you push him now, you know he’s just going to dig his heels in.  Give him some time to stop blaming himself for what happened.”  He got up and stopped for a second reaching into his pocket and pulling out the latest StarkTech phone.  “This is to replace the one you had.”

I took it and whispered a ‘thank you’.  Rhodey nodded and headed to the kitchenette and started helping himself to breakfast.  I just stared at the phone in my hand like it might have an answer for me.

“El?”  Sam said.  He was looking at me his head tilted.

“It’s too much.  I - I don’t know what I want to do.”  I stuttered.

Steve put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.  “It’s fine. You don’t have to make any decisions right now.  We’ll organize some security to keep Tony’s mind at ease.  We’ll start with the training and you can think about all the pros and cons.”  He said rubbing his hand up and down my arm.  “And don’t forget you’re not alone. Everyone in this room will happily talk you through any concerns you have.”

“Thank you, Steve.”  I whispered.

He pressed his lips to the top of my head.  “Of course.  You’re one of us now.”


	13. Soldier, Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly adjusts to life at the Tower, and gets some self-defense lessons from Steve and Natasha.

The next couple of weeks were really weird for me.  I felt like I was in this perpetual state of stress anytime I wasn’t at the tower.  Having security tail me everywhere I went felt intrusive and it disrupted everything.  My teaching suffered for it and so did my research.  I really hated it at home.  They lurked outside and I felt like I wasn’t a person anymore.  Just a commodity that wasn’t afforded any sort of privacy.

So I started just spending more time at the Tower.  I went in to teach but brought a lot of my research to work on in Stark labs, though I was still technically working for Columbia.  Bruce started working on it with me.  Not all the time, he had his own projects, but he started becoming fascinated with the fine-tuning of the human genome and how I’d found switches on strings of junk DNA that you seemed to be able to turn on or off.

“Why not just take Tony’s job offer?”  He asked me as I sat layering different DNA analysis over the top of each other and isolating common strands of genetic code.  It was definitely much easier to do this work on the Stark computers than it was back at the University.

“He didn’t offer me that job because I’m good.  He offered it because he wants to keep me.  It’s charity.  I worked really hard for my position at Columbia on my own.  With no help from anyone.”  I grumbled.

“You’re just being stubborn.  You know you can do better work here.”  Bruce reasoned.  “And he’s offered you an amazing package.  He’ll offer more if you say no.”

“It’s not about the money.”  I snapped turning to look at him.  “Don’t you get it?  I have been kept.  I broke away from that.  I’m not going back to it again.”

He pulled a chair up closer to me.  “Does it make a difference that I like working with you?  That I’m fascinated by this.  I think… I think we could do something with it.  To help me control the other guy.  The offer may have come for a stupid reason, but I want you to take it because of the science.”

“Really?”  I asked, my chest feeling tight.

He reached out tentatively and touched the back of my hand.  “Really.  Forget Tony’s offer.  I, Doctor Bruce Banner would like to take you on as a researcher in my lab.”

“Isn’t it a bad idea to work with people you’re dating?”  I asked.

He blushed.  “I -I don’t really…”

“Do you not want that?”  I asked linking my fingers with his.

His cheeks turned redder and he turned away.  “I’m attracted to you.  The other guy…”

“I understand.  It’s very id.  That’s where he operates.”  I turned his hand over and started drawing lines on his palm.  “We can be whatever you want, you know?  Go whatever pace you’re comfortable.  If it’s something you want with me, I’m not scared to explore it.”  I lifted his hand and kissed his palm.

He turned back to look at me.  “I do.  Just taking it really slowly.”  He reached up and put a lock of hair behind my ear. I leaned into his hand.  He just looked at me for a moment then leaned in.  I bridged the difference and we kissed softly.  No more than a gently caress of my lips over his and he pulled back blushing again.

“We really should…”  He said, letting me go and turning away from me.

“Right, work.  I’ve got a new job.  Gotta impress the new boss.”  I joked.

Accepting the job made moving in a little more reasonable.  It also gave me a reason that I might be seen around the Avengers.  It ended up being a little bit of a godsend even though I still worried about taking a job I didn’t feel I had earned and even more worried about what would happen if we ended up not working out.  Things started moving in the direction of me officially moving in.  I chose the apartment on Rhodey’s floor just because Bruce was so worried and they started renovating.

In the meantime, I was pretty much sleeping over every night anyway.  To the point that almost everyone had clothes for me in their apartments.  A lot of it was because I didn’t like being home with the security outside and at the tower, I was with people I really liked.  The other I was discovering was it’s really hard to juggle dating seven people at once.  I was still in the getting to know phase with Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Wanda.  Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Sam and I were all having sex and it was important to keep fostering that while at the same time learning about the others.  It took a careful balancing act I was still getting used to and it was much easier to do that when I was there with them.

That sounds a little bit like it was work.  It wasn’t at all.  I was getting to know Bruce a lot in the lab, but I would finish work for the day and go to the common floor.  There was always at least one person around.  Usually more.  We’d have dinner together.  Play some pool.  Watch TV.  Just be together.  Then I would head to bed with one or more of them.  There was an unspoken rule that no one slept alone.  Even if it was just sleep.  I learned that a lot of the reason why Steve and Bucky always slept together instead of with the others was they were the only ones strong enough to hold each other down or fight each other off if they had nightmares and that they both had them regularly.  The fact the rule was in place made me all the sadder for Tony now he’d pushed everyone away.

Training with Steve and Natasha was going alright.  They both knew what they were doing regarding teaching someone small to defend themselves against bigger and stronger attackers.  The first half a dozen lessons I took very seriously.  Always listening even when I did become frustrated.  Then after that I’d start serious then after about an hour I’d start getting frustrated and I’d start messing about.

“Steve’s going to come up behind you and you try to throw him,”  Natasha said.

I groaned and slumped my shoulders.  “What’s the point. He just lets me.”

Steve chuckled behind me.  “Well of course I do.  You wouldn’t be able to do it otherwise.  But you’re not likely to get attacked by a super soldier.”

“What if I am?”  I protested.  “You don’t let me okay?”

Steve laughed and shook his head.  “Fine.  But then you have to focus.”

He came up behind me and grabbed me.  I took hold of his arm the way they showed me and threw my shoulder forward the way they showed me and nothing.  He didn’t budge at all. In fact, he just pulled me tighter to him.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that I’m afraid.”  He said, his mouth close to my ear.  I threw my elbow back and it was like I’d just elbowed a brick wall.  His other arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me a little tighter against me.

“Well, see.  Now I don’t even want to get away.”  I said, wriggling against him.

Natasha walked up to us looking at Steve.  “Shall we make it a game for her, Steven?”  She almost purred.

Steve’s fingers tightened against me for a brief moment.  I turned my head to look up at him and he looked down at me, his pupils dilating as he surveyed me.  “I’m not sure.  Elly and I haven’t been together that way yet.”  He said, but his voice sounded husky.  “Elly?”

“I want to if you do,”  I answered, my skin starting to buzz.

His hand slid from my stomach down between my legs and he squeezed my pubic mound.  Natasha ran her finger down my neck and tugged at the neckline of my t-shirt.  “If you can pin Steve.  I’ll let Steve pin you.  If you can’t, I’ll bind your hands to the Stall Bars over there and you can watch as Steve and I have some fun.  How does that sound, Mishka?”

“I’d like that, Natalia,”  I replied.

“Steven?”  Natasha asked.

“I can play that game.”  He half growled.

“Just in case; if we need to safeword we’re going with the traffic light system.  Agreed?”  Natasha said.

Steve and I both agreed and he let me go stepping away from me. I relaxed my body and shook myself off.

He came up behind me again and I maneuvered myself the way that they’d shown me, but he grappled with me.  Twisting my arms up and pressing his forearm to my throat.

“Watch your stance! Bring your shoulder forward more!  More force on the downward pull!”  Natasha snapped.

Steve just brought his lips to my ear and growled.  “Try harder.”  He let me go and pushed me forward.

We repeated it again and again and each time he ended up with me pinned against him.  The third time I could feel his cock pressed hard against my ass.  Normally I’d be crying unfair, and asking for a break, but I was determined to win this.

He let me go and I steeled myself.  This time when he came for me it was almost like everything happened in slow motion.  I dropped my shoulder and put out my leg and using his weight against him I threw him.  He landed on his back in front of me and I dropped down on him, my knee in his chest.

“Pinned you,”  I said, grinning widely.

He smiled up at me and then flipped me so I was on my back, he looked down at me with a smirk.  “And now I’ve pinned you.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me.  We kissed, slowly at first.  We’d kissed a few times but so far our relationship had been mostly talking with a little snuggling on the couch. Our tongues slowly circled each other and dipped into the other’s mouth before the kiss became hungry and full of need.

His hands slid up my side under my shirt and he squeezed my breast.  I gasped and hooked one leg over his, drawing him closer to me so I could feel the press of his cock against my mound.

Natasha walked over to us and crouched down.  She ran her fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled on it making Steve look up at her.  “I think our little mouse might need to work for it a little more.”  Natasha purred.

I looked up at her panting and wriggled under Steve.  He stood up and put his arm around Natasha’s waist.  She dragged him down into an intense, graphic kiss, their tongues swirling together.  I got to my knees and watched them until they turned back to me.

“Undress for us,”  Steve said, his voice husky.

I went to stand and Natasha put her foot on my shoulder.  “He didn’t say stand, Mishka.”

“Sorry, Natalia,”  I said, quietly and pulled my t-shirt off.  I followed with my shoes and socks.  Then my pants, bra, and panties.  I sat on my knees, completely naked in the middle of the gym just looking up at them both.

“Good girl.  Now undress Steve.”  Natasha said.

Steve pulled off his shirt, which already left very little to the imagination.  I took his shoes off and reached up and untied the string on his sweats.  Tugging on his waistband I pulled his sweats and boxers off in one go.  I took a deep shuddering breath in as I surveyed him.  There had been many moments where I had felt inadequate since I’d started down this road.  Not because of how they treated me. Simply because of my own brain trying to sabotage me.  I’m not a good enough person.  I’m not smart enough.  I don’t have enough money.  I’m not funny enough.  I’m not good looking enough.  I never felt it more than when I sat there on the ground staring up at the sublime perfection that is Captain Steven Grant Rogers.

It was like looking at a marble statue of a Greek god.  His muscles were thick and defined.  His skin smooth and clear. The one noticeable difference between him and an actual statue of a Greek god was his cock.  It was long and thick and had that perfect amount of veining.  I couldn’t see one single physical imperfection.  Even Natasha who is the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in person had scars.  I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what this man, Captain America was doing with the likes of me.

“Elly.”  He spoke my name softly and my eyes snapped up to his.  He had his head cocked to the side and his eyes surveyed me questioningly.  I wanted to slap myself for what I’d been thinking.  It was like every reason I’d actually been worthy of them had crumbled.  I was there because I didn’t treat them like freaks or beings to be worshipped.  At his core, he was Steve Rogers the kid who was born in Brooklyn and was small and sick and just wanted to do the right thing.

“Yes, Steve?”  I said, looking into his eyes.

He ran his thumb along my jaw for a moment and teased it over my lips.  I opened my mouth and he slipped it inside.  I sucked on it and he let out a choked moan.  Natasha moved behind me and dropped to her knees.

“How about you wrap those pretty lips around Steve’s dick?”  She purred against my ear.

Steve let a low guttural growl and bunched his hands into my hair.  I ran my tongue up the length of his cock and swirled it over the head licking the head.  A bead of precome had pooled there and I lapped it off, the salty taste coating my taste buds.  I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and sucked.  His hips started to roll forward.  I pushed down as far as I could comfortably take him and then started bobbing up and down.

Natasha started running her hands over me and kissing and sucking at my throat.  She sucked hard enough to mark making me moan softly.  She pinched and pulled at my nipples and one hand snaked down between my legs and started rolling over my clit.  I whimpered against Steve’s cock.

He started to snap his hips and I parted my lips and let him fuck my mouth.  Each thrust went a little further until I gagged.  He pulled out and I fell forward on my hands and knees panting.

Steve crouched down beside me and stroked my hair.  “Are you okay?”  He asked softly.

I nodded and looked up to him.  He leaned in and kissed me softly and when he pulled back he flipped me again so I was lying on my back.  He brought my feet up and put them on his shoulders, kissing my ankles as he did.  Natasha started stripping off her workout clothes.  I watched her as Steve teased at my folds with the tip of his cock.

With one swift movement, he sunk his cock into me.  His cock stretched me and filled me in a way I’d never experienced before.  I moaned and arched back on the mat.  Natasha approached us and kissed Steve.  Steve started to thrust, holding onto my hips.  Each forward snap of his hips pushed me back on the mat.  Natasha’s fingers came to my clit and she scissored it between them.  I was starting to come apart under the two of them and then Natasha straddled my face.

I lapped at her cunt, sucking at her folds and flicking my tongue over her clit.  The tart taste of her overwhelming me and making every other sense heightened.  Her fingers returned to my clit and Steve continued to fuck me, picking up his pace.  Pleasure surged through me like a brush fire making sweat bead on my skin.  It was all I was.  All I could focus on and when I came it was hard.  I screamed out against Natasha and bucked up under her.

She climbed off and Steve slowed his movements as the last waves of it rolled through me.  He pulled out and sat back, pulling Natasha into his lap.  She kissed him and pushed him back so he was lying down, his legs bent.  She guided his cock into her and held her hand out to me.  I moved over to them on slightly shaky legs.

“Are you done, Mishka?”  She asked as she rocked her hips against Steve.  “Steve would love to taste you I’m sure.”

As if in confirmation, Steve let out a low rumble and grabbed my thigh.  I straddled his face and he started to flick his tongue over my aching pussy.  I felt it slither inside of me and he flattened it and ran it up my folds.

Natasha and I started to kiss as we rode Steve.  She hungrily attacked my mouth like she was trying to taste every last drop of herself on my mouth.  Steve moaned against my cunt and Natasha bounced on his dick.

Our hands explored each other.  Moving from one person to the next like fluid.  Pinching nipples, rolling over clits, running over stomachs.  Natasha was the first to come, she leaned into me as it took her over and bit into my shoulder but she never stopped moving against Steve.  I was next.  It was gentler this time.  Like a slow wave through me. Though it made me weak at the knees and I had to climb off Steve and just sit and watch them.  Steve took hold of Natasha’s hips and started thrusting hard up into her.  She leaned down and they kissed graphically.  It sent Steve over and he groaned loudly arching up against the mat.  Every muscle of his tightening.  It was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen in my life.

We all just lay down panting on the ground for a moment.  “Well, that was a workout, alright,”  I said finally sitting up and pulling my clothes back on.  

Natasha and Steve laughed and followed suit starting to get dressed.  “Maybe you’d like to come sleep in with Bucky and I tonight,”  Steve suggested, pulling his t-shirt back on.

“I’d like that, Steve.  That is if Bucky’s okay with it.”  I answered.

He smiled.  “I’ll ask him, but I think he’d really like it.”


	14. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn’t exactly happy about the idea of sharing a bed with Elly.

I’m not sure if you’ve heard about James Buchanan Barnes.  There is a lot of rumors and speculation mixed in with the facts.  The fact he was an assassin with HYDRA is the one clear fact.  Why he was and how he turned is all mixed up.  But the one thing that everyone knows was that the Winter Soldier was a bad guy and he could kill you in cold blood without flinching.

Even today as one of the Avengers he seemed to play off that public perception.  He’s the dark one.  The terrifying one.  The one who will take that step the others might not because of some kind of moral prerogative.  And he trades off it.  Always standing in the shadows, scowling.  Being the dark shadow, to the light that is Captain America.

Only, in person, he is the light.  He is quiet and quite scared of new things.  But where Steve could be serious and sometimes quite snarky, Bucky was quiet and sweet natured with a killer sense of humor.

He was also terrified of hurting anyone.  So his reaction to being asked if I could sleep with them both did not go as well as I would have liked.

“I’m not so sure this is a good idea, Stevie.”  He said, shifty awkwardly on the couch as the three of us sat in the living room of their apartment.  It was already quite late.  Steve had failed to actually bring up the topic of me coming and spending the night with them until I got there, ready for bed.

“Hey, maybe you guys should have this conversation without me.”  I said, feeling really awkward.  I went to stand but Bucky reached up and took my hand.  The cool steel closed around my fingers so delicately, I could only barely feel the press of them.

“No, doll.  It’s not about you.  Don’t feel weird.  It’s just…” He shook his head.   “Steve and I have nightmares.  And they can be pretty violent.  I’ve woken up screaming …  and …  I’ve hurt people.”  He explained.  He couldn’t manage to keep eye contact with me while he talked and they dropped to his hands.

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  “We’ve both haven’t had a nightmare like that for a month, Buck.”   Steve soothed.  “And besides we’ll both be there.  I know you’re not going to let anything happen if I have the nightmare and I won’t let you hurt anyone either.”

“What if you’re too slow?  What if I break her neck?  How can I live with that?”  Bucky asked.

“You’re okay with Nat, Sam or Wanda sleeping in with us.”  Steve reasoned.

Bucky sighed.  “Sam, Nat, and Wanda have training.  Shit, Wanda can hold me down and make me go back to sleep all on her own.  Elly is … Elly is…”

“Super mundane and average?”  I offered up.

Bucky chuckled and looked up at me.  His hand went to my knee and he gave it a squeeze.  “No, you aren’t that, dahlin’.”  He said with a half smile.  “But you’re not an Avenger.”

I reached up and brushed his hair off his face.  “I get it, honestly.  You’ve got to be comfortable.  I’ll just go see if I can bunk with one of the others.”

Bucky looked over at the clock in the kitchen.  “It’s really late.”  He said.  “They’ve probably all gone and paired off.”

I let my hand run down his neck.  “Then I’ll, uh… I can go … I’ll just … Can I maybe sleep on your couch?”

Bucky shifted in his seat again.  His eyes flicked from me to the bedroom door and then down to his hands.  “I’m just worried about hurting you.”

“I know.  It’s okay.  I’m not scared of you, but I don’t want you to be in a position that makes you uncomfortable.”   I said.  “I can sleep out here.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a while and neither Steve or I did either.  Steve stood up.  “Sorry, doll.  Let me make up the couch for you.”   He said.

Bucky grabbed his hand.  “No. No… it’s okay.  She can sleep in with us.”  Bucky said.

“You sure, Buck?”  Steve asked, looking down at him.

“Yeah.  I’ll just make sure I’m lying on this.”  He said holding up his prosthetic arm.

We all got ready for bed.  There was a weird sort of tension hanging in the air and I don’t think I could have felt more out of place if I tried.  Steve gave me one of his shirts to wear and I waited for them to get into bed first to wait and see where they wanted me to be.

They made room between them and I crawled up into the bed between them both.  Steve immediately embraced me, wrapping me in his large arms.  Bucky moved a little closer.  He pushed his cybernetic arm up under the pillow and draped the other over me, resting his hand on Steve’s hip.

We talked for a little while but nothing more than that and I ended up drifting off to sleep before they did.  I woke a little later and noticed that Bucky was curled up into a tight ball pressed into my stomach.  He looked so tense and somehow fragile.  I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

He looked up at me.

“Oh sorry, Buck.  I thought you were asleep.”  I whispered.

He shook his head.  “I’ve only really dozed.”

I kept running my fingers through his hair and down his back.  “Buck, seriously I’m not that big, the couch is fine for me.”

He shifted up the bed so he was looking at me.  A shiver would run through him each time my hands ran down his neck, but he leaned into my touch.  “It’s fine, doll.  Really.  I don’t need that much sleep anyway.”

I kept moving my hands, running them over him, trying to get him to relax.  He moved a little closer to me and moved a leg between mine.  “Just makes me feel really guilty.  We should have checked first.”

Bucky put his hand on my cheek and ran his thumb along my jaw.  “Hey, it’s okay, Elly.”  He said quietly.  “I should be able to share a bed with people.”

“You can’t help what happened to you.  And you can’t help that it’s still haunting you.”  I whispered running my fingers over his shoulders.

He frowned and leaned his forehead against mine.  “I’m supposed to be the strong one.”

I wrapped my arms around him, drawing my body against his.  “You’re a human being, Bucky.  You’re allowed weakness.”

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.  His tongue ran over the corner of my mouth and I parted my lips and swirled my tongue with his.  I started to massage the base of his skull, lightly tugging on his hair.  He moaned a little against my mouth and rolled his hips up against me.

“That feels really good.”  He whispered.  “It took me a long time to get used to people touching me like that.  Now I can’t seem to get enough of it.  Sometimes I like it when Steve or Sam is just inside me and holding me.”

I teased my lips along his jawline.  “You did go a long time without.  But to be fair, I like that kind of thing too.”

His hands ran down my back and he gripped onto my ass and pulled me tighter against him.  I hooked my leg over his hip and he started kissing me again, our lips caressing each other’s.  He ran his hands up under the t-shirt I was wear and roamed over my skin.

“What’s happening here?”  I whispered pulling back a little.

Bucky kissed the spot under my ear his tongue swirling over my skin before he gently sucked on it.  “You don’t want to?”  He asked.

A quiet moan escaped my lips.  “No.  I do.  But Steve?”

Bucky chuckled.  “You not quite used to the group house dynamics, huh?”  He said, his voice still quiet but teasing.  “We all sleep like shit.  It’s not uncommon to wake up and screw while people are still asleep in the bed.  Helps relax us enough to go back to sleep.”

“Because of the endorphins,”  I replied.

“Mmm…”  He hummed, his hips pushing up so I could feel his cock through his boxes pressing against my bare pussy.  “Think you can be quiet, doll?”

I nodded and Bucky’s fingers slipped between my folds, he slowly ran them up and down and he started sucking on my throat.  I ran my hands over his skin.  Teasing his nipples, tracing my fingertips over the scarring where metal met flesh.  I slipped a hand into his boxers and ran my palm down the length of his cock.  He moaned and bucked up against my hand.

I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and slowly started to pump his length as his finger became more focused.  He drew little patterns on my clit.  Sometimes small and tight sometimes large and just ghosting his fingertips over it.  I could feel myself getting wet for him, and I gently rocked against his hand, whimpering quietly with need.

His fingers pushed inside of my cunt, and I gasped, throwing my head back.  “Oh fuck.” I murmured pressing my face against his neck.  He slowly fucked me with his fingers.  His metal fingers moved up under my shirt so he was pinching and pulling at my nipples.

I rolled my hips with his hand and pumped his cock.  He slowly brought me to the edge of climax.  It was somehow made worse by the need to be quiet.  My body trembled under his touch.  I felt hot and yet I broke out in goosebumps.

“Oh god, Bucky.  Please.  I need you inside me.”  I whispered.

Bucky pulled his hand away and guided his cock so I felt the press of it against my entrance.  He rubbed it up and down a few times, tapping it against my clit before he slowly sunk into me.  My head fell back, resting against Steve’s shoulder.  He shifted slightly and I felt his hand move to my ass.

Bucky chuckled and took Steve’s hand, kissing his fingers before moving it back off me.  He slowly started to thrust into me.  Just gently rolling his hips.  He brought his fingers to my mouth and dragged them over my lips.  Painting them with my fluids.  I opened my mouth and licked the tips before pulling them into my mouth and sucking them clean.

He growled against my ear.  “Fuck, you feel so good, doll.”

“You do too.”  I whimpered, my hands going back to massaging his scalp.  “God, Buck.  I feel so close already.”

“Don’t hold back on my account.”  Bucky purred, moving into my hands more.

I tugged gently on his locks and dragged the tips of my fingers over his scalp.  A metal finger returned to my clit and the cold metal ran in circles over my heat.

“Fuck.  Oh fuck.  I’m gonna come.”  I whispered urgently.  My core clenched suddenly, and I came, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the moan.

Bucky kept moving.  He alternated his pace, going slow and steady to quickly rutting into me.  He never eased up his fingers on my clit and all I could do was cling to him as my orgasm faded and another one took me over, stronger than before. The squeeze of my cunt brought him over too.  He jerked into me and I felt his cock twitch as he spilled hot come inside of me.

“Fuck.  Me.”  I panted, as he slipped from within me.

“Isn’t that what just happened?”  Bucky teased playfully, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling in under my chin.

I laughed softly.  “It sure is.”  I replied.  “Quite competently.”

“Mmm… competent is the best compliment I’ve ever received from someone I just had sex with.”  He teased.

I playfully swatted his ass and he wriggled so he was pressed tightly against me.  “It’s been nice having you around so much, Elly.”  Bucky murmured against my skin.  “I’m glad you’re moving into the tower.”

I smiled closing my eyes.  “Yeah me too, Buck.”

This time, he fell asleep before I did.


	15. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly has breakfast with Bucky, and then lunch with Bruce.

I woke the next day completely wrapped in Bucky’s arms and Steve nowhere to be found.  Bucky was not impressed.

“Damn it!  He knows I hate waking up with someone else and he’s gone.  What if I hurt you?”  He muttered against my skin.

“Yeah, but you didn’t.  Let’s focus on that.”  I said snuggling into him more.

It had turned out that Steve had gone for his morning run with Sam so Bucky and I made pancakes together.

“How come you and Steve are so paired off compared to everyone else?  I thought playing favorites would be a bad idea.”  I asked as we sat down opposite each other on the couch, plates on our laps and our legs entwined.

“If any of the others say they don’t have favorites they’re lying to you.  But I think it’s because of a few things.”  Bucky said.  “Partly it’s just because we have known each other forever.  We’re more comfortable together than alone.  Partly it’s the nightmares thing.  I can’t sleep alone but when I’m with someone else I just worry about hurting them.  Partly it’s because when I came here no one trusted me at all except Steve.  Even though back then he was with Sam and so fuckin’ torn about what to do and I didn’t want to step in between them, he still let me live in his apartment because I had no one else.  And… there’s…”. He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.  “What’s wrong?”

“Look, we do love everyone else.  I’d say we’re in love with them all even if most of them would freeze up if we said it.  Fuck, I even love Tony in his own way even if we’re never going to be the two closest members of…”  He paused looking for a word.

“Of the sexvengers?”  I offered up.

He laughed and shook his head.  “Yeah, that.”  He said.  “I know Stevie would have a lot of trouble having to give any of them up if they decided they couldn’t be part of the group anymore.  But we might be immortal.  Neither one of us has aged since the forties.  And maybe that’s the ice but I wasn’t even on ice for the whole time and look at me?”  He said.  “We’re both really scared about what that means.  It makes me sick thinking we’ll probably have to bury the others one day.  So… we make time for each other so that this is always strong because one day, it’s probably going to be all we have.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Bucky,”  I said thinking about all the real world implications that would have.  “You don’t worry about bringing more people in like me?  Wouldn’t it hurt to just keep falling in love over and over just to outlive them all?”

“Yeah, it terrifies me,”  Bucky answered.  “And that’s something else, we use the alone time to be upset about it.  But we decided if we isolate ourselves we’d become jaded and start seeing ourselves as not human.  And we don’t want that.  So we keep our hearts open.  Pain is part of life I’m afraid.”

“What a dark conversation to start the day with.”  I mused taking a large mouthful of pancake.

“Hey, you fuckin’ started it, darlin’.”  Bucky teases poking me with his foot.

* * *

 

After breakfast, I headed to the lab to do some work.  Bruce was already there and I kissed his cheek as I passed him and went to start my own work.  He blushed pink and looked up at me before going back to his work.

I disappeared into work.  I have a tendency to just block out everything else.  Just after midday, my stomach pulled me out of it.  I sat up from where I was hunched over the electron microscope and stretched.  Bruce turned and smiled at me.

“I was wondering when you’d poke your head back up.”  He said.

“I think I just narrowed down the gene for super strength,”  I said.  “I mean, the sample size isn’t big but there’s something there.”

He came over and leaned over me to look over my work.  “That looks promising.  You should certainly keep exploring that.”

I touched the back of his hand and ran my finger over it.  He looked over at me, his cheeks flushing and my stomach rumbled loudly.

He started to laugh.  “Did you eat a dinosaur earlier?”

“I swallowed him whole and now he’s hungry.”  I laughed.

“Shall we get some lunch?”  Bruce asked.

I nodded and we got up.  “Do you want to come down to my apartment?”  He asked.

Normally the common floor was the default place to go for lunch.  They ordered food in and people came and went at their own leisure.  Asking me to his apartment meant something.  He wanted to spend more time alone with me.  “Like a date?”

He ran his hand through his hair.  He was now bright red and he couldn’t maintain eye contact.  “Yes.  Uh… yes. If.  If you want to?”

“I’d love to,”  I said, linking my fingers with his.

We went down to his floor.  On the way, he asked for FRIDAY to order in some Indian food.  He led me into his apartment and headed straight for the kitchen.  His apartment was decorated very simply, but with a lot of plant life.  All the furniture was made of wood or cloth and there was even a wicker pod hanging from a wood frame that sat near the window that showed views out over Central Park.  He had an incense cone sitting on a side table and it made the room smell like sandalwood.

“Can I get you tea?”  Bruce asked.

“Yes please.”  I agreed and Bruce pulled down a clay teapot and added leaves to it and set a kettle on the stove to boil.

“I really like your apartment,”  I said as I looked around.

“Thank you.  I spent a lot of time working out what worked best for me to keep calm and relaxed.”  He said.  “Tony helped design it based on what I told him. It’s been working.  I used to be afraid to sleep.  Now, not as much.”

The mention of Tony’s name made me flinch a little and I wondered when I’d get used to hearing it.  And when he’d stop avoiding me altogether.  The not even wanting to look at me thing was painful.  “It must have been weird to have to learn to live with the other guy,”  I said tapping my forehead.

The kettle started to whistle and he took it off the heat and poured the boiling water into the pot.  He let out a strained half laugh.  “See… that’s the thing.  He’s always been there.  It’s just the whole turning green thing I had to get used to.”

“What do you mean?”  I asked.

He put the teapot on a tray with two small clay cups and brought them over to the coffee table.  He sat down and I went and sat beside him as he poured the tea.

“I know about your dad.  What he did.  You should probably know… you’re not alone here in that.”  He said, not looking at me.  “Most of us have that.  I think Bucky, Sam, and Wanda might be the only ones who didn’t to some extent.”

I put my hand on his knee and he looked up at me.  “My father was… he was a jealous and violent man.  He beat me and my mother regularly.  Badly.  Eventually, he killed her and I was taken and given to my aunt to raise.  But it was too late.  By then I’d already started disassociating.”  He dropped his eyes again and took a sip of tea.  “The Hulk terrifies me.  I think he might hate me sometimes.  Hate how weak I am.  But he is my protector.  He always has been.  After a while every beating my father gave me, he took.  Even now, yes he comes out when I’m angry, but he also comes out when I’m in danger.  The experiment gave him a physical form, but he’s been there as long as I can remember.”

I cupped Bruce’s jaw and ran my thumb over it.  “I’m so sorry, B.  I can’t even imagine growing up with someone worse than my dad.”

Bruce went to say something but there was a knock at the door.  He got up and answered it, grabbing the bags from the delivery guy and bringing them over to the table.  He then grabbed some plates and silverware and brought them over.

“Are you vegetarian?”  I asked as I filled my plate with a mixture of daal, palak paneer, kofta, rice, and naan.

“Yes.  No.  Not exactly.  He… he’s so violent.  I just try and even the scales where I can.  But I’m not exactly strict about it.  If he’s in charge not at all.”  He answered as he filled his own plate.

“You’re really worried about him coming out?  If we…?”  I nodded in the direction of his bedroom.

“It’s happened before.   With Nat.  He took out a wing of the building.”  Bruce answered.

“Holy shit that must have been scary,”  I said.  “You’d think the endorphin rush would calm him.”

Bruce shook his head.  “It’s extremes and besides, that doesn’t happen until the end.”

I put my plate down and placed both my hands on his leg.  “Bruce.   We can be whatever you want us to be.  Go at whatever speed you want us to go.  If it worries you to make us physical we don’t have to. If you want to but you need time, that’s fine too.”

“I do… it’s not… I don’t…”  He stopped, taking a deep breath.  “It’s not that I don’t ever want to have sex.  I do.  And I do with you.  But if something happened… how could I live with that?”

I smiled and brushed a lock of his hair from his head.  “Seriously.  I’m not about talking people into sex.  You can say no for whatever reason.  But know this, I’m not scared of you, Bruce Banner.”

He turned away from me.  “That’s just because you haven’t met the other guy.”

“Hey, if he protected you from your dad, he can’t be all bad,”  I said.

Bruce put his plate down and his hand went to my cheek.  “Where did Natasha even find you?”  He said and leaned into me.

I bridged the gap and this time when he kissed me it was it was hungrier and more desperate than it had been before.  His hands slid up my thigh and pulled me a little closer to him.  He backed off again, his hands just gently exploring my skin and the kiss becoming more of a slow caress of our lips together.  I matched him, not wanting to force anything.  Letting him set the pace.  I let my own hands run up and down his back slowly.  Bruce’s hands remained tentative.  He teased at the hem of my t-shirt and brushed under my breasts.

I bunched up my t-shirt, letting his fingers touch my bare skin.  He made a guttural moan and broke the kiss looking at me.  His eyes looked muddy brown and lust blown.  “Can we… can we uh… not here.”

“You sure?  There’s no need to rush.”  I said, slightly breathless.

He nodded and I got to my feet.  We started to kiss again and he guided me to his bedroom.  I unbuttoned his shirt as we moved and he shrugged it off as we went through the door.  I pulled my own shirt off, breaking our kiss.  His eyes roamed my body and he ran his hands over me like he was afraid I was going to disappear.  I unfastened his pants and he stepped out of them before doing the same for me.

“You trust me?”  He whispered.

I leaned into him and rested my forehead against his.  “Completely.”

He tilted his head and captured my lips and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist.  I let out a surprised squeak and clung to him as he carried me to the bed.  I slid down to the mattress when we got there and moved back, getting him to climb after me, as we continued to hungrily kiss each other.  I unhooked my bra and threw it off.  He broke the kiss and for a moment he just hovered over me, hands on either side of my shoulders and looked down at my breasts breathing heavily.  His chest rising and falling and his hands digging into the sheets.  He leaned in and started kissing and sucking at my breast, my nipple hardening in his mouth before he moved to the other breast.

I arched my back opening up to him more and hooked my leg around his waist.  My hand slipped down to his boxers and I palmed my hand over the length of his rock hard cock.  He let out a low primal moan and buried his face in my neck.  His hand slipped down to my panties teasing over the soaked material.  I reached into his boxers and wrapped my hand around his cock and started to pump.

He jerked back suddenly breathing heavily.  I could see the muscles shifting under his skin.  His eyes flew open.  They were tinged with green and looking around everywhere.  “I need… I need…”  He panted, his voice coming out a low rumble.

I could feel my heart racing but I put both my hands on his jaw, not sure what else I could do in the vulnerable position I was in.  “Bruce, you have this.  Stay with me.”  I then changed who I was talking to.  “There’s no danger here, big guy.  You gotta stay back now.  Please.”

Bruce closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths.  When he opened them again they’d returned to that muddy brown of before.  “I - I’m sorry.  Sorry.”  He stuttered, his eye darting back and forth between mine.

I shook my head and ran my hands through his hair.  “It’s okay.  Really.  What do you want to do?”

“It’s just… sometimes… I have trouble with affection.  And all the brain chemicals…”  He said, his words coming out quickly and unfocused.

I cupped his jaw again.  “Bruce, look at me.”  His eyes shot to mine and I ran my thumbs over his jaw.  “It’s okay.  You got it under control.  We’re both still here.  Do you want to stop?”

“No… no, I want to do this.  With you.”  He said quietly.

“I’m still here, B,”  I said quietly.

He kissed me hard.  His hand went to my hair and held me in place and his fingers went back to my panties.  He pushed them down, and I wriggled out of them before helping him remove his boxers.

I took his cock in my hand and ran the head up and down my folds.  I pulled back from the kiss just a little.  “You’re in control.  At the speed you want, Bruce.”  I whispered.  He nodded briefly before resuming the kiss his tongue flicking over mine.

He teased me with his cock, slicking it and pressing the head against my clit making me moan.  He rolled his hips forward just a little, the head of his cock stretching my entrance.  I let out a soft moan against his lips and ran my hands down his back.  He sunk his cock into me painstakingly slow and moaned when he was into the hilt.

He started to thrust.   Slowly at first, just rolling his hips into mine.  I kept touching all of him I could reach.  I brought my knees up and rested my feet on his ass.  An orgasm slowly built in me.  He grabbed my hip with his free hand and picked up the pace and force of his thrusts.  I brought my finger to my clit and started to completely come apart under him.  A sheen of sweat clung to my body as I arched up under him.  “Oh fuck, Bruce.”  I mewled breaking the kiss.  I was breathless and so close to my climax.

He groaned deeply and loudly and bit down on my shoulder.  I cried out and came clenching around his cock.  His fingers tightened in my hair and on my hip and he released, spilling hot ribbons of come inside me.

I rolled my hips riding out the orgasm holding onto him and stroking his hair.  He slipped from inside me and rolled off onto his side opening his eyes.  They were tinged with green again.  I reached up and ran a finger over his brow and down his cheek.  “Bruce?”  I said, quietly.

“It’s okay.  Oh god, this is going to sound awful.”  He said, shaking his head.  “It’s… he’s just watching.  I think he likes you.”

I kissed his brow.  “That’s okay if he stays back.  He’s part of you, Bruce.  Besides, I’m kinda getting used to doing these kinds of things with an audience now.”  I joked.

He draped an arm over me.  “So I’ve heard.  Maybe next time I’ll get to see that show.”

I chuckled.  “I hope so.”


	16. Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets fed up with Tony isolating himself and takes Elly to see him. Elly’s apartment is ready to move in to.

I finished up my work at Columbia.  My teaching load at an end and all my work being transferred over to the tower.  My apartment in the tower wasn’t done yet, but I was there every night anyway, just room hopping a lot.  So I organized to have my own apartment packed and put into storage as I waited.

The not seeing Tony thing was starting to really stress me out though.  Not because of me or the others.  I loved being with them.  They were feeling like family even at this really early stage, which was often really scary.  I worried about losing my identity, or getting in over my head and not having any way to get out.   I worried I’d get hurt or that I’d end up hurting them.

Not that any of them ever made me feel that way.  It’s just scary when feelings hit you so hard and you’ve never really experienced them before.

Tony though.  Tony really worried me.  He worried me because he was now alone again, just as he’d started coming back.  I blamed myself for getting caught.  I hated that he was blaming himself and isolating himself like that.  On top of that, he now had to feel uncomfortable in his own home.  Every move he made he needed to double check that he wouldn’t accidentally come across me.

I sat in the lab with my headphones in working. Since coming to the lab I’d been getting more and more people coming forward with powers.  Not to mention, that Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Bruce all offered up their own samples. I tried to tell them they didn’t need to.  I knew it was a big deal to Steve after everything that had happened to Bucky.  He wouldn’t take my no at all.  I think he was trying to prove to me that he trusted me.

I was so immersed in my work I didn’t notice Bruce come in.  So when he put his hand on my shoulder I literally jumped off the chair.   I pulled my earbuds out and turned to face him.  My heart hammering.  “You scared the shit out of me.”  I panted.

Bruce chuckled.  “Sorry… sorry.”  He said.  “Come with me.”

I tucked my headset in my pocket and followed after him as he led me out of the lab and to the stairs.  “Where are we going?”  I asked as we started to climb them.

He shook his head but he did offer me his hand.  I took it and he gave it a squeeze.  We climbed two flights before reaching the door he wanted and he went to open the door.

“Doctor Banner, Doctor Cooper doesn’t have clearance to enter the Engineering lab,”  FRIDAY said.

“I’m giving her the clearance.  Open the door, FRIDAY.”  Bruce said, tersely.

It felt like my heart had stopped beating.  Tony was on the other side of that door and Bruce was forcing a confrontation.  What was I supposed to say to him?  Would he even listen to me?

“Mister Stark was very clear about Doctor Cooper not being allowed in the lab or in the penthouse,”  FRIDAY said.

“I don’t care what Mister Stark said, I’m overwriting it.  Open the door, FRIDAY or the Hulk will open it.”  Bruce snarled.

“Doctor Banner, you aren’t authorized to grant her access.”  She said.  I don’t know if I was reading into something that wasn’t there, but she sounded like she was trying to reason with him or calm him down.

“FRIDAY, please.  He can’t keep hurting himself like this.” I pleaded.

Nothing happened for a moment and then the door clicked open.  “Did you just successfully appeal to a computer’s empathy?”  Bruce asked looking at me.

I shrugged.  “Part of her design was to assess and treat injuries right?”

Bruce shook his head and pushed the door open.  The engineering lab was large and dark, with high ceilings and a lot of blue light.  There were large benches and robotic arms.  A row of Iron Man suits ran along the wall.  Tony was hunched over a bench alone tinkering with something.  He looked up when we came in and the expression that passed over his face was akin to the one you’d make if someone shoved a knife into your kidney.

“FRIDAY.  I said Elly wasn’t allowed in here.”  Tony said, readjusting his features in an attempt to cover the pain.

I approached him slowly.  FRIDAY didn’t answer and he looked around at a computer screen and started tapping on some things.  “What did you do to FRIDAY?”  He snapped.

“Doctor Banner and Doctor Cooper did nothing to me, sir.”  She answered.  “My systems are fully operational.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped spinning around to face me.  “Tony.  It wasn’t your fault.”

He brushed me away and turned back to his screens.  “You must have done something to her.  This isn’t funny, Bruce.  Those are security protocols you messed with.”

“I assure you, Mister Stark I am working perfectly,”  FRIDAY said.

“Then what is she doing in here?”  Tony shouted pointing at me.

I jumped and put my hand on his arm again. “You programmed her to watch out for you right?”

He didn’t say anything just stood staring at me.

“Tony, it wasn’t your fault,”  I said again, taking another step towards him.

He stepped away from me.  “She was trying to get to me.”

“You can’t help that your position makes you a target,”  I said.  “This wasn’t your fault.”

“Everyone around me gets hurt.  It’s what I do.  I hurt people.  You’re better off staying clear of me.”  He said, breaking eye contact.

I held my arms out and he moved into them like it was reflex.  I closed them around him.  “Tony, everyone loves you and we want you to come back.  Stop pushing us away.”  I said quietly stroking my hands through his hair.

He rested his forehead against my chest and Bruce came up behind him and hugged him from behind.  “I just keep fucking it up.  Every decision I make gets people hurt. I can’t - I can’t keep doing this to everyone.”  He said in almost a whisper.

“You aren’t an island, Tony,”  Bruce said.  “This is me saying it to you.  The guy who runs as soon as it even looks like things will get difficult.  You can’t keep isolating yourself.”

Tony’s arms wrapped around me and he clung to me.  For a while he didn’t even say anything, he just held me.  Slowly he straightened up and shrugged us off.  “Your apartment is ready.  Do you want to go see it?”  He said.

Just like that, he was back again.  I blinked at him for a second and then smiled.  “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Tony led both Bruce and me to the elevator and we took it down to my floor.  “The lock is set to your biometrics. The tower is safe obviously, but just for that extra sense of security.”  Tony explained.

“Fancy,”  I said, putting my hand on the scanner.  It clicked open and the door swung in.  The living room was massive.  Bigger than my old apartment.  It was decorated with a mixture of my own eclectic furniture blended seamlessly with a bunch of new things.

I blinked around the room, slightly overwhelmed.  I knew he was renovating, but not that he was furnishing it.  I had a mild internal freakout.  I really, really hated being bought and even though I knew that this was the equivalent of me buying him a hotdog from a street vendor, it made me slightly panicky.  “Tony.  Did you buy…”

He waved his hand to interrupt me.  “You couldn’t move into an empty apartment.  I did it for everyone else.”

Bruce put his hand in the middle of my back.  “It’s what he does.”

I took a deep breath in and released it slowly then looked around the room trying to forget about the money and appreciate the thought.  He’d really taken me and my tastes into account.  Not just looking at what I already owned, but going off what he knew about me too.  This wasn’t just quickly thrown together, he’d spent time on it.  This was almost more me than if I’d gone and bought the things for myself.  From the squashy overstuffed couch to the bookshelves that complemented the antique hardwood one I already owned but didn’t match it exactly.

“Come through here, let me show you the kitchen.”  He said.

He pointed out the features.  The fact it had a full oven.  The gas cooktops.  How he’d replaced all my cracked and chipped plates with new ones.  The thing that stuck out to me was there was a shelf with decorative plates.  I’d had one previously, but the set was rare and hard to find.  He’d tracked down every single one of them and filled the shelf.  The man who had broken up with me had scoured auction sites and listings to get the rest.  He’d broken up with me and still done that for me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck.  “I love it, Tony.”

He pressed his lips to the top of my head.  “You haven’t even seen it all yet.”

I smiled up at him.  “Okay, how about the most important room?”

He smirked and led us down a hallway.  “That’s a bathroom.”  He said pointing to a door.

“Hey, why are we blowing past a bathroom like they aren’t the best,”  I said as I followed him to the bedroom.

“You said you wanted to see the bedroom.”  He said opening the door at the end of the hall.  “Ta-dah!”

I stepped into the room and almost stopped breathing.  The walls were decorated with photos from my travels printed onto canvas.  There was another bookshelf with all my favorite well-worn novels.  Beside it was a wingback armchair and a lamp with a scarf draped over it.  There were a few other things around that made it my bedroom and not just a room from a catalog. Knick-knacks and my old acoustic guitar.   The view the room had was over the city with the Chrysler and Empire State building on each side.  The thing that made my jaw drop though was the bed.  It was round and huge.  I think it would comfortably fit all of us in it and some extra guests.  It hung from the ceiling on thick Bungie like cables.

“First of all, I said most important room.  You extrapolated that data to mean bedroom.”  I said turning to look at Tony.

“You have to go through the bedroom to get to the closet,”  Tony said walking over to the other side of the room and opening a door.  “I know what’s important.”

I laughed and then ran to the bed, jumping into it.  It swayed back and forth violently and I rolled onto my back giggling. “Secondly, what is this?  This is amazing!”

“You like it?”  Tony asked, sounding really unsure.  “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

“I love it, Tony.  Holy shit, how is this so comfortable?”  I said patting the sides of me, inviting Tony and Bruce to try it with me.

Tony climbed up next to me and lay on his back while Bruce was a little more tentative getting in on the other side.

“Not quite as comfortable as mine,”  Tony said.

“Yeah, but yours doesn’t do this,”  I say, pulling on one of the cables, making the bed rock back and forth.

“It’s relaxing, like being in a hammock,”  Bruce said.

“Mmm… and imagine how much fun could be had too,”  I replied with a smirk.

“That’s why I chose it,”  Tony said rubbing my thigh.

I rolled on my side to face him.  “You really see me, don’t you?  Who I really am?”

Tony rolled onto his side facing me.  “It’s just… I … You know how…”  He stammered.  I’d never seen him at a loss for words before.  It was endearing.  I leaned in and brought my lips to his.  His hands went to my hair and he kissed me with such hunger and need.  I hooked my leg over his hip.

He started to roll his hips against me, and I could feel his cock starting to stiffen.  I broke the kiss worried that Bruce might not want to be part of what seemed to be about to happen.  “Bruce?”

Bruce pressed his body against my back.  “I’m here.”  He said, pressing his lips to my neck.

“You sure?”  I asked reaching behind me and running my fingers through his hair.

“Yes.  Thank you for checking on me.”  He whispered.

I started kissing Tony again.  Our tongues circled each other and I dipped mine into his mouth.  He reached over me and took Bruce’s hand putting it on my stomach.  As Bruce slowly teased up under my t-shirt, Tony ran his palm up Bruce’s chest and rutted against me.

Tony pulled back from me sucking my lower lip.  “I think we need to lose some clothes.”  He said.

“Agreed,”  I said, pulling my own t-shirt off my head, before removing Tony’s.  I turned and started unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt as he worked his pants off.  Tony pulled my yoga pants and panties off in one go.  One by one, we shed each piece of clothing tossing them over the edge of the bed.

Bruce pulled me against him and kissed me, his hand going to my hair and holding me in place as his tongue explored my mouth.  A low rumble formed in his chest and his fingers went to my folds and started playing with my clit.  Tony kissed along my shoulder blade and rocked against me.  His fingers joined Bruce’s at my cunt, and he pushed two against me.

I pulled back from Bruce with a gasp.  “Bruce?”  I whispered.

He made that rumbling growl sound again and opened his eyes to look at me.  His eyes were his but flecked with green.  “I - I’m still in charge.”

“Bruce is driving,”  I said firmly.

“Yes.  He knows.  Just - I - I think he’s asking…”  Bruce stutters.

I looked into his eyes and the turned to Tony.  “You okay with the big guy watching?  He’ll stay back.”

Tony stilled for a moment and I leaned back against him.  I could feel his heart racing.  “He did save my life one time.  I guess that’s okay.”

“You can watch. Just watch.”  I said, addressing the Hulk.

Bruce growled and nodded his head before blinking back at me.  I leaned in and kissed him and he pushed his cock up against my cunt.  Tony moved his fingers to my clit and Bruce eased inside of me.  I brought my knee up and reached behind me taking Tony’s cock into my hand and started stroking him as Bruce fucked me.

Tony thrust against my hand, I could feel the sticky build of his precome, getting on my hand and sticking to my ass.  He kissed my back and rubbed his fingers over my clit.  Despite the pace that was being set being not too fast, everything was intimate and intense.  I was being brought to climax very quickly.  The way I pumped Tony’s cock became erratic, and I rolled my hips, clenching my walls around Bruce as I rubbed against Tony.

Both men started sucking and biting at my throat and I tilted my head back to give them better access, knowing that by the time they were done I was going to be a collection of bruises.  Bruce and I started to pant and make low moans.  I let go of Tony’s cock and just held on to Bruce as every muscle I had clenched.  When they relaxed again I came.  Hard.  I cried out incoherently and Bruce bit down on my shoulder with a growl as he emptied inside me.

I broke the kiss with Bruce and rested my forehead against his for a moment, taking deep breaths as we rode out our orgasms.  “You okay?”  I whispered.

He brushed his lips over mine and hummed.  “Very.”

I let him slip from me and turned on Tony pushing him onto his back.  “You’ve been very patient, Tony,”  I said, straddling him.

“Bruce is the only one I’ll do that for.”  He said with a smirk as his hands slid up and down my thighs.  “How come you always have to be on top?”

I rocked my hips against him, slicking his cock with the fluids that dripped from me.  He grabbed my hips and sunk his cock into me.  I gasped and fell forward for a moment bracing myself on his shoulders. “Fuck.”  I breathed.  “I’m the boss, Tony.  Don’t you know?”

He laughed and gave my thigh and slap.  I started to ride him, bouncing up and down on his cock.  I reached for Bruce and coaxed him closer to us.  Bruce pushed his body up against Tony’s.  He ran his fingers down over Tony’s stomach and up my thigh.  Tony groaned and arched up just as Bruce started to finger my clit.

“Hey Tony,”  I said, leaning over him.  “You think after you come in me, if you tasted it, it would be like tasting science.”

Tony laughed and shook his head.  “You’re a dirty bitch, you know that?”  He said and pulled me into a hard kiss.

I moved faster, sweat beading on my skin as I rode him hard.  Bruce continued to tease my clit.  My breath started coming in shallow and I broke the kiss with Tony and just rested my forehead against his, out breath mingling.  My legs trembled as I moved and my core muscles clenched.

“You gonna come?”  Tony asked, almost taunting me.

I couldn’t even find a word.  I just moaned.  I couldn’t hold it back anymore.  My nerves were raw. I came, almost collapsing against him, my body shuddering.

Tony started thrusting up into me and I slowly sat up and began rolling my hips slowly against him. I ran my hands down his chest and moved Bruce’s hand from my clit to the base of Tony’s cock.  Bruce looked at Tony, checking he was okay with it.  Tony closed his eyes and arched his back moaning.  Bruce teased Tony’s balls and stroked the base of his cock.  Tony’s abs tightened under my fingers and his eyes screwed shut.  I felt his cock twitch inside me and he jerked up and came.

I collapsed down on top of him and slithered off so I was between the two of them.  “Welcome back to the group, Tony.”  I sighed, kissing his cheek.

Tony looked at me seriously for a second.  “You know my…  I never … My feelings never changed.  Not for any of you.”

Bruce rubbed Tony’s arm.  “We all know that.”

“Despite how much you pretend otherwise, you’re human, Tony.  You’re allowed to make mistakes.  We’ll be here to catch you.”  I said.  “That’s the point right?  To be there for the good stuff and the shitty stuff?”

Tony shook his head.  “How are you even real?  Your heart is way too pure to be around the likes of us.”  He said.  “And don’t let it get out that I’m human.”

I laugh. “Alright, robo-boy.  Lets the three of us take a shower in my new bathroom and then we can see if we can find the others.”


	17. The Super Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome back party is thrown for Tony. Elly bites off a little more than she can chew.

After we took Tony back to tell the others that he was back in again, Natasha insisted on a party being thrown.  There are pretty much two things Tony Stark is known best for, the first is Iron Man and the other is his parties.  This wasn’t the usual massive blow out you’d see on the society pages but there were people who weren’t in the group there.  Vision and Rhodey of course.  Happy as well.  There were a few others.  I met the Maria that Nat would bring up from time to time.  A kinda scary guy called Nick.  Plus a half a dozen other people they seemed to trust with the knowledge of their polyamorous relationship with each other.

At some point, I got drunk enough to think it was funny to make everyone cocktails with sex names.  I started with Natasha and Clint who had been watching me bemused just making myself stupid cocktails.

“This is for you,”  I said sliding a cream based drink in front of Natasha.  “I’m giving you an orgasm.”  I turned to Clint and slid a brightly colored red and orange fruit cocktail in front of him.  “And some sex on the beach for you.”

“I don’t like having sex on the beach.  Too much sand.”  Clint said.

“This doesn’t look like it has nearly enough vodka in it,”  Natasha added as she stirred the straw in her drink.

“It has zero vodka.  Is zero enough?”  I joked taking the drinks and switched them.  “Fixed.  This one is mostly vodka and this one tastes like coffee.”

Clint picked the drink up and sipped it.  “This doesn’t taste like any coffee I’ve ever had.”

“No, because I didn’t add dirt to it,”  I said, starting to giggle.

“You’re such a little shit.”  Clint laughed.

I leaned over the bar in front of him.  “You love me.”

He made a noncommittal grunt sound and kissed me.

Next, I made a virgin sex on the beach for Bruce because he doesn’t drink and it was all I could think of.  I don’t know that he loved it, but he drank it anyway, I think just appreciating the fact I was including him in the joke.  Tony, I made a Suck, Bang, Blow.  This thing has like 10 different liquors in it.  He took a drink and told me it wasn’t alcoholic enough and then slapped my ass.

I then made up two small layered shots with cream on the top giggling the whole time.

“What are you planning?”  Sam asked eyeing me suspiciously.

“Nothing,”  I said, as I kept laughing.  “Keep watching Steve though.”

I walked over to Bucky and Steve not able to quite keep a straight face and held out the drinks to them.  They each took them hesitantly eyeing the glasses like I’d done something to them.

“I’ll bite, what are they?”  Bucky said.

“I just gave you both a blowjob at the same time,”  I say with a smirk.

Bucky started laughing while Steve just stared at the drink in his hand.  “I think you’re a little ambitious there, doll.”  Bucky teased.

“You just have to set your mind to these things,”  I said, unable to contain my giggles.

Bucky put his hand on my hip and took a sip of the drink.  “Well you know if you ever want to put your mind to these things.”

“It’s a shot.  Just all in one go.  Like… when… I try… blowing you both …”  I said through hysterical giggles.

“How much have you had to drink?”  Bucky asked, tossing the drink back.  He grimaced at me.  “Please don’t make me any more of those.”

“I have had a lot,”  I said taking the glass back.  “And don’t worry, it was a one-off joke shot.”

Bucky nudged Steve with his elbow.  “Come on, Stevie.  Enjoy your nice blowjob.”

“Yeah, Stevie.”  I teased.  “You know I’m good at them.”

Steve blushed and threw the drink back.  “Oh god, that was awful.  Your mouth is much better.”

“Why thank you.  That’s really nice to say.”  I said between giggles, taking the glass back off Steve.  “It’s nice to see you both swallow,”  I added and turned walking away.

Bucky completely lost it behind me.

“Nice,”  Clint said when I got back. “That went right to his ears.”

“Alright now for Wanda,”  I said, looking through the drinks.  I layered another shot and went and found her talking to Maria Hill.

She looked up as soon as I was near her and started laughing.  “You’re such a dork.”  She said taking the drink from me and putting her arm around my waist.

I nuzzled into her neck.  “You don’t like it?  We can make a different kind.  You and me in the shower?”

She turned into me her skin warming up under my hand.  “You’re a very bad girl.”  She whispered, almost teasing my lips with her own.

Maria cleared her throat and we both looked up.  “Hey, kid?  I don’t get a drink?”

We both jumped a little and looked at her.  “Oh shit.  Yeah… yeah of course.  Any preference?”

Maria laughed.  “I’m just messing with you.  But if you’re gonna start making out, maybe move it over there.”  She said, pointing to the couches where Tony and Bruce were talking with Rhodey.

“Maybe later.  I still gotta make Sam his drink.”   I said.  I kissed Wanda briefly before pulling away and heading back to the bar.  “Alright, Sammy.  What am I going to get you?”

Sam cocked his eyebrow at me and pulled me close to him.  “I have a better idea.”

He lifted me up on the bar and his hands went to the hem of my shirt.  I knew right away what he’d planned to do.  He teased the side of my neck with his nose.  “Can I?”  He whispered.

I looked around at the room and nodded.   He lifted my shirt up over my head.  I lay back and Sam grabbed some salt and ran a line down from my breasts to my belly button.  He picked a piece of lime up and held it out.  I took it between my teeth.  I watched as he grabbed the bottle of tequila.  People had started to gather round now.  Sam poured tequila straight into my belly button.  The cold liquid made me clench up and a shiver ran up my spine.

Sam ran his tongue down along the line of salt and sucked at my belly button, his tongue swirling over my skin.  He moved to come take the lime and I didn’t even pretend that I was going to maybe keep holding it for him.  I dropped it immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hard kiss.  I swirled my tongue in his mouth, the heat and woodiness from the tequila still clinging to his lips.  His hand went to my hair and he hummed against my lips.  He pulled back and looked down at me his brown eyes twinkling.  “I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to play that game, El.”

“I think that’s exactly how you play it,”  I smirked.

“Alright, birdboy.  You’ve had your turn.”  Tony said, elbowing Sam out of the way.

I laughed as he started to draw the line of salt on my skin.  “Am I going to have to do this for everyone?”

“You can’t go playing favorites now, El.”  He said, pouring the alcohol into my belly button.

“I wouldn’t dare.”   I teased.

So I let them one at a time, each take a shot off me.  Clint followed Tony.  I kissed them each instead of letting them take a bite of lime.  Natasha went after Clint, but instead of putting a slice of lime between my teeth, she just squeezed the juice of it over them and licked it off when she reached them.  Bruce passed on the game.  Maria had a go as did Rhodey though I let them both bite the lime.  Vision did too, though he wasn’t really sure what the fuss was about.  His tongue felt like how it tastes to lick a battery.  Wanda followed Vision and she teased me with her powers as she ran her tongue over me, making me squirm under her.  Bucky’s metal hand squeezed my thigh as he drank the alcohol from my skin.

“Now your turn, Steve,”  Bucky said as he pulled back from the kiss.

I propped myself up on my elbows.  Steve blushed and I held my hand out to him.  He approached me and I lay back running the salt down my stomach.  I squeezed lime juice on my lips as he filled my belly button with tequila.

He licked the salt slowly, his tongue dragging down my skin.   When he sucked the tequila from my belly button his tongue curled up and he dragged his teeth over my skin. By the time his lips reached my lips my body was prickling.  I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me hungrily.  He lifted me up and placed me so I was sitting on the bar pulling me flush against him, without breaking the kiss.  his hands slid up my sides and I tugged on his hair.  He broke the kiss and trailed his lips to my ear.

“You want to spend the night with Bucky and I?”  He whispered.

I glanced over to Tony who was talking to Bruce and Rhodey again and much, much drunker than me.  He looked over to me and smiled, patting Bruce on the back.  “Okay,”  I whispered back.  I grabbed my shirt and pulled it back on and slid off the bar.

“We’ll be calling it a night,”  Steve announced.  He went over to Tony and embraced him.  “Welcome back.”  He said and kissed him softly.

Tony swallowed and looked up at Steve, then shoved Steve’s shoulder.  “No need to get sentimental, Cap.”  He then took my hand and pulled me up against him, hugging me tightly.  I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed slowly.  Our tongues dancing together.  He pulled away and rested his head on mine.  “Thanks for making me see sense.”  He said at barely a whisper.

I closed my eyes and breathed him in.  “You’re welcome.  Thanks for the multiple orgasms.”

He slapped my ass again.  “You’re a dork.”

“Yes, yes.”  I agreed.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”

I ran over and jumped onto Bucky’s back and he and Steve took the stairs down to their room.  I kissed Bucky’s neck and flicked my tongue over his earlobe, nipping and sucking on them as he carried me downstairs.  By the time we got to their apartment he dropped me to the ground, pushed me up against Steve’s chest and started kissing me hungrily.  He kept one hand on my hip and the other bunched into Steve’s shirt.

Steve’s toyed at the hemline of my shirt, his fingertips brushing over the smooth skin on my hips.  He kissed a line down from my neck to my shoulder and I broke my kiss with Bucky and leaned back capturing his lips with mine.

His tongue traveled over my top lip and I parted my lips circling my tongue with his.  Bucky kissed my neck and started grinding into me.  I could feel both their cocks start hardening through their pants.

I moaned softly and ran my hands through Bucky’s hair.  “Bed?”  I breathed.

Bucky lifted me and they kissed each other before carrying me to their room.  He put me gently on the bed then looked down at me through lust blown eyes.  “Too many clothes.”  He said at a half growl.

“Much too many.”  I agreed and started scrambling out of my clothes as I watched the boys remove their own.  Watching them undress was almost as much a turn on as when they touched me.  Seeing their cocks spring up as they dropped their pants made my cunt flood and I squeezed my legs together.

Steve climbed up onto the bed behind me and enveloped my body with his.  Bucky crawled up between my legs and started to kiss me again.  I reached up behind me, wrapping my arm around Steve’s neck and pushed my other hand into Bucky’s hair.  Steve teased my nipples before letting his hand travel down my stomach between my legs and ran his finger up and down my soaked folds.

“Buck, you should feel this.”  He hummed.  His words made me wetter and I wriggled against his cock.

Bucky ran his fingers down over Steve’s hand and slipped his finger into my cunt.  I gasped, breaking our kiss and leaned back against Steve’s shoulder.  “Oh god.”  I whimpered.

“Oh, darlin’.  So fuckin’ wet for us.”  Bucky purred.   He added a second finger to the first and started fucking me with them as Steve teased my clit.  Steve teased my lips with his and we started kissing as Bucky began sucking and biting at each of my nipples.

The boys quickly brought me to orgasm with just their hands.  I was already so turned on and ready for them that in almost no time I’d completely lost control between them. Bucky’s metal hand clamped around my thigh to keep me still as I writhed in pleasure.  I came hard arching against Steve and the boys began kissing as they continued to stroke me through it.

“Now, Elly.  You gave us both a pretty terrible blowjob upstairs.”  Steve said against my ear.  “Care to try again?”

“Both of you at once?”  I said looking from one of them to the other.

“Come on, doll,”  Bucky teased.  “You just got to set your minds to these things.”

I moved from in between them and rubbed the corners of my jaw.  “Had to be the two biggest guys in the building that asked me to do this.”  I joked.

Steve and Bucky chuckled.  Steve lay back on the bed and Bucky straddled his lap so their cocks were lined up.  He wrapped his metal hand around the base of both of their dicks and I leaned in, opening my mouth wide and sucked on both the heads at once.  Bucky and Steve made a low graphic moan.  It spurred me on.  I wanted them to make those sounds.  I wanted to be the cause of them.  Saliva pooled in my mouth and I began to bob my head up and down.

“Fuck, that feels good.”  Bucky groaned his head falling back and his eyes closing.  He started to pinch and tease my nipple with his metal hand.

“You’re doing really well.”  Steve praised, his hand bunching in my hair.

I shivered and started rolling my tongue around their shafts.  My pussy ached for them, but the way they responded made me just want to do more.  I pushed them down as deep as I could go and sucked hard as I pulled back.  I bobbed up and down and slurped graphically at them until my jaw ached.

I pulled back and looked up at them wiping my mouth.  Bucky climbed off Steve and cupped my jaw.  “That was much better than the other one.”  He said and kissed me.

Steve sat up and moved closer to us both, he kissed Bucky’s throat and ran his hand up my back.  “Still feeling ambitious, El?”

I pulled back and looked at Steve.  “What are you thinking?”

“We’ve always wanted to try…”  He stopped for a second and his drew circles on my hip.  “Do you think you could take us both?”

I looked down at them.  Neither of them was small.  I had tried some pretty far out things in the past though having mostly been with women who liked pushing boundaries.  “You’ve never done it before?”

“No, the few women we’ve asked have laughed like we were joking,”  Steve answered.

“You got lube.  It’s gonna take lube.”  I said.

Bucky chuckled.  “Of course we do.  We may be super soldiers, but …”  He made a vague hand gesture which I think must have translated to not wanting to do anal without lube.

I got up off the bed.  “Let’s stand.  Then you guys can kiss if you want.”

They jumped off the bed excitedly, Bucky going to the drawer and grabbing their lube.  He slicked his cock and handed it to Steve.  While Steve applied the lube to his cock Bucky picked me up.  I wrapped my legs around him and wriggled down so the head of his cock teased at my entrance.

“Little eager there, aren’t we?”  Bucky asked with a smirk.

I hummed and nipped at his lips.  “You just feel so good inside of me.”

Bucky growled and lowered me down on his cock, slowly filling me.  “Like this?”  He teased.

I moaned and squeezed my walls around his shaft.  “Oh fuck yes, exactly like that.”

Steve came up behind us and started teasing his cock along my crevice.  He leaned into Bucky and they kissed.  I buried my face into Bucky’s neck and Steve slowly started to ease into my cunt, his cock pressing against Bucky’s and stretching me to the breaking point.  I whimpered and Steve paused and pressed his lips on my shoulder.  “Are you okay?”  He said, gently.

“Mmm… yeah.  Keep going.”  I murmured against Bucky’s skin.

Steve kept pushing and both he and Bucky let out a low groan.  “Fuck, doll.”  Bucky groaned.

Steve’s hands ran over Bucky and my stomach and he kissed my shoulder.  When he was in as deeply as he could go he stopped and they both stilled as my cunt adjusted around them.  I felt so full, and my entrance burned a little but it felt good.  I started to bounce on their cocks.

I leaned back and wrapped an arm around Steve’s neck.  They both started to move with me, their faces were set, and they couldn’t keep quiet.  Each time their hips snapped forward they let out a moan or a whimper.

Bucky’s finger came to my clit.  The cold steel was a stark contrast to the heat of my sex and I started to tremble in their arms.  “Fuck.”  I panted.  “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

They each started kissing my throat.  “You’re doing so well,”  Steve whispered.  “Feel so good.  So intimate.”

I gave over all control to them.  Just clinging to their necks as they fucked me.  It felt like I had magma in my veins.  The heat passed between us making us sweaty and gasping for breath.  When I came it was like a dam burst.  I arched back, relying on them to keep holding me up and my cunt clenched around them both.

Steve and Bucky kissed as he stroked me through it and I leaned against Bucky chest watching them.  As my body settled I began to bounce.  Bucky looked down at me.  “Might want to watch it there, doll.  I’m going to lose all restraint.”

“Don’t hold back on my account.”  I teased, squeezing my cunt around their cocks.

Bucky smirked and started to thrust faster into me.  Steve groaned when he did and his head fell forward.  His fingers went to my clit and I gasped.  I was overworked and sensitive and an orgasm started to build again almost immediately.  I started biting at Steve’s throat.  On anyone else, it would have marked the skin.  It made him moan regardless.   Bucky leaned down and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth.  It was too much too soon and I came again.  This time Bucky groaned, his hips snapped forward and he came.  I could feel the twitch of his cock as he spilled in ribbons inside of me.  His orgasm seemed to set off Steve and within a few short thrusts, his semen was spilling inside me too, mixing with Bucky’s.

“Holy shit.”  I panted as the last waves of my orgasm shuddered through me.  “That was unreal.”

The boys slipped from within me and lowered me to my feet.  “And really satisfying,”  Bucky said, feathering kisses on every part of my skin he could reach.

I sagged between them and Steve lifted me and put me in bed.  “Are you good?” He asked.

I looked up at him, still completely high on endorphins.  “Mmm… so good.  How about you?  Was it worth the wait?”

Bucky and Steve curled in around me.  Steve grabbed some wipes from the bedside table and started cleaning the three of us up.  “I’m not overstating it if I say that that was my favorite sex thing I’ve ever done,”  Bucky said.

Steve hummed in agreement.  “Felt so good feeling both of you like that.  All together.”

I snuggled in between them and they both wrapped me in their arms and that’s how we stayed until we woke the next morning.


	18. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elly gets more used to her place in the Tower she gets to know Wanda better

Things settled down in the tower for a while after that.  Having my own place, even if it was in the building with everyone allowed me to have somewhere to retreat to so that we could slow down when needed.  We could do the dating thing.  Or the hanging out thing.  Or whatever we wanted to do.  There was space or closeness as needed.

I had adjusted, I was happy and I was gradually realizing I was in love with 8 different people.  I had been living my life up until now thinking that when you loved someone, really deeply loved them, it would always feel the same.  It wasn’t like that at all.  My love for Natasha was white hot.  It burned fierce and bright.  With Sam, it was warm embers.  A place I could feel safe.  With Tony, it was passion and need.  While Bruce was tender and sweet.  Each one was as different as they were but it was all love.  I didn’t seek one out over the other.  I needed them all.  The more I got the more I wanted.  I felt greedy and insatiable, like my heart couldn’t be filled no matter how much I tried to jam in there.  Yet at the same time, I was completely satisfied.

No one had said the word yet.  They didn’t really say it to each other either, despite the fact you could see how strong it was between them.  I had decided that that was okay.  They weren’t without issues and if I never heard the word it was okay because I felt it every day with who they were when they were with me.

Wanda had taken to appearing in my apartment on days I worked really late.  I’d be getting in the shower to just rinse off before I either went up to see what everyone else was doing or made myself dinner and called in early, FRIDAY would ask if it was okay if Wanda came in and when I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel she’d be sitting on the end of my bed.

I’d lived in the tower for almost three months when I found her curled up in the middle of my bed like a cat without the announcement at all one day.

“Hey, beautiful.  How was your day?”  I asked her.  I wasn’t really even surprised to see her.  I smiled and came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

She crawled over and put her head in my lap.  “Long.  Steve was trying to test the limits of my abilities.  My head hurts.”

I started massaging her scalp, running my fingertips up from the base of her neck.  “You want to just stay down here tonight?  We could cook together?  Or order something in.”

“I’d love to cook with you.”  She said and leaned up towards me.  I bridged the gap and we kissed softly for a moment.

Wanda and I went and cooked together.  She was feeling a little sentimental and wanted to show me how to make some traditional Sokovian comfort food.  I followed her instructions closely, mostly just being her assistant.  We sat down together on the couch to eat, snuggled up.  Wanda putting her plate on the table to let cool as I started without her.

“This is amazing,”  I said taking a mouthful of the stuffed peppers.

“Thank you.  You did really well helping me.  Where did you learn to cook?”  Wanda asked.

“Can’t land a husband if you can’t cook,”  I said rolling my eyes.   “How about you?”

“I used to cook with my mother.  I always really loved it because it made the house smell so good, and we would talk about how our days were.  Boys I liked.  Pietro would…”  She stopped and shook her head, looking down into the bowl.

I put my bowl on the coffee table and wrapped my arms around her.  She’d never brought up her brother before.  Though a few of the others did.  I wasn’t really sure what to say, so I just pressed my lips against her collarbone and thought about how I loved her and was here for her if she ever wanted to talk.

She wrapped her arms around me burying her head in my neck.  “It still feels like there is a piece of me missing.  I keep expecting him to just run in the door and tell me I didn’t see that coming.”

I stroked her hair and could feel her tears start to soak into my shirt.   “Do you want to tell me about him?”

She sniffed but didn’t look up.  Her arms tightened around me for a moment.  “He had such a big heart but he was stubborn and a show-off.”  She said.  “When the… when we…”  She stopped and nuzzled against me as she sorted out her thoughts.  I just waited, stroking her hair.  She looked up at me a sad smile on her face and her eyes red.  “He would have liked you.  He was a sucker for a pretty girl.”

“Would he have been part of this do you think?”  I asked.

Wanda furrowed her brow.  “I don’t know.”  She said resting her head on my shoulder.  “I don’t know he could have fully forgiven Tony.  He’d also think it was weird.  But… he’s never had to feel as alone as I do… did…”  She broke down into tears and I held her.

“I’ve got you,”  I whispered as I held her, my face buried in her hair.  “We’ve got you.  I know it’s not the same but you’re not alone.”

The words ‘I love you’.  Filled my head very strongly.  This wasn’t the first time Wanda had pushed something on to me before.  There was an incident where I was getting drinks for people and she was talking to Nat and suddenly I’d taken an iced tea out of the fridge and brought it to her without being asked.  But that was more like I’d done it on a subconscious level.  This was clear and loud and in her voice.

“I love you too,”  I whispered.

She lifted her head and looked at me. I brushed the hair from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.  “I feel stupid needing people so badly when there is always the noise of them in my head.”  She said.

I shook my head.  “There’s nothing wrong with needing people.”

“They’re always so scared of me.  You weren’t.”  Wanda said.  “Even when I made you do things, you didn’t get scared.”

“Should I be?”  I asked.

She leaned in and kissed me.  I pushed my hands into her hair and parted my lips.  Her tongue met mine and we circled them over each other.  I shifted under her, tangling our legs together.  I raised my knee and she started to grind against my thigh.  Her hands slid up the singlet I’d put on before we came to cook.  She cupped my breast and pinched and teased my nipples.  I moaned against her lips and my hands tightened in her hair.

She pulled back just a little and raised her hand.  I watched as a little red ball of energy form on her fingers.  She touched it onto my skin and it traveled down, making the hair follicles stand on end.  It stopped on my clit and buzzed sending an intense jolt through me.  I moaned and arched back.  “Oh fuck, Wanda.”

Wanda leaned down and pressed a kiss into my neck while it was exposed to her and let the energy ball fizz out.  “Elly.”  She said quietly.  “Can I try something?”

“You might need to be a little less vague there, beautiful,”  I said, tilting her chin up to face me.

Wanda bit her bottom lip.  “I want to try opening my mind to you.  So we feel the same thing.”

I took a shuddering breath in.  “Okay.”

“You’re not scared?”  Wanda asked, already knowing the answer because she could feel it.  She could feel how turned on I was.  Yet she still wanted to hear the word.

“No.  I trust you.”  I said.

We started to kiss again, hungrier than before.  She rocked her hips against my thigh and I could feel her wetness seeping through the fabric of her pants and getting on my leg.   Slowly Wanda opened herself to me.  I started feeling the pleasant tingle from the friction she was creating in my cunt.  I squeezed her breast pinching at her nipple and my own nipples hardened in response.

Wanda broke the kiss and sat back a little.  Her eyes glowed red and she waved her hands.  Our clothes started to go flying.  I squeaked and broke down into giggles.  My laughter infected her and she was soon laughing with me.  When we were naked I spread my legs and Wanda nestled in between them.  She started grinding her pussy on mine, creating friction against our clits.  I wrapped a leg around her and leaned up a little, sucking and biting at her breast.   She twisted her hand and another ball of energy formed and she pressed it against my skin.  It spread over my body.  It was like every inch of me was being stimulated.  My skin prickled and buzzed as is tickled over my skin.  It pinched and pulled at my nipples.  It added buzz to both our clits as we rubbed against each other.  It crept inside of me and buzzed against my g-spot.  At the same time, I could feel what I was doing to her.  The wet of my tongue and the scrape of my teeth.  The tug at my scalp as I pulled her hair.

We moaned as one, leaned in and kissed.  Our tongues danced together as we devoured each other.  Things became intense very quickly.  We were in an infinite loop of pleasure each touch feeding it and looping back until we were moaning and trembling.  Sweat slicked out skins and our fluids mixed together as they leaked from us and we rubbed together.  Wanda’s powers would flicker on and off, sometimes disappearing completely before coming back even more intense than before.

“Oh fuck, Wanda.  I’m gonna come.”  I gasped, arching up.  I dragged my fingers down her back felt them on mine.

“I’m right with you.”  She panted.  The buzz from her powers intensified again.  My orgasm crashed down on me.  I have never come so hard or with so much of my body before.  I cried out loudly and arched up.  “Fuck!”

Wanda’s orgasm hit her almost simultaneously.  Her powers winked out and the connection between us broke.  She collapsed down on top of me panting and I stroked her hair as our bodies settled and we caught our breath.

“That was …”  I murmured.

“Mmm… thank you for trusting me.”  She replied.

“Of course, Wanda.  I mean it.  I love you.”  I said.

She sat up and looked at me.  I ran a finger down her breast and circled the soft pink of her areola.  “I know.  I feel it every time you’re near me.  I love you too.”

She leaned in and kissed me again before we sat up and started pulling out clothes back on.  “Your food should be cool enough now.”  I joked.

She chuckled and bumped me with her shoulder.  “Well, it was an entertaining way to spend the time it took for it to be palatable for me.”

“We should have a girls night sometime.  With Nat.”  I suggested pulling my singlet back on.

She looked at me and bit her tongue.  “Will you braid Natasha’s hair?”

I started laughing.  “Yes.  I’m sure she’d love that.  I wouldn’t get murdered at all.”


	19. The Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly struggles to come to terms with normal. But Bucky and Nat lend a shoulder.

The ‘I love yous’ slowly started to trickle in after Wanda’s declaration. After saying it to her I felt I needed to tell the others considering I felt it for them too.  I still knew that for a lot of them I may never hear those particular words in that particular order.  That didn’t matter to me.  It just mattered to me that they knew.

Sam said it back almost automatically.  Like he’d been waiting to say it but was a little bit scared to go first.  He didn’t like to make a big deal of it though, and if I went overboard at all he’d tell me to stop getting mushy.

Natasha was the next one to return it.  It took a little longer and when she did say it, she made a big deal about it.  It wasn’t just an ‘I love you too’.  She pulled me aside and told me how much I meant to her.  How she had trouble expressing herself.  How happy she was that I’d put myself out there to make this work.  Then she had told me she loved me.  We kissed and she left the room as quickly as she could.  I didn’t see her again until the next day.

Clint wouldn’t say the words out loud.  I did find though if I signed them to him, he’d sign them back.  He wouldn’t do it if Natasha was looking.  It was like it was a secret just between the two of us.

Steve told me the day he had to take Clint on a mission for a few days.  He pulled me aside just before he got on the Quinjet, dressed in his uniform and ready to go.  He’d said, ‘I love you, El.  Take care of yourself.’   He then kissed my forehead and got on the plane.  It made me anxious.  I worried that he’d just said some final goodbye to me.

“He’s a punk.  Don’t worry about it.”  Bucky said as I sat in the recliner opposite both him and Natasha, hugging my knees.

“Why’d he have to tell me then?  It was super final.”  I whined.

“He probably did tell you just in case he didn’t come back.  He’s had people in the past he didn’t do that with.  But he’s coming back.”  Bucky said firmly.

“Didn’t come back that one time he crashed a plane in the ice,”  I muttered.

“Woah, doll.  Come on now.”  Bucky said leaning forward and rubbing my knees.

“He’s coming back, Mishka.  You don’t need to worry.  But this is the job we have.  It has risks.  If something did happen, he wanted you to know he feels the same way about you.  That’s all.”  Natasha explained.  “That is something you need to come to terms with.”

“But I don’t want to come to terms with it,”  I whined.

Bucky looked at the others.  “What’s the sleeping arrangement tonight?”

“Well, I’m with you,”  Nat said.

“Tony and Bruce are caught up in the lab, they’ll probably stay together. I was going with Sam.”  Wanda added.

“You want to join me and Tasha, Elly?”  Bucky asked, his thumbs drawing circles on my bare thighs.

“But you don’t like it when I sleep in with you.  In case…”  I trailed off.  He knew why he didn’t like me actually sleeping over.  He was worried about waking up trying to kill me.  He only ever agreed if he, Steve and I were in his apartment and he felt too guilty to ask me to leave.  If he came to my apartment they always left and if it was just him, the guilt wasn’t enough.  I didn’t think that Natasha would be strong enough to hold him down if something did happen.  I would have thought that would be worse.

His hands slid a little further up my legs, his fingers continuing to draw small circles.  “Maybe you can think of a way that might make all three of us sleep much better?”

My thighs twitched and I squirmed in my seat.  “But normally Steve…”

“I’m feeling alright, doll.  I promise.  I wouldn’t ask if I was worried.”  He said.  “Tasha is much stronger than she looks.”  Bucky soothed.  “So how ‘bout it?”

“I’d love to,”  I answered.  “If you’re sure.”

Bucky stood and offered me his hand.  “I’m very sure.”

“Right now?”  I asked, looking up at Bucky.  Natasha stood beside him and gave me that devilish half smile of hers.

“No time like the present,”  Bucky said.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.  “Well goodnight, you two,”  I said, kissing Sam and Wanda goodnight.

We took the stairs to Natasha and Clint’s floor and followed her into her apartment and down to her bedroom.  As soon as we stepped into the room Natasha and I started to kiss.  Bucky leaned against the doorframe and watched us.  As we started shedding clothes he approached us and engulfed us in his arms.  His hands roamed our bodies, touching every piece of exposed skin he could reach.  The cool metal of his fingers made my nipples harden to the point they were slightly painful.

I broke our kiss with Natasha and both turned on him together.  Natasha pulled his shirt off over his head as I worked open his fly and pushed his pants down.  He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of them as Natasha and I kissed a trail down his body.

When we were on our knees in front of him we kissed again.  It was all tongues, almost like we were putting on a show for Bucky as much as we were doing it for just us.  His hands went to our hair bunching it in his fists as he watched us.  I took his cock in my hand and slowly pumped it and Natasha and I leaned towards him.  Our mouths moved to either side of Bucky’s cock and we kissed over it.   Our tongues swirled together over his shaft and Bucky let out a deep moan.

I started sucking the head of Bucky’s cock while Natasha ran her tongue down over his shaft and balls.  I ran one hand up Bucky’s abs, and the other explored Natasha’s skin.  I pinched and teased her nipples and she started rolling a finger over my clit.  I hummed and my eyelids fluttered closed as a pleasant tingle spread out through my cunt.  Bucky started to roll his hips, adding some friction to the wet suction I was applying to his cock.

Natasha pushed two fingers inside of me and started fucking me with them.  I released Bucky’s cock with a gasp and she took over, taking him deep into the back of her throat.  We started taking turns when she released him I took over.  Bucky’s cock leaked precome onto our tongues and his abs started to tighten.

Natasha pulled away from both of us and stood.  Bucky took her wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss.  I watched them from my spot on my knees, my mouth still wrapped around Bucky’s cock.  Natasha whispered something in Bucky’s ear and as she spoke Bucky lifted the hand she’d been using to finger me and sucked her fingers, his eyes trained on me as I bobbed up and down on his cock.

“That sounds good to me, Natalia.”  Bucky hummed.

She ran her fingers through his hair and then offered her hand to me.  I released Bucky’s cock and got to my feet. “Come with me, Mishka.”  She said with a purr to her voice.

I followed her as she guided me onto the bed, she lay back on her pillows, spreading her legs and guiding me between them.  I kissed my way up her stomach.  When I reached her breasts I swirl my tongue over one nipple and then the other before moving up.  My lips met hers and she used her foot to pull me tightly against her.  I started to grind my pussy against hers.  We kissed slowly, letting the buzz build between us.  Our tongues swirled together, and our hands roamed.  Soon we were both teasing each other’s clits with our fingertips.

Bucky came up behind us and started rubbing the head of his cock up and down my folds.  His hand ran up my spine and tangled in my hair and he thrust inside of me.  “Fuck.”  I groaned, breaking my kiss with Natasha.

Bucky snapped his hips against me, one hand on the middle of my back the other in my hair.  He leaned over me, licking up my spine and biting down on my shoulder.  Natasha’s finger worked my clit as I rubbed hers in tight circles with my thumb.  I sucked on her breasts, pressing my teeth on her nipples and she squeezed my breast and sucked at my throat hard enough to mark.

Both Bucky and Natasha run hot.  Their heat passed through me as I was pressed between them moving as one.  A film of sweat formed on my skin, and I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching and just as I was sure it was about to happen Bucky pulled out, grabbed Natasha’s hips and sunk into her.  He and Natasha started to kiss over my shoulder as he fucked her.  Nat’s fingers kept working over my clit, continuing to keep the buzz running through me.  I could feel the ways she was responding under me and Bucky.  The way her core clenched and released.  The rise and fall of her chest.  How her pulse sped up under my lips.  As she came close to the edge Bucky pulled out again and sunk into me.

This happened again and again.  He’d fuck us right to the point we were about to come before pulling out and switching to the other.  I became a trembling wreck between them.  Barely able to hold myself up.  By the time Bucky finally let me come, sweat ran from my brow and my legs shook.  My orgasm was intense.  My core spasmed and I cried out burying my neck into Natasha’s neck.  Bucky pulled out and moved to Natasha, this time fucking her harder and faster than before.  I kept rolling my thumb over her clit but every snap of Bucky’s hips shoved me upwards.  Natasha came with a loud moan and her fingers dug into my back.  Her orgasm brought Bucky over too and he emptied inside of her.

We collapsed down into a panting heap.  Limbs completely tangled together.  I lay panting on the bed feeling slightly high.  Bucky ran his hands through my hair.  “How're ya doin' there?”  He said, softly.

“Spent.  I can’t, you’re all going to kill me.”  I sighed.

He and Natasha chuckled.  “How about the three of us go take a nice hot bath?”

I nodded my head.  “Someone will have to carry me though.  I’m broken.”

“Don’t worry, dork.  I’ve got you.”  Bucky said, untangling himself and getting up.  It was then, I realized, that maybe for some of them the word dork might be the way they said they loved me.  Bucky lifted me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.  “I love you, Buck,”  I whispered.

He nodded his head and kissed my temple as he followed after Natasha and even though he didn’t say the words, that was enough.


	20. Open Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly starts seeing a therapist to deal with the issues surrounding seeing eight different superheroes. A conversation with Tony helps her come to terms with some of the issues she has been having. The girls night with Wanda and Natasha happens.

Steve and Clint returned just fine.  The worry was absolutely over nothing.  When he got home, I punched him in the arm and told him not to scare me like that.  He pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you.  I just wanted you to know.”  He said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed him in.  “I guess I’m going to have to get used to the whole ‘going out on missions’ thing, aren’t I?”  I said into his chest.

“Well, the good thing is there are eight people here you can talk to when you’re freaking out.  We’ve all got your back.”  He said.  I looked up and he leaned down and kissed me softly.  “I love you, Elly.”

“Love you too, Steve,”  I said with a smile.

The missions were tough.  It was one thing when it was just one or two of them, but when it was all of them I had trouble doing anything.  My work suffered, my stomach was constantly in knots, and I couldn’t sleep.  I ended up seeing a therapist.  It wasn’t until I started, that I realized how badly I needed it.  Not just for the stress of losing them.  I was in a relationship with eight people.  Eight superheroes who were famous, and could absolutely never come clean about the lives they lived because of the expectations society put on them.  It was surprising how much that had been weighing on me.  Having someone objective helping me and just listening to me was a godsend.

One of the issues I had was coming to terms with the fact that Tony kept throwing money at me.  I was fine with the way he spent it on himself or the others, but if he came to me with anything more than a t-shirt the first words out of my mouth were ‘Tony, no.’

It was something Tony had trouble with too.  He had the kind of money that spending it was nothing to him.  He could buy and sell companies without a thought.  So buying me a piece of jewelry or a little Knick Knack was nothing to him.  Having someone balk at the way he showed affection was painful for him too.

One day he came into my apartment while I was sorting out my finances.  Mostly paying off the different debts I had accrued since I ran away from home.

He dropped down on the couch next to me and draped his arm over the back of the couch behind me.  “I thought we could go out.”  He said.

“Yep, just give me a minute,”  I answered, giving his thigh a rub.

Tony looked over my shoulder at what I was doing.  “Is that how much debt you’re in?”  He said, dragging the computer over to him.

I snatched it back so I could continue doing what I was doing.  “Some of it,”  I said going back to what I was doing.

“I can take care of it for you.”  He said pulling out his phone.

I took the phone from his hand and put it on the coffee table.  “Tony, please.”

“What?  It’s nothing.  Let me do this for you.”  He said, picking his phone back up again.

I moved my computer away and put my hand on his phone.  “Okay, time for some open communication.  You ready?”

“Oh shit.  What did I do?”  Tony groaned.

“Nothing.  Nothing.”  I moved his phone back to the coffee table and took both his hands in mine.  I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “So, out in the real world, you have a lot of fans.  You may have noticed that.”

“Who can blame them?  I am Tony Stark.”  He teased.

I chuckled and kissed the back of his hands.  “The term ‘sugar daddy’ gets used a lot out there.  I just…  don’t want you to ever think that’s why I am here.  I don’t want you to think I only care about you for your money.   You could go bankrupt tomorrow and I’d still want to be with you.”

“No.  That’s just…  No.”  He said, looking at me shocked.  “I have never thought that about you.   I want to be able to look at something, go, El would love that and be able to buy it without you freaking out that I’m spending too much on you. I make a ridiculous amount of money. I might not ever be able to say… I.”  He coughed like he was trying to clear his throat.  “Love.”   He paused his eyes darting around the room. “You know?  But I can buy you stuff. And stuff that is you, and that you’ll like. It’s as much part of my thing.”  He tapped his temple.

I felt the threat of tears about to happen, and I wiped under my eyes with my fingertips.  “Uh oh.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not yelling at you. I don't…. this is… I have…There are…”  He rambled.  “I have my issues. And one of them is the not verbalizing. And the other is the showering people with stuff for the not verbalizing.”

I pressed my head against his chest for a moment.  “There’s something else,”  I said.  “It’s going to be hard to hear, and it’s harder for me to say.  You ready for it?”

“Okay.”  He said quietly.

I sat back and looked at him.  “So you know how my dad is a complete piece of garbage right?”

“Yes.”  He said, the word tinged with suspicion.

“I know my dad loved me.  You know how I know that?  Every time he physically hurt me he would make up for it by buying me something.  When I was a kid he broke my arm, and the next day I got a new pony.  When I was sixteen I bought my girlfriend home and he dislocated my shoulder.  The next day he gave me a new car.”  I explained.

Tony looked at me for a moment and then wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me against him.  “Shit.  Fuck.  I’m sorry.”  He muttered.

“It’s not your fault.  You didn’t do that to me.”  I said, snuggling into his chest.

“I just…  I don’t… I can’t…”  He stammered.

I sat back and looked at him.  “I know why you do it, Tony.  We’re both in the bad dad club here.  But please know this, I’m trying.  I’m trying to be okay with it because you aren’t him, and that’s your way.  I get it.  I just… please know you’re enough.  Without the money, you’re enough.  Without saying the words you’re enough.  I know how you feel about me and what you do is enough.”

He pulled me into a hard kiss his hands going to my hair.  I cupped his jaw and ran my hands through his beard and down his neck. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine.  “I love you, Tony,”  I whispered.

“I - You…  I.”   He stuttered.

I put my finger to his lips.  “It’s okay.  Don’t force it.  Now, I think we’ve pushed this emotional stuff far enough.  We need to inject some snark.”

He laughed and kissed my cheek.  “Dork.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.”  I joked pulling my computer back towards me.

“You’re gonna let me pay that for you now though right?  Since we’re both trying now?”  He teased picking up his phone.

“Tony!”  I yelled, shoving him.

* * *

A few days later, Wanda, Natasha and I had our girls night.  We could only convince Natasha to do it if it was in her apartment.  So Wanda and I went to Natasha’s apartment in pajamas and laden down with alcohol, popcorn, and candy.  I somehow even managed to get Natasha to sit on the ground in front of me so I could braid her hair while we watched a movie.

“There is not enough vodka in the world for this,”  Natasha said taking a drink straight from the bottle.

“Don’t believe her.”  Wanda teased.  “She’s loving it.  Every time your fingers touch her scalp she gets all shivery.”

“Wanda!”  Natasha yelped and jumped to her feet.  Wanda scrambled over the back of the couch and Natasha launched herself at her.  Wanda’s hands went up and she caught Natasha mid-air with her powers and they both broke down into laughter.

Wanda placed Natasha back on the floor and they both took up the spots where they were sitting in before.  I went back to braiding Natasha’s hair.

“Hey Tasha, can I ask you a question?”   I asked.

“Of course, Mishka,”  Natasha replied.

“How come when you are with me alone, or when we’re with Steve or Clint you’re at least a little bit domme, but with Bucky not at all?”  I asked.

Natasha tilted her head back so it was on my lap and she was looking up at me.  She sighed.  “You know how I’ve told you about the Red Room?  Where I grew up?  What they did to me?”

I nodded.  It was not a topic she brought up often.  It was grisly and awful and made my childhood look quite pleasant in comparison.

“James was there too,”  Natasha said.  “Well… not James. The Winter Soldier.  I saw what they did to him.  I know what he’s been through.  I see him now and I just can’t do that to him.  He’s never asked.  So we just… play a different game.”

I leaned down and kissed Natasha on the forehead and she reached up holding me in place as she brought her lips to mine.  Our tongues circled together and when I pulled back she dragged her teeth over my bottom lip.

“You don’t do that domme stuff with me either,”   Wanda said.

Natasha, turned around shaking her hair so that the braid I’d been doing fell loose, she crawled up onto the couch like she was a cat stalking a mouse.  “That is because you are my little záĭka.”  She purred.

Wanda giggled and wrapped her arms around Natasha’s neck.  The two of them kissed.  Wanda couldn’t stop smiling through it.  When then broke apart Natasha sat back between both Wanda and me, and we curled into her.  “If I am your bunny and Elly is your mouse, what does that make you?”   Wanda asked.

“I am the fox and I am going to eat you both.” She said.

“That sounds like a sweet deal,”  I said, nuzzling under her neck and placing slow open mouth kisses on her throat.  Natasha chuckled and ran her fingers up and down my back.

“That is lisichka in Russian?”  Wanda asked.

“That’s right,”  Natasha answered.   She leaned over towards Wanda and teased her lips over Wanda’s.

“In řomani čhib, it’s veshen jukkal.”  Wanda said.

They kissed again and I reached over and ran my hand up Wanda’s thigh.  Natasha’s hand went to Wanda’s head and she brushed her hair from her face before cupping her cheek.  “I think we should go to the bedroom.  What do you think, my sweet girls?”

“Sounds good to me.”  I agreed, getting to my feet.  Wanda and Natasha followed after me and we stripped our clothes off as we went dropping garments like a trail of breadcrumbs from the living room to the bedroom.

Wanda and I climbed up onto the bed and sat at the bedhead with our knees pulled up against ourselves waiting for Natasha to follow us.  She stood at the end of the bed looking at us.  Her deep red hair spilled over her pale shoulders in stark contrast.  “You girls start without me, I’ll be right back.”

Wanda and I turned to each other and started kissing.  As we kissed we wriggled down and tangled our legs together.  The pink glow of Wanda’s energy projection engaging swirled over her fingers and spread over me.  It wasn’t focused on anything, just a general tingle being added to my skin making my hair follicles stand on end.  Our hands trailed over each other with no particular aim.  We just wanted to touch as much as we could.

Natasha returned to the room with a handful of toys, she climbed up on the bed and spooned me from behind kissing a trail over my shoulders.  She reached over me and began to knead Wanda’s breasts.  Wanda and I broke our kiss and Wanda and Natasha began kissing over my shoulder.  The buzz became more focused, teasing my nipples and flickering against my clit.  The same must have started happening to Nat too because she let out a soft hum.

I kissed a trail down to Wanda’s breasts and sucked a nipple into my mouth.  I pressed my teeth on it and flicked my tongue over the top.  Wanda made a squeaking sound and I smiled against her skin and kept moving down.  When I reached her pussy I spread her folds with my fingers and ran my tongue up them.  The intensity of the buzz increased and I whimpered against Wanda’s cunt.  I began to flick my tongue, starting with just tiny kitten licks on her clit.  There was a shift of bodies around me and I rolled over so my head was between Wanda’s leg and every lick went from her clit down to her entrance.  Natasha lay so she formed a triangle between Wanda and I.  Her mouth went to my cunt as Wanda began to lap at Natasha’s.

The room began to fill with the sounds of our moans and whimpers as we each gradually brought the other to orgasm with our mouths.   The buzz Wanda created continued to tease us.  It vibrated against my tongue as I flicked it over her clit and dipped it inside of her.  Wanda and Natasha seemed perfectly in tune with each other and me.  Like they could read every twitch and moan.  So when I felt that pressure in my core push down on me, threatening to break, Wanda’s walls began to clench and flutter against my fingers.  When I came so did Natasha and Wanda.  The room filled with the sound of us, and I drank up Wanda’s juices as I lapped through her orgasm.

When it passed through us we moved back up the bed, this time Natasha picked up the toys and handed one each to me and Wanda.  They were each vibrators, one red, and two slightly different shades of purple.  All three meant for g-spot and clit stimulation and each a little different to each other.  We lay down and turned the toys on.  I held mine against Natasha’s clit and began to kiss Wanda neck.  Natasha began teasing Wanda’s pussy with her vibe and latched onto my breast while Wanda began using her vibe on me and placed small kisses along Natasha’s collarbone.

We became a tangled mass of mouths and limbs.  Fucking each other with the vibes as our mouths explored the rest.  We marked each other to the point that it was hard to know who caused which bruise.  There was no timing involved with the toys.  We just kept bringing each other to orgasm again and again until eventually we were all sweating and trembling and our voices were raw.

“Stop.  Stop.”  Wanda croaked, taking the toy from me and pushing Natasha away from her.  We all stopped and collapsed down into a panting mess of limbs.

“I lost track of how many times I came then.”  I panted.

“I think we all did, mishka.”  Natasha said and pressed her lips to my temple.

Wanda hummed and rested her head on my shoulder.  “Girls night is fun.  We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, everyone knows that boys have cooties.”  I teased.

Natasha and Wanda laughed.  “You’re such a dork,” Natasha said.

I hummed and gave them both a squeeze.  “Mm…  I know.  I love you both, too.”


	21. The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly tries to resume some normal outings with friends. The birds make sure she has a warm welcome back from a night out.

Therapy was honestly a godsend.  Anytime I had some little issue I wasn’t sure how to deal with she helped me see a path to resolve it that I didn’t even realize was there.  My therapist’s name was Alexa and she was actually an onsite one in the tower.  I don’t think she saw all the other’s, Bucky definitely. He’d told me that he’d had a lot of trouble even getting one that was willing to see him, and Alexa had stepped up.  Tony and Bruce too.  Bruce for similar reasons, Tony just because with his fame a lot of therapists he’d seen had been quite unprofessional.   I think a couple of the others too, but obviously, she couldn’t say, so I wasn’t positive.  I liked that though, anytime I felt like I didn’t belong despite the others saying I definitely did, I talked to her about my feelings and she did the whole validating and reassuring me thing, it felt good.  I know it’s slightly stupid, but it felt better because in my head I thought if they’d been saying things about me, then when I said to her I didn’t feel like I belonged in this group of superheroes if that was true she wouldn’t reassure me.

She made me feel better about a lot of things actually.  My work and if it was valid or if I was just being paid by my boyfriend to do a hobby.  That I wasn’t moving too fast or going too deep.  She encouraged me to correct the things that were unhealthy, like the way I had just stopped socializing with anyone else since the kidnapping attempt.  Tony always made Happy drive me and keep an eye on me.  I think as far as the public was concerned Tony and I was definitely an item.  My friends were surprisingly fine with having Happy watching over us.  I guess it felt safer being in bars or like they were big deals.  I’m not sure.  They kept asking about him.  I didn’t give them much.  They did deplore me for not just living large on his money.  I took note about speaking to Alexa about how I could tell if my friends were really my friends or not.

I got back to the tower pretty late that night to find Clint and Sam up in the common floor.  They were still dressed but had pulled the sofa bed out and were sitting in the dark watching a movie.   Bucky and Wanda had gone out on mission, so I hadn’t been expecting to find them.  I was a little surprised to find my birds all alone though.

I kicked my shoes off and climbed over the back of the couch sliding down in between them.  “What are you guys doing up by yourselves?”  I asked.

“Bruce and Tony didn’t even come down from the lab tonight, just straight to the penthouse.  Not really a surprise since their number one crush was out on the town.”  Clint teased, poking me in the stomach.  “And Steve was all ‘we have the blue frog circuit tomorrow, we should go to bed early’.   We didn’t want to, so Nat went with him.

“Didn’t want you to come back and have to be alone,”  Sam added.

I leaned up and placed a slow open-mouthed kiss on the side of Sam’s neck.  “That’s really sweet guys.  You know, I don’t get nightmares like you do, right?  I can handle one night.”

Clint shrugged.  “Well, now you have the choice to or not.”

“So I get to be with my birds tonight,”  I asked and leaned into Clint placing a kiss on his neck too.

“A bird sandwich is a nice thing to be in the middle of,”  Sam answered, resting his hand on my thigh.

“What are we watching?”  I asked, looking up at the screen.

“It’s called Kingsman,”  Clint answered.  “We can change it if you want.  We were just killing time.”

“I’m easy,”  I said, resting my hands on their legs.

Both men chuckled and Sam draped his arm around me.  “Did you mean that the way it sounded?”  Sam asked.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.  “When do I not?”

They laughed again and looked at each other.  “Have we ever…?”  Sam asked.

“Outside the bigger group stuff?  No.”  Clint answered.

I looked from one to the other.  “I mean, we don’t have to.  We can just watch the movie and go to sleep.”

Clint ghosted his fingertips up my leg making my skin tingle, while Sam pressed a kiss on my neck.  “Is that really what you want?”  Sam asked.

I shook my head.  “No.  I want both of you.”

Sam hooked his fingers under the hem of my shirt.  “You’ve got a lot of clothes in the way for that.”

Clint’s hands went to the waistband of my pants.  “Well, we’re going to have to do something about that.”

“I could say the same for the both of you.”  I teased, helping them remove my clothes.

“Hmm… No clothes.”  Sam mused, tearing his shirt off over his head.  “Maybe that should be a common room rule for after dinner.”

Clint started walking his fingers over my stomach, making my muscles twitch. “Naked rule for the tower would definitely be an improvement.”  I agreed, taking the hem of Clint’s shirt and pulling it up over his head.

“We’ll have to bring it up at the next orgy.”  Sam joked, pressing kisses along my jawline and down my neck.

I chuckled and ran my hands up Sam’s abs to his chest and leaned back and started kissing Clint.  Sam pushed his hands up under my bra and teased my nipples.  I hummed into the kiss and Clint swirled his tongue with mine.  My hands traveled back down and I started to fumble with the button on his fly.  Clint reached over without even breaking the kiss and popped it open.

They both pushed their pants down and I unhooked my bra and just tossed it aside.  Sam pressed himself against my back and Clint began to kiss a trail down from my neck to my breasts.  I leaned back and sucked a patch of skin just under Sam’s jaw.  When Clint reached my breasts he pulled a nipple into his mouth and grazed his teeth gently over it.  I let out a soft moan that intensified as Sam’s hand went between my legs and into my panties.  He teased his fingers up and down my folds and started circling my clit.  

Clint began gently ghosting his hands over my skin.  The very tips of his fingers barely touched me as he ran them everywhere he could reach.  The entire time he sucked and bit at my nipples, moving from one to the other.   While Clint did that, Sam fucked me with his fingers.  He stroked them inside me, seeking out my g-spot and teasing my clit.  I ran my hands up and down their cocks for a while, but I soon lost focus.  I felt fuzzy and slightly light headed. My skin prickled and buzzed.  I let my head fall back on Sam’s shoulder.  I whimpered and rolled my hips against Sam’s hand.

“That’s it, princess.  We’ve got you.”  Clint soothed.

“Please…”  I whimpered.  I don’t even know what I was asking for.  As soon as the word fell from my lips, my core clenched and I came.

“What’s the goal here, princess?”  Sam asked as he stroked me through the orgasm.  He stroked his free hand along Clint’s jaw, and Clint looks up at him.

“I don’t know.  I’m up for anything.”  I answered.

Clint and Sam chuckled.  “That wasn’t the question,”  Sam said.  “I’m looking for a number.  How many times do you want to come?”  He pulled his fingers from my cunt and held them up.  “Anyone want a taste?”

I pushed his hand towards, Clint.  “I want you to have them,”  I said.  “And good god!  How competitive are you?  Let’s just see what happens shall we?”

Clint took Sam’s hand and pulled his fingers into his mouth, making a small bobbing motion as he sucked them clean.   It made me squirm to watch, a shiver running down my spine and settling in my cunt.  “Sounds like a plan, princess,”  Sam said in a low throaty voice.

“I like when you call me princess,”  I whispered, my eyes locked on Clint as he sucked Sam’s fingers.

“Does my little princess like it when Clint and I have some fun?”  Sam asked as Clint pulled off Sam’s fingers.

“Does my little princess like to watch?”  Clint asked, cupping Sam’s cheek in his hand.

I squirmed between them.  Their words going straight through me, making my pussy flood.  “Oh god, yes.”  I whimpered.

They kissed over my shoulder, almost fighting each other for dominance.  I ran my hands around their hips to the small of their back, my breath catching as I watched.

They wrapped their arms around me and broke apart.  “Does that do something to you, princess?”  Sam asked, eyeing me with lust blown pupils.

I nodded.  “Oh fuck yes.  You look so fucking hot.  Feel.”  I took his hand and pushed it against my soaked panties.

“Our princess is so wet for us,”  Sam said, slipping his finger under my panties and swirling it around.  He pulled it out and brought it to Clint’s mouth.

Clint licked it and hummed.  “Mmm, tastes good.  Gives me a crazy idea.”

I nuzzled into Clint’s neck.  “What is it?”

“We,”  Clint said gesturing between himself and Sam.  “Should take turns eating you out.”

I trembled and gazed up at him.  When I spoke it came out as a squeak.  “Okay.”

“Look, our princess thinks that’s a great idea,”  Sam said, leaning over and kissing Clint.

“Well, I do like to make our princess happy,”  Clint said and began kissing a trail down my body.

I lay back and spread my legs.  “Maybe while Clint goes down on me, I can suck your dick.  Would you like that, Sam?”  I asked running my fingers up Sam’s side.

“Eager little princess, aren’t we?”  Sam teased teasing his fingers over my breasts.  Clint placed a sloppy kiss on my labia.

“Please, Sam.”  I whimpered.  My hips rolled up against Clint’s mouth and I fisted my hand in his hair.  “You don’t want to?  You don’t want to fuck your princess’ mouth?”

Sam straddled my chest.  “If that’s what you want to do with your mouth, who am I to stop you?”

Clint put his hand on my hip, holding me down and his tongue slithered inside of me. l leaned up and took Sam’s cock in my mouth.  Sam rolled his hips, fucking my mouth, never going too hard.  I swirled my tongue around his shaft as he moved.  Meanwhile, Clint used his mouth on my cunt.  He sucked at my clit and lapped over my folds.  He started fucking me with his fingers and dragged them over my g-spot.

I began to lose focus.  Everything was fuzzy and heat swirled in my core.  My legs started to tremble as I reached my climax.  I released Sam’s cock unable to focus on anything but that.

Sam climbed off me and ran his hands through my hair  “Come for us, princess.”  He growled.

“Oh, fuck.”  I whimpered.  I let myself relax and my orgasm hit me hard.  Rocking through my body.  I arched up off the mattress and cried out.

Clint lapped up my juices as he rubbed small circles on my hips.  “Clint, you should have seen the beautiful orgasm face you just caused,”  Sam said.

“Oh god, Clint.”  I panted sitting back up and leaning down.  We kissed and I sucked my juices from his lips.

“No need to call me god, princess.”  Clint teased as he and Sam switched positions.

“Well, maybe you didn’t make me see him.”  I teased.

“Which one?  Should I be jealous?”  Clint joked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to me.  “Just come here, nerd.”

I took his cock in my mouth and he ghosted his hands over every part of me he could reach.  Sam started sucking on my folds and he pushed his fingers inside of me.  This time things happened much faster.  Sam deftly worked his fingers and tongue over my already sensitive pussy.  I started sweating and writhing under him.  I released Clint’s cock and just clutched at the sheets.

“Fuck… Sam… Fuck… I can’t… Oh god…”  I babbled trying to make it last longer.  It was no use, my head fell back and I came with a moan.

“Would you look at that pretty orgasm face.”  Clint cooed running his hand through my hair as Sam stroked me through my orgasm.

“Thanks, I practice it a lot.”  I panted.

Clint chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead.   Sam and I sat up and looked at each other.  “Would you like this?”  He asked running his thumb just under his bottom lip.  “Or would you like to watch Clint and I again?”

“Fuck, Sam.  It’s like everything you say makes me ten times wetter.”  I said squirming where I sat.  “I want to watch.”

Sam moved to Clint and they kissed slowly.  Sam dragged his fingers up Clint’s stomach and over his chest until they reached the archer’s shoulders.  I shivered as I watched the scene, squeezing my legs together to relieve the tingle in my cunt.  “You both look so hot.  Do you like watching too?  When I’m with someone else?”  I asked.

They broke apart and looked at me.  “Watching is just part of the fun.  Getting to see what makes someone else squirm.”  Sam said, running his hand down Clint’s back, making him shiver.

I leaned in and kissed Sam as I ran my fingers over Clint’s stomach.  Sam kissed me roughly, dominating me and Clint squirmed a little under our hands.  He brought his hand to my pussy and ran his fingers up and down my folds.  “Fuck, Princess, so wet for us.”

I spread my legs a little wider and broke my kiss with Sam.  “It’s all for you both.”  I hummed.

“Do we make you wet, princess?”  Sam teased, bringing his fingers to my pussy to feel for himself.

Clint thumbed my clit and pushed his fingers inside of my cunt, leaning into me.   “How do you want to play now, princess?”

I nuzzled into Clint’s neck.  “Oh fuck, I need you.  Please, one of you fuck me.”

Clint stroked along my walls before removing his fingers.  “Of course, princess.  Would you like these?  Or should I give them to Sam?”  He said holding up his slicked fingers.

“You decide this time,”  I said, squeezing my legs together.

Clint hummed.  “I think you get some special kind of pleasure from watching us, so these are for Sam.”  He said offering them to Sam.  Sam took them swirling his tongue around their length before sucking them clean.  I watched them sitting on my heels and running my hands up and down their thighs and sucking on my bottom lip.

Sam slowly released Clint’s fingers, his tongue obscenely lapping over them as Clint pulled away.  “Did that do something for you, Princess?”

“Mm-hmm.”  I hummed, scraping my teeth over my lip.

Sam pulled me into his lap and I positioned myself so I could lower myself down onto his cock.  I leaned back towards Clint and he moved up behind me.  We started to kiss as I rolled my hips against Sam and he fucked up into me.  Sam leaned down and started sucking and biting my nipples.

I lost any sense of control I had.  My legs trembled and I broke the kiss with Clint and just leaned against Sam.  Clint snaked his arm around my waist and toyed with my clit.  “Oh god, Sam.  This is going to be quick.”  I whimpered.

Sam’s hand went to my jaw and he leaned his forehead against mine.  “It’s alright, princess.  I’m right there with you.”

I closed my eyes and leaned back against Clint, giving myself to it.  I feel it swirling in my core and when I came, it was like a dam burst.  It washed over me and I arched back, my cunt clenching around Sam’s cock.  He kept fucking up into me and with a hard snap of his hips and a grunt, he released inside of me.  His cock twitching as he emptied.

I kissed Sam and ran my fingers over his scalp and down his back.  “Fuck I love feeling you come inside me.”

He chuckled and slipped from me.  “I’m a fan too.”  He teased.  “You got one more in you?  Give Clint his release and we can go to bed?”

I slipped off Sam’s lap and turned to Clint.  “Is that what you want?”  I asked ghosting my fingers down his chest.

“Only if you’re up for it.  Otherwise, maybe I can fuck Sam and you can watch.”  Clint teased.

“No,”  I whined.  “I want you to fuck me.”

Clint pulled me into his lap and teased me with the tip of his cock.  His hands trailed up and down my back.  “You just want to be filled with more.  That’s what it is, isn’t it princess?”

I nodded my head.  “I want your come in me.  Mixing up with his.”

Sam let out a growl, moving up behind me while Clint grabbed my hips and sunk deep into me.   I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back against Sam, nipping at his throat.

Clint very slowly and deliberately moved against me, pulling out almost all the way before sinking back into me each time.  I slowly rolled my hips with him, my hands roaming his body.  Sam tilted his head to mine and we started to kiss.  He toyed with my breasts and teased at my clit.  I just gave myself them.  Letting them gradually bring me to the edge again.  As my orgasm approached and my cunt began to flutter around Clint’s cock, he picked up the pace, fucking hard into me.  Each thrust pushing me against Sam.

Sam scissored his fingers around my clit and teased Clint’s shaft with his fingertips.  I came again, arching back.  My toes curled with it.  My orgasm brought Clint’s with it, and he released inside of me in hot ribbons.

“Oh god, that’s it.  Fill me, Clint.”  I moaned.

Clint let out a sound that was half growl half moan as he continued to shallowly rut into me.

When we finally stilled I slipped from between them and just collapsed in a puddle on the bed.  “You’ve ruined me,”  I whined.

Sam and Clint curled up around me.  “What, forever?”  Clint asked.

“Uh huh.  I hope you enjoyed it.  That’s the last time I’m ever having sex.”  I said, tangling myself with them both.

Sam wrapped his hand around my waist and rested his hand on the underside of my breast while Clint drew circles on my hips.  “Like you could do that.”  Clint teased.

I hummed and closed my eyes.  “Remind me to kick your ass later for calling me a slut, Clint.”

Clint and Sam both chuckled.  “You can try.”  Clint teased, pressing a kiss to my neck.

“I love you both, so much,”  I said, feeling the pull of sleep coming.

“Love you too, princess,”  Sam said, quietly kissing my shoulder.

Clint brought his lips to my ear.  “Love you, El.”  He whispered.  I hummed again and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Cracks in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Wanda return from their mission early after it turns into a firefight. That’s when things start to fall apart.

I woke up in the common room just completely tangled up in Clint and Sam.  I shifted a little trying to work out if I could get out from between them without waking them up.  My movement was enough to wake Sam and he flexed his fingers against my stomach.  I squeaked and reflexively threw my elbow back into his chest.

He chuckled softly.  “Is that how it’s gonna be?”  He teased, speaking low against my ear.

It sent a shiver through me and I rolled to face him.  “That’s the kind of thing that gets you jumped.  Don’t be a tease.  That’s my job.”

“Alright then, princess.  Coming in here, taking all our jobs.  I see how it is.”  Sam joked.

I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled up under his neck, teasing my lips over his skin.  It was scratchy from the overnight stubble that had grown in.  “That was my plan all along.  I’m going to be the Black Hulk Iron Hawk.”

Sam laughed quietly and shook his head.  “That’s quite a mouthful.  We’ll have to work on that name.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.  Also, Hulking out in the Iron Man suit would probably get expensive.  Sounds too hard.  You guys can keep your jobs.”  I teased as I snuggled into his chest.

“You’re such a dork.”  He said and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

Clint started to shift behind me so I rolled back over and places a slow kiss on his collarbone.

“Mmm… that’s the way to wake up.”  Clint rumbled running his hand up my back.

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from,”  I said and kissed just under his jaw.

He hummed happily and squeezed his arms around me.  “Do we have to get up?”

As if those words summoned them, the elevator doors chimed and Bucky, Wanda, Steve, and Natasha poured out, none looking particularly happy.

Sam sat up and glanced around for his clothes.  “What are you two doing back?  I thought you were on mission for the week.”

Wanda waved her hands around and our clothes came flying at us.  “We were just monitoring, but they knew we were there.  It turned into a firefight.  They had psy shields.  They nearly caught Bucky.  They must have had advance warning.”

Sam, Clint and I started pulling on our clothes.  “Psy shields?   But we’re the only ones that have that kind of tech.”  Sam said.

“Apparently not.  I’m also concerned about how they knew we were going to be there.  There is no document trail for us going.  We were doing everything verbally.”  Bucky growled.

Sam got up pulling his t-shirt back on.  “You think there’s a rat in the nest?”  He said.

Clint and I followed after him and I came over and hooked my arm around Wanda’s waist.  She leaned against me and kissed my cheek.

“That’s what we’re going to try and find out,”  Steve said.  “Bucky got something from one of them, Wanda and he are going to follow it up.  The rest of us…”  He trailed off and looked at me.  “Sorry, El.  This is above your level of clearance.”

I saluted.  “Right you are.”  I joked.  “I’ll just go to my apartment.  See you guys later.”

“Thanks for understanding, sweetheart,”  Steve said and pecked my lips.

“Of course,”  I said.  “Good luck.”

I headed to my apartment, showered and had some breakfast before going up to the lab.  I worked until lunch without anyone else coming in.  I went to the common room and no one showed up there either.  That was weird, but I figured big stuff shows up sometimes and they needed to focus on it.

After lunch, I was supposed to have a therapy session, but when I went down to Alexa’s office she was nowhere to be found.  I got in the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take me back to the lab.

“I’m sorry Doctor Cooper, Mister Stark has asked you join him in his lab.”  She said.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  I agreed.

The elevator took me up to the engineering floor and I made my way to Tony’s lab.  There was chaos in there.  Everyone was in the room with the exception of Bucky and Wanda and Rhodey who was once again with the Air Force.  No one was still.  Maria Hill and Sam stood at a bench pouring over paper files.  Bruce and Tony were standing at various terminals and just moving between screens.  Vision was floating off the ground near a window glowing pink.  Natasha and Steve were moving between them barking things to everyone else.

I stopped dead in the doorway and watched for a minute feeling a slow build of panic in me.  “What’s going on?”

Everyone looked over at me before most went back to what they were doing.  Steve nodded to Natasha and she came over to me.  She put her hand around my waist and led me to a corner a little away from everyone else.  “Bucky and Wanda went out at around 11 chasing a lead.  We have lost complete contact with them.  Vision who normally has a constant low-level link with Wanda can’t even feel her.  There is definitely a leak.  We’re trying to find it.  We wanted to make sure we were all together.”

Panic surged up through me and I felt my knees go weak.  Natasha caught me as I sagged on my feet.  “It’s going to be okay, Mishka.”

I leaned against her as the room spun.  “What if they…”

“No.  They’re not.  It’s going to be fine.”  Natasha said firmly.  She helped me to a chair and I basically collapsed down into it.  I had never felt so terrified in my life.  “Are you going to be okay?”

I nodded my head.  “Can I do anything to help?”

“Have you noticed anything strange?  Anyone approach you who hasn’t before?  Anyone been asking questions?”  She asked.

I shook my head.  “I don’t really talk to anyone in the tower except the people here.  And the people outside I definitely don’t talk about Avengers stuff with.”  I said.  “Today I didn’t even have therapy.   Alexa didn’t show up.”

Natasha’s brow furrowed.  “She didn’t?”   She questioned, strumming her finger on the back of my chair.  “FRIDAY, did Alexa call in sick today?”

FRIDAY didn’t answer and both Natasha and Tony turned and looked up.  “FRIDAY?” Tony said.

There were another few beats of nothing before FRIDAY responded.  “Doctor Malleo called in with a case of the flu.”

Bruce turned around and looked at Tony.  “What was that?”

Tony turned back to his computer and started typing.  “I don’t know.  Vision?”

Vision floated over and he and Tony started scrolling through screens and screens of code.  Vision stopped one of the screens and pointed.  “Alright, shutting it down,”  Tony said turning back to the computer.  He tapped away for thirty seconds and suddenly the whole room went dark and everything whirred to a halt.

“What just happened?”  I asked looking around the darkened room.

“FRIDAY’s been hacked,”  Tony said.  “Explains how they knew about the mission.  How they had the psy shields.”  He kicked a rack full of tools and it went flying, tools scattered across the floor.  Several of us jumped at the noise.

“Tony, it’s going to be okay,”  Steve said calmly.

“Tell that to Bucky and Wanda,”  Tony said, storming from the room.

Vision stopped suddenly and his head tilted to the side.  The gem in his head glowing brightly.  “I just felt Miss Maximoff.”  He said.

Everyone turned to look at him.  “Do you think you can narrow in on her?”  Steve asked.

“It’s very faint.  But I think I can, yes.”  Vision said and floated out through the window and just hovered there.

“I think we should call in some other people,”  Natasha said looking out at Vision.  “They hacked FRIDAY, they’ve taken the most powerful one of us.  This isn’t a joke.”

Steve looked over at her.  “Who can we trust?”

The room suddenly buzzed back to life, and the Stark logo appeared on all the monitors with HELEN written over them.

“We could call in Tic Tac.  He’s on the other side of the country so I’m not sure how quick he can get here though.”  Sam suggested.

“Put in the call.  Who else?”  Steve said.

“Rhodey is a clear one.  He wasn’t running FRIDAY though, was he?”  Natasha asked.

Tony shook his head and barely looked up.  “He has his own AI.  I can call in that kid I’ve been mentoring.”

“Last resort.  You know how I feel about working with kids.”  Steve said.

“Coulson and his team?”  Maria suggested.

The others looked at each other and a few of them winced.  “Yeah, alright put in the call,”  Steve said.

“Thor?”  I said.

Clint started laughing.  “So hopeful again.”  He teased.

“I wasn’t…”  I protested.

“We don’t really have any way of contacting Thor.  He’s either here or he isn’t.”  Steve said, cutting me off.

“Don’t you just call out to Heimdall? Like; ‘Heimdall, we could really use Thor’s help.’”  I said looking up at the ceiling.

Clint completely lost it laughing and fell off his chair.

Steve shook his head with a chuckle.  “Well, hopefully, that helps.  I’ll contact Agent 13, but I think she’s still in Berlin.  I guess that’s it.  Put in the calls.”

Those of them that had suggested names left the room while the others went back to doing what they were doing.

“HELEN bring up the file on Doctor Alexa Malleo.”  Tony barked.

“Right away, Mister Stark.”  A woman with a Scottish accent said.

Tony winced.  “And no more talking.”

The others slowly returned and Vision came floating through the window.  “I’ve narrowed her down to an abandoned HAMMER Industries facility in Queens.”

Natasha cursed in Russian and kicked her chair, it went flying across the room and smashed into the wall.

“Care to share?”  Steve deadpanned.

“Malleo is Latin for Hammer.”  She seethed.

“Oh come on, Red.  Like it was your fault you didn’t pick up her clue.”  Tony said, rolling his eyes.  “What does that even mean?  Hammer didn’t have any relatives did he?”  He turned back to his console and started typing.

“How about we go ask her.  She’s got two of our own.  We’re going to get them back.  Suit up.”  Steve barked.

Everyone moved, and Natasha grabbed me by the elbow.  “That means you too.”  She said.

“But I don’t…” I protested as she led me to the armory.

“It’s not safe to leave you alone.  The tower has been compromised.  You need to stick with us.”  She said interrupting me.   We got to the armory and Natasha gave me a black catsuit to put on.

Is it bad that I kinda felt sexy in it?

“Take this with you,”  Natasha said, pressing a handgun into my hand.  I looked down at it blinking.

“But…”

“No.  You’ve practiced. It’s just a backup.”  She said firmly.  I put it in a holster built into the suit and then followed after her. We all boarded the Quinjet and I sat down next to Bruce as Natasha moved into the cockpit.

“Bruce, if Elise stays with you, do you think the big guy will hurt her?”  Steve asked as everyone sat in the jump seats.

Bruce shook his head.  “I don’t think so.  I think he knows her.  She could probably do the lullaby if needed too.  I think he’d respond.”

“Lullaby?”  I asked, blinking between the two men.

“It’s a trigger that the others put in.  Brings me back.”  Bruce explained.

“Alright, you show her what to do.  You’re looking after each other.”  Steve said.

My heart was hammering in my chest as Bruce ran me through how to perform the lullaby.

The jet touched down just down from the facility and Tony was waiting for us in his Iron Suit as we climbed out.  I was handed a communicator and I put it in my ear.

“Sam, Tony, Clint, Vis, get up high, you’re our eyes.  Keep communication up.  We need numbers.”  Steve barked and the four men took off.  “Hill, you stay with Bruce and Elly.  Nat, you’re with me.”

We took off.  Running along to the street and into the facility.  It was eerily empty.  “Tony, numbers?”

“Outside is empty.  I’m getting a lot of activity inside.”   Tony answered.

“Vis, you still in contact with Wanda?”  Steve asked.

“Yes, she’s in the facility.  She is reassuring me that both she and Sergeant Barnes are fine.”  Vision replied.

“Hill circle around back, we’ll go through the front.”  Steve barked.  Maria motioned to Bruce and me to follow on.  Bruce and I tailed after her and we were led down into a dark hall that seemed to branch out in several different places.  There was not a sound from anyone.

“You did say lots of activity inside didn’t you Stark?”  Hill said.

“Heat signatures say the place is crawling with rats,”  Tony replied.

“I’m not seeing anything,”  Hill said.  Bruce started breathing heavily beside me.  I reached out to him and took his hand.

“Hey losers.  What’s up!”  Rhodey said, coming in over comms.

“Platypus, let’s take out the east wing.  Flush out some vermin.”  Tony shot back.

We kept moving and the whole place shook as a series of explosions rocked the side of the building.  Bruce hunched over and a groan escaped from him.

“Vision, you still have contact with Wanda?”  Steve asked.

“Yes, she is directly North of where Agent Hill is now.  Though there are several rooms blocking the path.”  Vision replied.

“There are about a hundred heat signatures in that direction,”  Rhodey said.

Bruce dropped my hand and doubled over.  Hill and I stepped back, and I don’t know why but I stepped in front of Hill like I was trying to shield her.  Bruce let out a deep roar as his body curled in on itself.  He’s muscles twisted and expanded, making his shirt tear from his back.  His skin turned green and when he straightened up he was no longer Bruce, but the Hulk.

“We have a code green in here.”  Hill barked.

“Where small witch?”  The Hulk growled looking directly at me.

I pointed North and he roared and smashed through the walls in the direction of Wanda.  Hill and I followed after him.   There was no sign of anyone else in the wreckage Hulk left behind.

“Stark something is messing with your equipment.  There is nothing in here.”  She said.   We found Hulk standing hunched in the corner and a large chair in the middle.  Wanda was strapped to it.

“Wanda?”  I said, coming into the room and circling wide around the chair.  “Why don’t you use your telekinesis to break free?”

“They’re blocking it.”  She said.

‘But not your telepathy?’  I thought at her.  She didn’t react and when Maria moved to untie her I held out my hand.  “That’s not Wanda,”  I said.

“Elly?  How can you say that?  What about all the times we cooked together.”  Wanda said pleading.

“Nice try, Alexa.  I told that to you in therapy.  Cut the act.”  I snapped.

Alexa pulled her hands-free from the bonds and pressed a button.  The image of Wanda shimmered and the face of my therapist remained.  Hulk slammed his fists on the floor and roared.  “Small Witch!”

“She’s safe don’t worry, brute.”  Alexa sneered.

Hulk smashed his fist into a wall, making the whole section of it break away.  I walked over to him and put out my hands.  “Calm down, big guy.  She’s just trying to make you angry.”

He held his hand out and I put my palm on his.

“What is it you want exactly?  Why lure us here like this?”  Hill asked.

Alexa laughed.  “That would ruin my surprise.”

“Cap, we got Malleo.  This place is a ghost town though.”  Hill said as she cuffed Alexa.

We started heading back out the way we came and were met up with Steve and Nat.  Hulk had kept his hand on my arm.  It was so large it wrapped around my back as well.  We got outside and there was another Quinjet there with a group of people I didn’t recognize.

I stood out of the way with Hulk as everyone spoke with each other and Alexa was led onto a jet.  Tony tossed me a blanket.  “Time for the magic.”  He said to me.  

I turned to Hulk and held my palm up.

“Elly, wait,”  Hulk said, in his deep rumble.  “Hulk got to tell you something.”

“What is it, big guy?”  I asked a little surprised.

“Hulk love Elly.”  He said.  “Elly safe with Hulk always.”

I smiled at him and ran my palm gently along his jaw.  “Thank you.”

“Banner dumb.  Banner not say.  But Banner love Elly too.  I know.”  He said touching my chest with his finger.  “Don’t let puny Banner use Hulk to push Elly away.”

I shook my head.  “Of course not.  Do you think I can have him back?  I’ll tell him what you said.”

“Elly can have Banner back.”  He said with a grunt and before my eyes, he started to shrink and return to Bruce.

I wrapped the blanket around him.  He looked up at me with that paled terrified expression he had when I saw him on the jet when they came to rescue me.  “What happened?  Did he hurt you?”  He said putting his hands on my arms.  He started patting over me like he was checking I was real.

“Got a bit stressful in there, I guess.  It’s fine.  He didn’t hurt anyone.”  I chuckled and shook my head.

“What’s funny?”  Bruce asked looking around him like a trapped animal.

I wrapped my arms around Bruce’s waist.  “Shh… calm down, B.  The Hulk and I had a conversation.”

Bruce looked down at me confused.  “He spoke to you?”

“Yeah.  He told me he loved me.”  I said.

“He what?”  Bruce startled.  “Stop messing with me, El.”

“I’m not.  He really did.  He also said you loved me too and I wasn’t allowed to let you use him to push me away.”  I said.

Bruce shook his head.  “He is a little more emotional than I am.”  He said as we started walking to the jet.  “I do though.  You should know.  I do love you.”

I nudged him with my elbow.  “I know that, nerd.   I love you too.”

We were just about to get onto the jet when the sky opened up, pelting us with rain.  A circle beam of rainbow light burst from the sky with a crash and when everything cleared Thor was on one knee in the middle of a circle of what looked like Celtic knotwork burned into the ground.

“Thor?”  Steve said, sounding surprised as he approached the god.

“Heimdall said you called for my help, old friend,”  Thor said, in his booming voice clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Oh my god!  It worked.  Clint!  In your face.”  I said, looking around for Clint.  “Wait, where is Clint?”


	23. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rapidly disintegrating, but Elly manages to catch some alone time with Steve.

The mission to the HAMMER facility had been a complete wash.  No, Bucky.  No, Wanda.  Clint had been taken.  They now had Alexa in custody but the fact that that seemed to be what she wanted, put no one’s mind at ease.   Everyone was paranoid about going back to the Tower because of it, so instead, we were taken to their SHIELD friend’s secret base.

The mood, in general, was one of defeat.

The fact others had rallied helped.  Thor coming down from Asgard and Rhodey flying in was great.  Scott Lang joined them too.  All agreeing to stay until we had our missing numbers back.

For me though, I was not coping well.  I was in a strange place with strange people.  I felt like I couldn’t help.  Everyone was in work mode and anytime I went near them I worried I was just in the way.  I also had a deep mistrust of Coulson because Tony had let it slip that he’d once had a thing with Nat and Clint and it had only ended when he faked his own death.  Everyone else seemed to forgive him for it, but my mind kept swinging back to how awful I felt right now that we had no idea where Wanda, Bucky, and Clint were, or even if they were alive, and how much it would hurt if they faked their death.  I assumed there must be some reason that everyone else was okay forgiving him for it.  When I looked at him I just saw a liar who thought it was okay to shatter the hearts of the people who loved him because of some ‘prime directive’.

So I avoided him.

I avoided most of them if I’m being honest.  I withdrew to places in the building that were empty.  If someone came into them, unless they were specifically looking for me, I just moved elsewhere.

I hurt.  I kept thinking that all the words that had helped me in therapy had been a huge lie to further this plan to take down the Avengers.  I couldn’t see why exactly that would be, but she wasn’t a therapist.  She’d never wanted to help me.  So maybe this whole thing was wrong.  All the things I had struggled with and only now started coming to terms with reared up again.  Building on my fear and isolation.  I stopped eating.  I barely slept.  I just existed in a perpetual state of stress that was eating me alive.

It wasn’t until about four days into it when Sam came and found me that I started turning around.

“Here you are.”  He said opening the door to the small office I’d hidden away in.  “Why are you sitting in dark?”

I shrugged.  “Just keeping out of the way.”

He came over to me and crouched on the floor in front of the chair I was sitting on.  “When was the last time you slept?”

I shook my head.  “Don’t know.  It’s not … I can’t…”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him.  I rested my head on his shoulder and just listened to the slow rhythmic beat of his heart.  “Oh, princess.  I’m so sorry.  We’ve all been so caught up we forgot you had no experience with this kind of thing.”

“Not your fault,”  I said quietly.  “I just want them back.”

“I know.  We all do.”  He pressed his lips to the crown of my head.  “We’re going to get them.”

“I want to help, but what can I do? I just thought it best if I stayed out of the way.   I was gonna cook.  But I don’t know this place.”  I babbled.

“It’s okay.  We shouldn’t have had our heads so far up our asses.”  He said.  “Look, Bruce just sent me down to find you.  He wanted you to come look at something for him.  But you need sleep.  Go have some.  Take Steve he hasn’t slept since he got here either.  He might if he thought it would help you sleep too.”

I nodded my head and went looking for Steve.  I found him in an operations room with Natasha, Coulson, and May.   He looked exhausted.  His normal straight posture gone, as he sagged on his feet.  There were dark circles under his eyes, and three days of facial hair grown in.

All five of them looked around when I came in.  “Elly,”  Natasha said.  “I’ve hardly seen you since you got here.  Are you okay?”

I nodded my head.  “Really tired.  Can’t sleep.”  I said looking at Steve.

Natasha smirked at me and nodded.  “Steve, why don’t you go with El.  She might sleep better with you there.”

Steve looked startled.  “I can’t.  What if…”

“We’ll come get you if anything new comes up, Captain Rogers,”  Melinda said as Phil clapped Steve on the shoulder.

“We’ll be fine.  Just go grab a couple of hours.”  Phil said.

I took Steve’s hand and he followed after me on autopilot.   We went down to a dorm-like room and I pulled him onto the bottom bunk of one of the beds.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Steve said as he sat hunched at the end of the bed.

“I’m struggling too. Just come lie with me.  You’re not a robot.  You actually do need to sleep sometimes.”  I said.

He kicked his shoes off and lay down, curling himself around me.  I started to run my fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck in a soothing motion and he looked at me with those soft blue eyes.  “I can’t believe this has happened again.  He spent our childhood looking out for me and I can’t keep him safe at all.”

I ran my palms over his forehead and out into his hair.  “Do you really think it was your fault?”

He broke eye contact with me.  “I’m the one in charge.”

“Steve.”

“I know.”  He sighed, burying his face into my neck.  “What will I do without him?”

“Let’s not think about that for now,”  I said softly.

“You didn’t try and tell me we’d get him back.”  He murmured against my skin.  “Everyone else keeps saying that.”

I shook my head.  “I’ve never been through something like this before.  I’m terrified I won’t see them again.  If you want false words of placation you might need to go speak to someone else.”

Steve shivered against me and I ran my hands up and down his back.  “No.  I’m tired of people saying that to me.  I’m just so used to losing everything.  I’ve already lost everyone I loved once.  It’s going to happen again.  I thought he’d be there with me.”

I pressed my lips to the top of his head.  “You don’t always have to be the strong one.”

He chuckled softly against my skin.  “Doesn’t feel like it.  When I was a kid I was really sickly, and I just fought so hard to never show it.  I would fight everyone if I had to, to show I wasn’t weak.  Now, I’m Captain America and if the exterior cracks for even a second everyone starts losing hope.”

“Well, I’m not everyone.  I’m Elly and I love you, Steve Rogers.  Even if you aren’t the strong one.”  I said.

He broke down into tears against me.  His large frame shaking with it.  I held him and stroked his back and neck until he’d let all of that fear he’d been holding in, out.  “Were you and he together back before everything happened?”  I asked.  “Before you were, Cap?”

He nodded, wiping his eyes.  “Sort of.  Not officially. It was illicit.  So he kept dating women too.  I guess even back then polyamory suited Buck.  So we kept it secret.  Sometimes we even fought about it.  That it was a mistake and we needed to stop.  But we loved each other.”  He paused for a moment and smiled.  “Sometimes we would take dames out on a double date.  Only they were lesbians.  We would be their cover story.  That was always his doin’.  I always liked that.  He always had such a big heart and need to protect people.”

It felt like my heart swelled up inside of me.  “I wish I could have known you both back then.”

Steve leaned back and shook his head.  “You wouldn’t have looked twice at me.  Women rarely did.”

I laughed.  “I don’t know.  The Hulk told me he loved me the other day.  I don’t go for the typical people.”

“He did what?”  Steve asked his eyes going wide.

“Yep.  I turn heads.”  I joked.

“That’s a new one anyway.  I’ve never heard of him doing something like that before.”  Steve said with a shake of his head.  “Well, maybe you would have looked. I guess we’ll never know.”

“I guess not.”  I agreed.  I ran my fingers through the scruff on his chin.  “Try not to focus too much on what you’ve lost.  Try and see the things you have as well.”

He smiled at me, it was tinged with sadness.  He leaned in and we kissed.  It was slow and tender, to begin with, but he quickly deepened it.  His tongue came out to meet mine.  I sucked on his plump bottom lip and the scratch of his scruff started to make my lips go numb.

One of his hands slid up under my shirt while the other pulled me against him.  I could feel his cock straining at the fabric of his uniform.

“Steve?”  I whispered, breaking our kiss.

“Please, I just need to feel you.”  He murmured, his lips traveling along my jaw.

“Whatever you need,”  I replied.

He rolled us over and we started to shed out clothes.   It was frantic.  Buttons were popped and sent flying and fabric was torn.  We only managed to get Steve’s pants down enough that his cock was freed and he was inside me.

“Oh fuck, Steve.”  I gasped, bringing my knees up and locking them around his waist.  We were in such a confined space that there was barely any room to move, but he did.  He fucked me hard.  The bunk shook and banged against the wall.  I ran my hands over as much of him as I could reach.  We couldn’t stop kissing.  Our tongues danced together.  In the rare moments where our sheer breathlessness forced us to break apart, we would start kissing and sucking on each other’s throats.

We became slick with sweat, each thrust he made he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.  He’d never just let go like this with me before.  I was coming apart under him.  Pleasure surged through me making me feel like I was going to split in two.  I clung to him, dragging my nails down his back.

“Fuck… Steve… oh god… yes… fuck me…”  I chanted as my orgasm approached.  When it broke I arched up under him completely, crying out.  Steve crashed his mouth into mine, smothering the sound.  His hand went to my hip, as the other held a slat from the top bunk.  His hips snapped forward suddenly and he came, biting down on my shoulder.

He collapsed down on top of me and wrapped me in his large arms, rolling onto his side.  I snuggled into his chest and returned to stroking his hair.

“Thank you.”  He said quietly.

I chuckled and kissed just under his jaw.  “No need for that.  I got something out of it too.”

“I didn’t mean that.  I meant everything.  Listening to me.  Not just telling me things will be okay.”  He said.

“Of course, Steve,”  I replied.  He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently.  “Now go to sleep.  I’m going to stay awake until after you so you don’t try and sneak off.”  I said when he pulled back.

He chuckled.  “Don’t worry I’ll sleep.”

It wasn’t long until his breathing evened out and his body relaxed.  Sleep came for me soon after.


	24. Working in SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly finds a role helping with the search for Bucky, Wanda and Clint. A plan is formed to get them back, but not everyone is happy about it.

Bruce had been looking at Alexa’s DNA with the help of Jemma Simmons.  There had been a lot of questions about how Vision had been tricked into thinking Wanda was in that building when she wasn’t.  What they had found was really shocking.

Alexa was riddled with cancer.  It was everywhere.  How she was still functioning at all let alone at the high level she was, was beyond reason.  She had also done something to herself to trigger some mutations.  Bruce had worked out she’d used my research to work out where in the DNA genes could be switched on or off to create certain abilities.  She’d turned on the rapid healing factor possessed by Steve and Bucky for example.  She had also switched on telepathy.  There was something wrong with what she had done though.  The healing factor was weaker and all it was doing was slowing the spread of the cancer, and all he could do with her telepathy was project thoughts.  Just like that, I had a purpose again.

I buried myself in the work.  Jemma was a dream to work with.  You would pose a question to her about something you were stuck on and a few hours later she would come back to you again.  There was one day where I literally just disappeared for 12 hours.  I didn’t stop until Sam came in and physically removed me from what I was doing and forced me to eat food and then go to sleep.

The other thing that was happening was that I was being taken in to question Alexa with Sam and Natasha.  Not because I was supposed to be questioning her, I was there to talk to her about the science.  She knew her science, that’s for sure.  Wher Justin Hammer was a huge blowhard who stole everything he could get his hands on, Alexa was an actual genius.  It turned out she was his daughter, but she was everything he wished he could have been.

It made me uncomfortable being in there with her.  This woman had been fundamental with my coming to terms with my new life and how to balance it.  Now I wasn’t sure if all of it had been lies just to get to my work.  She would also become obsessive with me when I was there.  I think because she saw me as the weakest link.  Which of course I was.

All this talk of what to do with her got to me really badly.  Her condition meant she was going to die, really painfully.  The way she was now, the healing factor had slowed it down, but the mess up in her DNA was causing other problems.  I could take the powers away and she’d die on the table or I could fix them and we’d have a psychopath with superpowers on our hands.  She seemed to love taunting me with it.  She knew me.  She knew I would struggle with the idea and she prodded me with it.

“You know they won’t let you cure me, don’t you?”  She taunted.

“We’ve already told you, you speak to us not her.”  Natasha snarled.

Alexa completely ignored her.  “Your choice is to do nothing and watch me die knowing you could have helped, or kill me.”

“Maybe if you told us where our friends are we could come to an arrangement,”  Sam said.

Alexa laughed.   “Oh, honey.”  She said, shaking her head.  She looked back over to me.  “What’s it going to be, Elise?”

“What do you want me to do?  Tell me what I should do here?”  I said, my very thin shell of composure finally cracking.

“Oh Elise, I want you to kill me.  But only you.  Let’s see how much your precious Avengers like you once that little bit of innocence they love so much gets taken away from them.”  She sneered.

“Alright, we’re done,”  Natasha said standing, she went to Alexa and unshackled her hustling her out of the room as Sam came and took my hand.

“Don’t let her get in your head, El,”  Sam said, leading me down to the conference room.  It was where we ate when we all ate together as it was the only place that fit us all.  After a few days, we’d started eating together every night.  We’d lost three of us, we were determined that we weren’t going to let her split the rest of us apart too.

“She’s right though,”  I said, my voice coming out monotone.  “No choice here is the right one.  If we take the one that isn’t curing her, then we’ve condemned her to death.  I will be responsible for someone’s death.  You all keep saying how pure my heart is…”

Sam stopped me and turned me to face him.  “Don’t think like that.   She’s trying to get in your head.  She knows you.  She knew Bucky too.  She knows exactly the buttons to push to get you to do exactly how she wants you to.  She’s trying to get you to do something stupid and split us all apart.”  I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.  “I love you, El.  We all do.  Even the ones that can’t quite get the words out.  Don’t doubt that for one second and don’t let her use your own insecurities about what it is about you that we love, make you think for one second that you can lose us.”

“I love you too,”  I whispered.  He tilted my chin up and kissed me gently.  

“Alright, let’s go eat.  The others are probably already waiting.” He said.

We went to the conference room just as the last of the dishes were put on the table.  Everyone was there.  All of our own, all the SHIELD people, Thor, and Scott.   Even at a conference table, we were squished up.  Sam and I split up and I sat down between Tony and Scott, while Sam went and sat next to Steve and Maria.

I mostly just ate quietly while everyone talked.  Still feeling a lot like the odd one out as the conversation flowed between theories and hypothesis of what was actually going on.  Tony kept his hand on my knee and I did talk to Scott a bit.  He was almost able to keep up with Tony and Fitz spoke about engineering.  More so if he was talking to Mac.  Otherwise, the spy stuff wasn’t really his forte either.  We talked about his daughter back on the West Coast and the girl who he’d been seeing that he’d wished he’d brought along here too.  I felt bad for him getting dropped into this and getting stuck.  He could always leave of course, but he was loyal like a puppy and wanted to see it out.

I heard my name from the other side of the table and I looked up to see what was being said.

“There is no way.  No way on Earth I’d let that happen.”  Natasha snapped.

“Malleo seems to be nudging her to do it.  So why not let her?”  May said.  “We put a tracker in.  She gets taken to the others.  The game is over.”

Natasha’s gaze turned murderous.  “She isn’t trained for anything like that.  She isn’t trained at all!  What if she doesn’t even take her back to where she has them?  What if she just kills her as soon as she’s outside the door?”

“Maybe you should ask Elise?”  Steve suggested quietly.

Tony’s hand tightened on my leg.   I looked around the room.  “What are we talking about?”  I asked.

“The suggestion has been made that we have you get Alexa to believe you’ve turned so she takes you to where the others are and we trace you to them,”  Steve explains, his voice deadly calm and deadly serious.  It was the most Captain America he’d ever addressed me.

Tony looked from me to Steve.  “You can’t be serious?  They took Wanda.  You think Elly even stands a chance?”

“It would be just in and out.  We won’t lose sight of her.”  Steve said.

Tony stood, placing his hand on my shoulder.  “Absolutely not.  No.  She isn’t part of this.”

“Maybe you should let Elly have a say,”  Steve said calmly.

“Are you kidding me right now?”  Tony’s voice cracked a little like he was trying very hard not to yell.  “This is about Barnes again.  You would put her life at risk to get him back?”

Steve leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “So he’s Barnes again all of a sudden?”  He snarked.  “It’s not just Bucky.   It’s Wanda and Clint too.  And our home.  We can’t even go home because of them.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but I put my hand on his.  “I’ll do it.”

“Elly, be reasonable,”  Tony said

“It’s too dangerous,”  Natasha added.

I shook my head.  “If it gets them back…”

“But it might not and then we lose you too,”  Natasha argued.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I’ll do it.”

Tony pulled his hand away from me.  “I’m not going to have anything to do with this.  You’re all on your own.”  He snapped and stormed from the room.

Bruce got up and his eyes darted around the room.  “I - I’ll go talk to him.”  He said and followed after Tony.

“I could go with her,”  Scott suggested.  I’ll have comms.  And - and I can fight if that chick does turn on her.”

“That’s a really good idea.  You sure you can stay hidden?”  Steve said.

“Yeah.  Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Of course.  That’s what I do.”  Scott answered, bouncing in his seat a little.

“Finally, we’re getting somewhere!”  Thor said, with a wide smile.

“We’ll need a tracer.  Something so small it won’t be detected.  Nanotech.”  Fitz said, pulling out a tablet and starting to tap away at it.  “I might need Stark’s help to get one up and working this quickly.”

“Let me go talk to him first.  You guys, sort out the fine details.”  I said getting up and heading out to find Tony.

He and Bruce were in the lab and both turned to me when I came through the door.  “Please don’t do this,”  Tony said, his voice right on the edge of pleading.

I approached him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  He leaned his head against my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair.  “Scott’s going to come with me.  Does that help?”  I asked.

“A little.  No.  Not really.”  He muttered.

“I want to go home, Tony.  I want us all to be together again.  I hate how I’ve felt since this started.”  I said, resting my cheek on the top of his head.

“There are other ways,”  Tony argued.

“I don’t think Steve would have suggested this if he thought there were.  She’ll trust me because she thinks I’m weak.”  I said.  “Have some faith in me where she doesn’t.”

He swallowed and looked up at me.  “As soon as you find them we’re pulling you out.”

“Please do,”  I said with a smile.

“This is so ridiculously dangerous.”  He said shaking his head and turning back to the lab bench.

I moved up behind him and kissed his shoulder.  “You know how you said I have a little piece of all of you in me?”  I said.

He nodded his head.  “Yeah so?”

I chuckled and kissed his cheek.  “Well stupidly dangerous stunts is something you all do.”

He shook his head.  “You’re such a dork.”


	25. Switching Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly moves forth with the plan to infilitrate HYDRA. There’s still some kinks to iron out.

My slow turn took about two weeks.  By this stage, we had been away from the Tower for over a month.  Tony had been keeping a track of FRIDAY and she had been hacked every update he made.  The only way for us to know it was safe to go home was to finish this properly.

I started by just becoming very sullen and withdrawn every time Natasha and Sam took me in to talk to her.  I’d start having irrational outbursts about not being given options.  Then I started to ‘sneak’ into where they were keeping her.   The first time I went in there I didn’t even say anything to her.  I just sat on the ground and cried with my legs pulled up against me.  She kept trying to engage but I’d just shake my head and not look at her, eventually getting up and saying I shouldn’t have even come here and leaving the room.

The second time I snuck her in some of the nicer food.

“What’s this for?”  She said, looking at it suspiciously.

“Just… You… They… If they’re going to…” I stammered looking everywhere but at her.

“So this is like my last meal?”  She said.  She laughed and shook her head slumping against the wall.

“No.  Not last.”  I replied.

“So when is it going to happen?  Tomorrow?  A week from now?”  She asked.  “That will make you an accomplice you know?”

I shook my head.  “Not an accomplice.”

She looked at me right in the eye.  “They’re going to make you do it?”

I dropped my gaze and left the room.

The last time I went to see her I shuffled in the room and just sat against the wall putting my head on my knees.

“What are they up to now?”  She asked.  I shook my head without looking at her.  “Must be really screwed up if you won’t even talk about it.”

I took a deep shuddering breath and wiped my eyes on my knees.  After a little while of us just sitting there silently I looked up at her.  “Have you ever been in love?”

“I have not.”  She said.  “Is your little group not working out for you anymore?”

“I never had before.  I thought this was what this was.  But how can it be?  What is this thing I’m feeling?”  I said to her desperately.

Alexa looked me over.  “What are you feeling?  Like a caged animal?”

I started opening and closing my fist and shaking my head a tiny amount.  “I say the words but they don’t say them back.  Then they tell me I have to do this.”  I said waving my arms around.  “Like it’s some lesson in life that I have to learn.  They’re the Avengers. The Avengers are the good guys.”

“You know we teach too.  But it’s more free-range.”  Alexa said.

“Who are we?”  I asked.

She smirked at me.  “They still haven’t worked it out?  Why I’m HYDRA, sweetie.”

“I thought you were related to Justin Hammer,”  I said.

She scoffed.  “I can’t be both?  He’s my father.  My name is… was Justine Hammer.  He is a piece of shit.  The cancer was him.  He was experimenting on me when I was still a child.”

“I’m sorry, Alexa,”  I said quietly.

“Not as sorry as me.”  She said and shook her head.  “That’s the past though.  The future is HYDRA.  Come with me.”

“HYDRA are the bad guys,”  I said in a monotone.

“It’s all semantics.  I’m in this for the science.”  Alexa said flicking her hand like she was brushing away an irrelevant annoyance.

I buried my face in my knees again.  “I’m not a bad person.  Why is the only option here doing something I don’t want to do?”

“There are always other options.  You just need to look at it from another angle.”  Alexa said.

I looked up at her with a pained expression.  “What other angle?  What’s the other angle involved in cold-blooded murder makes it okay?”

“Not doing the cold-blooded murder, Elise,”  Alexa said.  “Switch sides.  You can do the work you want to do.  Help me.”  I looked up at her but I didn’t say anything.  “We’d be able to help further your research.  Do human trials.”

“I can’t,”  I whispered.

“That’s why it’d be your assistant doing the actual human trials.  Your hands wouldn’t be dirty.”  Alexa explained in the flawed logic of a psychopath.

I started to scratch my wrist like there was something crawling under my skin.  “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“You keep saying that and yet you keep coming back,”  Alexa said.

I got to my feet and started pacing.  “They won’t let me go.  I know too much.  It’s useless.  I just have to get used to it.  Maybe they do love me.  Maybe they do know what’s best for me.”

“I may not know what love is.  But I doubt them forcing you to do something you don’t want to do counts.  That forcing you to do something that goes against your values is knowing what’s best for you.”  Alexa said coming to the door of her cell.

I started to cry and pressed my face against the bars of the cell.  “I should have left them when I had the chance.  I’m a stupid child who thought she could play superheroes.”

Alexa put her hands through the bars and stroked my hair.  “I’m giving you the chance now.”

I let out a hollow laugh.  “You’re in a cell, Alexa.  And I’m nothing.  We both have to accept our fate.  They’re making me take your healing factor away.  I’m sorry.  Even if I did want to get you out of here and join HYDRA, I’m just a person.  They’re the Avengers. Neither of us is going anywhere.”  I pulled away from her and headed for the door.

“Elise… Elly, keep my offer as an option.  Don’t let them do this to us.”  She said the slightest hint of pleading to her voice.

* * *

The rest of the day and the following morning was about preparing me for what was going to happen.  What I needed to do.  When they’d come for me.  The following morning I said my goodbyes to everyone and went to find Tony.  He jumped when I came through the door and turned quickly to face me.

“You’re late.  Give me your arm.”  I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm to him.  “Sorry, I got caught up saying goodbye to B.”

“What?  How many times is that?”  Tony said, tapping on the inside of my elbow as he tried to find a vein.

“I don’t know.  Uh… what since we’ve been here?  Twice.  All up?  I’ve lost count.  Why?”  I said looking at him confused.

He stopped what he was doing and shook his head.  “Once. It was once for me.  With the three of us.  So it barely even counts.  I’ve known that man for years now.”

I ran my hand through his hair.  “What still?”

Tony nodded and went back to finding my vein.

“I think you might need to talk to him.  I think he needs that, Tony.  He needs to have the other guy be okay with it.”  I said.

“Why are your veins so small?”  He asked deflecting the question.

I pulled my hand away and started rubbing the inside of my elbow while I pumped my fist.  “I don’t drink nearly enough water,”  I said.  “If you can’t talk he’s not going to either, you know?”

Tony grumbled something unintelligible and looked away from me.

I tapped my inner elbow and found a vein on the outer edge.  I took Tony’s hand and pressed his fingers against it.  “Feel it?”

He nodded and grabbed a little glass vial from the bench.  “That’ll do.”

“We can just keep having science club threesomes if you like,”  I said.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me.  “I’ll never say no to those.”  He held my arm out straight.  “This is going to hurt a lot.  I’m really sorry in advance.”  He tipped the vial and something that looked like the tiniest grain of rice in the world landed on my skin over the vein.  It opened up and started boring into my skin.  Tony was not kidding, it stung like hell.

“Ow, fuck!”  I cursed.

Tony continued to hold my arm in place.  “It has to burrow to get a decent tissue sample.  It becomes biometrically attuned to you so it can tell us if you’re in pain or distressed or …” He trailed off.

I clenched my teeth and looked away from it tears pricking my eyes.  When it was done I let out a sigh of relief and Tony started to clean up the wound.  I moved to a bench and grabbed a tablet.  “I’m going to take this with some of the data I’ve put together.  I’ve got a fake set with things still missing so people can’t make super soldiers or whatever.”  I said as I started deleting files and importing other ones onto it.

“I am really sorry about this.  I have one in too, I know how much it hurts.”  Tony said as he finished dressing the wound.

“It’s fine, honey.  I get it.  And now we’re all matchy matchy.”  I said without looking up from the tablet.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.  “That’s what you’re concerned about?  Being matching?”

“No, of course not but if I focus on the things I’m concerned about, I’ll chicken out,”  I said, reaching behind me and rubbing my palm on his cheek.

“Do you want me to show you the control panel to show you the chip is working?”  Tony asked.  “I hear those Avengers guys are coming to rescue you.”

I looked up from the tablet and met his eyes.  “I trust you implicitly.  Honestly.  But that doesn’t stop those pesky intrusive thoughts from creeping in.  Me being a dork distracts me.”  I explained as I ran my hands up and down his sides.  “Besides, not only are those Avengers guys coming to rescue me, I have that genius, billionaire, playboy, whatever he is tracking me and a tiny ant guy to ride in my pocket.  I’ll be fine.”  I turned back to my work.

Tony’s chin returned to my shoulder and his hands teased over my sides.  “I think you forgot philanthropist.”

“Oh yeah.  He is very generous in lots of ways.”  I teased.

Tony started to rub his hands in circles over my stomach, it felt warm and soothing.   “Are you done yet?”  He asked.

I kept tapping away without looking up.  I moved one last thing and put the tablet down.  “I am now.”

Tony turned me around to face him.  “You’re really dedicated.  It’s cute.”

I pulled myself a little closer to him.  “You’re cute.”

“Just cute?  I thought I’d get a better descriptor word than that.”  He teased.

“Hmm…”  I said, pretending to think.  “Old?  Was the other descriptor old?”

Tony shook his head trying to hold back a smirk.  “You’re asking for trouble.  That’s not any better.”

“I’m always asking for trouble.  I’m a known troublemaker.”  I teased and tilted my head leaning in to kiss him.  I flicked my tongue over the corner of his mouth.  Tony hummed and dragged his teeth over my bottom lip.  I pulled myself flush against him and my tongue dipped into his mouth and danced with his as my hands carded through his hair.  He ran his hands up my back and I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.  “I love you, Anthony Edward Stark.  Don’t you forget it.”  I say tapping him on the chest.

“I - You know - I do - It’s …”  He stammered.

I put my finger on his lips.  “It’s okay.  I would rather I never heard it and to feel it like I do.”  I said and kissed just under his ear.  “I’m going to be back. You can keep showing me when we get home.”   I slid my hand up and down under his t-shirt, grazing my nails over his skin.

“I’m getting mixed signals here.  Do you want me to behave or not?”  He teased, his hands running down to my ass.

I brought my lips to his ear.  “No.  I want you to lift me up onto this bench and fuck me until I can’t even form words.  Until I forget everything except your name and when I try to say it, all I can do is scream it out.”  I whispered and leaned back, looking at him.  “But, Scott is probably waiting for me.  We’ll have to have a rain check.”

Tony shook his head.  “You are the worst.”  He teased and kissed me softly, stroking my throat with his thumb.  “You better be prepared for the inevitable orgy you’re inciting when you get back.”

I quirked my eyebrow at him.  “I look forward to it.”  I kissed him one last time and picked up the tablet and headed towards the door.  “Don’t forget to come rescue me.”

“You can count on it.”  He said.  “El?”

I turned to look at him.

“I do.  You know?”  He said.

I smile back at him.  “I know.  I love you too.”

I headed into the hall and about halfway to the cells I found Scott waiting with Steve and Thor.

“You’re ready to go,”  Steve asked.

“As I’ll ever be,”  I replied.

“And you know the plan?”  Steve asked.

“Just get her to take me to where she has them.  Don’t try to escape or be a hero.  I’m on her side.  Scott will do most of the rest of it.  Avoid eating or drinking anything she gives me.”  I say.

“Good.”  He leaned down, cupped my jaw and kissed me, his lips softly caressing mine.  “Stay safe.”  He said as he pulled back.  He looked at Scott.  “Keep her safe.”

“Yeah.  Of course.”  He said with a smile.  He pressed a button with his thumb and disappeared.   A moment later I could feel him crawling into my hair.

Thor took my hand.  “Lady Elly, take care.  I still haven’t had a chance to get to know you and we are to be lovers, am I right?”

I felt myself blush and Steve clapped Thor on the shoulder.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her blush before.”

Thor leaned down and kissed me.  It was firm but tender and there was a static spark that passed between us.  He pulled back and smiled.  “To be continued.”

“Most definitely.”  I agreed.

Thor and Steve watched as I headed down the hall to the cell and I disappeared through the door.


	26. M.E.D.U.S.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly and Alexa escape the SHIELD compound. Elly finds out exactly what HYDRA are up to and what they’ve been doing to her missing family members.

Alexa lifted her head as I entered the room.  I wasn’t worried about her telepathy. The way she had messed up her DNA had meant that she was able to project thoughts, but not read them.  I was terrified though.  Terrified my body language would give me away.  Terrified she’d spot Scott as he hid on me.  My heart was hammering as I went to the cell with the ‘stolen’ passcard and typed in the code.  The door clicked and I pushed it open.

She got to her feet and approached me hesitantly.  “Are we leaving?”

I nodded.  “We don’t have much time.  They’re all in the conference room.  You need to be quiet because Steve can hear really, really well.”

“Let’s go.”  She agreed.

I led her quickly down the halls and outside.  The SHIELD headquarters were underground and quite remote.  I only really had a vague idea of where to go.  The others had been sure Alexa would call for someone to collect us, but just in case I was told to walk North and eventually we’d hit a town.

“I haven’t been outside the building before.  I looked at maps before we left, I think there’s a town that way.”  I said pointing North.

“Do you have a phone with you?”  Alexa asked.

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

“We’ll need to ditch it.  But for right now…”  She started tapping away on the screen.  “We’re walking in the opposite direction of the town.”  She said and tossed the phone.

I followed after her as we jogged along.  “Where are we going?”  I asked.

“You’ll see soon enough.  Thank you for letting me go.”  She said.

I shook my head.  “I can’t… I couldn’t do what they wanted me to.”  I said and held out the tablet.  “I brought my work.  Maybe you can use it to fix the mistakes in your genome.”

She gave me a dark smile.  “Maybe you’d like to help me do that.”

“I can try… but I don’t know… I can’t do … If I do…”  I stuttered.

Alexa grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.  “Quiet.”  She said.

I perked my ears up and heard the engines of a jet.  I could see it off in the distance flying low to the ground.  We started walking toward it and as we neared it Alexa waved her arm.  The jet looked similar to the Quinn but less sleek.  It landed and we boarded quickly through the back.  It was in the air again before the rear had even closed properly and we hurriedly buckled into jump seats.  When we were at altitude Alexa got up and moved into the cockpit.  I could hear her talking but not what she was saying.

I felt Scott crawling around and he rested against the shell of my ear.  “You’re doing great.”  He whispered.  “Hang in there.”

The jet touched down and Alexa came back out of the cockpit followed by the two pilots.  “We’re here.  Let me show you around your new home.”

She led me through the hanger and into a brightly lit building.  This is Medusa.  We create pharmaceuticals.  That pays for our other research she says as we beeline straight to an elevator.

“I’ve heard of Medusa.  You guys put a 200% markup on that HIV Vaccine.”  I said.

She smirked at me.  “It’s all business.”

When the elevator stopped I was lead through into some labs.  This will be where you’re working.  There are 15 floors dedicated to R&D.  The first five are the legitimate business.  Up here is where it gets fun.  You will get your own lab and a team working under you.  However, you will also be monitored.  At least for a while.  We have to be sure you’re not going to do anything stupid.  I felt Scott run down the back of my neck and the next moment he was running along the floor.  No one else seemed to notice so I just kept following along after Alexa as she led me through the labs.   “For that reason too, you won’t be able to leave.  Not until we’re sure.”

I looked over at her.  “I’m a prisoner now?”

She laughed like I had said something so blatantly stupid she couldn’t keep it in.  “Only until we know for sure you’re with us.”

“But I let you go.  I risked everything for you.”  I protested.

She patted me on the back.  “Then you have nothing to worry about.”  She led me back to the elevator.  “Now we’re going to scan you to see if you have been bugged at all, and then I can take you to see your ex-lovers.”

She took me to another lab, this one more medical in nature.  I had blood taken and I was put in an MRI.  I wasn’t worried because the tracker was so small it wouldn’t show up on any kind of scanner.  It was a couple of hours later when Alexa came to collect me.

“Let’s go see the soldier first, shall we?”  She said.

We took the elevator down into a sub-basement.   She led me down a dark narrow hall and I could hear him screaming even before we even got to where they were keeping him.  He was in a room on the other side of a two-way mirror, strapped into a machine and it looked like they were electroshocking him.  It stopped just as I saw him and I ran to the window putting my hands on the glass.  “Bucky!”  I yelled completely forgetting everything I was here to do.

Bucky looked up his eyes wild.  He spat the mouth guard out and started fighting in his restraints.  “Elly?”  He shouted.   A few guards rushed over and one injected something into his neck while he struggled.  He quickly became sluggish and passed out.

“Well, now.  That was an interesting response you both had.”  Alexa said.

I turned to face her.  “Why are you torturing him?”

“He’s our property.  We’ve lost the old trigger words, so we’re programming some new ones into him.”  Alexa explained.  “Why do you care?  You left them.”

I balled my hands into fists.  The nails biting into my skin.  “He’s still a person.  He never tried to force me to do anything.”  I said, almost snarling the words.  “Besides we … they treated you well.”

“Except for the fact they were going to kill me.”  Alexa countered.

I slumped. “He’s still a person.”

“He’s our asset.  But I’ll remember how he responded now.  We took the archer to try and get him to comply.  He always remained quite stony-faced.  I guess you’re the innocent one though aren’t you?”  She said.  “Shall I take you to see the Witch too?  Keep in mind, that she also belonged to us.  We are just taking back what is ours.”

I frowned nodded my head.

I was led down to another room.  This time I was taken right into the room with her.  She was strapped to a bench, her arms locked into place, hands covered and pointing into her face.  She had a cap that with wires coming from it attached to a machine and several IVs in place, including one that seemed to be collecting blood.  She was pale and looked out of it.  I had to hold myself back from rushing to her side.

She looked over at us as we entered.  “Elly?”  She said, her voice sounding both weak and confused.

“Wanda,”  I answered.

“What are you doing here?”  She asked.

“I couldn’t stay with them anymore.  Steve… he said…”  I trailed off hoping really hard she could hear my thoughts, though I knew she couldn’t.  I also hoped that she’d read between the lines.

Wanda started to cry and once again I had to remind myself what I was doing here.  “I loved you, Elly.  I love you.  How could you?”

“Okay, enough talk,”  Alexa says.  “Elise, you’ll be using samples from her and the soldier to help correct my DNA.  I want the healing factor, the strength, and the little witches powers.  You think you can do that?”

I nodded my head.  “I think so.”  It was an outright lie.  I had never done anything like this ever.  And I knew for a fact that the serum used on Bucky and Steve made people like her even crazier, but it wouldn’t be much longer.  I just needed to wait until Scott had backed up the company’s data and he’d call the others in to save us and arrest everyone.

“Excellent.”  She gestured for the door and I gave Wanda one last look before I left the room.  She started ushering me down the hall.  “Now I’m taking you to your cell.  We’ll bring you food and something to drink.  Take this.”  She said putting a buzzer in my hand.  “You can press it if you need anything at all.  I don’t trust you fully yet, but that doesn’t mean I won’t take care of you.  It’s a temporary situation.”

I nodded my head.

“Cheer up, Elise.  We’re going to do some amazing things you and I.”  She said patting me on the back.  She led me into a group of cells.  There were twelve in all, 6 on each side of a hall.  When we reached the one that was meant for me, someone rushed to the bars on the cell opposite.

“Elly?  They caught you too?  What happened?”  Clint said, staring at me.  He did not look good.  He normally was covered in bandages from cuts he’d received.  Now he was more bruises than not. He was covered in cuts.  Many covered up, some not.  Some still seemed to be bleeding.

“You can catch your ex up if you like.  I’m sure he’d love to hear it.”  Alexa said shoving you into your cell.  “Get a good night’s sleep.  We have work in the morning.”

I waited until I was sure she was gone and turned to Clint.  “Ex?  What does she mean, Elly?  What’s happened?”

I frowned and looked at him.  “I had to leave,”  I said, making my voice shake a little.  At the same time, I signed the word ‘cameras’ to him.

“I don’t understand, El.   What do you mean you had to leave?”  He said, his voice sounded both hurt and confused but at the same time he signed ‘Fairly sure halls only.’

“They told me… they told me I had to do a procedure that would have killed her, Clint.  That’s murder.  I can’t murder anyone.”  I said, feigning a desperate need for him to understand all the while I was signing, ‘We have a plan.  They’re coming.  Just waiting for the signal from Scott.’

‘Took you long enough.’  Clint signed back with a wink.  “So you betrayed us?  Is that it?  You joined fucking HYDRA!  I trusted you!”  He yelled the last bit and it actually made me jump.  He signed ‘sorry’ after I did.

“You don’t understand, Clint.  I can’t kill people.  Even if they are the bad guy.  The fact they even asked me to do that…”  I said while signing to Clint about what happened.

“They’re torturing us!  You’re okay with that?”  Clint yelled and started telling me about what they’d been doing to the three of them.

That’s how we talked.  Him yelling at me while I pretended to get more and more withdrawn.  And signing the whole time.  Eventually, we decided it was best if we stopped and got some rest.  I signed ‘I love you’ to him.  And he signed it back.


	27. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly starts her work for HYDRA, until things get a little out of hand.

The others didn’t come at all that night.  I started to panic and I noticed that Clint started pacing in the middle of the night.  The cells were too dark to see each other to be able to sign effectively.  Thankfully, at some point, Scott showed up and whispered to me that it had taken longer than he’d expected to back up their data.   It had meant by the time it was done most of the people in the building had gone home for the night.  So they were waiting until morning to raid the building with federal backup.

After that, I slept.  Not well, I woke up panicked a few times but I did sleep.  I was woken early by a male guard.  He was polite but made it clear I had no choice about going with him.  I looked back at Clint who signed to me that I’d be okay.  

The guard took me to some showers and gave me toiletries and a change of clothes.  Thankfully he left me alone to shower, choosing to stand guard on the door outside.  While I was in the bathroom I drank as much water as I could.  I had not touched any food or drink since I got there and I was very, very dehydrated.  After I washed I was taken to a cafeteria to eat.  I was really hungry so I watched what the handful of other people that were there were getting and copied them.  I went extra safe, opting for prepackaged yogurt, a banana, a sealed bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water in case I needed it later.

I was then taken up to the lab where Alexa was waiting for me.  “Elise,”  She said greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.  Like we were friends despite the fact she’d locked me in a prison cell overnight.  “You look terrible.  Didn’t you sleep?”

“You locked me in a cell opposite Clint,”  I said, my voice monotone.

“Mmm…”  She hummed looking quite pleased with herself.  “I heard you two were fighting.  I’m sorry, sweetie.  It’s best to have a clean break.”  She took me into a lab that had a biometric scanner on the door.  “This is where you’ll be working.  Your data is uploaded onto the system.  Right now your project is fixing my genome but whatever other side projects you want to run is up to you.”

There were three people in the room, two women, and one man.  “This is Claire, Rachel, and Ben.  They will be working directly for you.  Whatever you want them to do they will do it.”

The three scientists nodded to me.  “The door will be locked to you.  There’s a bathroom over there and lunch will be brought in.”

I nodded to her without making eye contact.  She put her hand on my shoulder.  “Just show us we can trust you and you can have your life back.  That’s all.”

I nodded again and she left.  The other three looked at me awaiting instruction.  I looked around not really sure what to do.  I didn’t actually want to do any work.  “I’ll uh… need blood samples from… from the… the assets put through the centrifuge.”  I stuttered.  “I’m going to need a full DNA analysis.”

They nodded and turned to start work.  I went and sat at a bench and just started opening up files on what Alexa had done to herself.  It was quite horrific really.  Justin had gotten it into his head that along with the manned flight suits he wanted to try getting into the Super Soldier arena too.  He’d started experimenting on Alexa.  I’d thought my dad was bad.  He was a positive saint compared to Justin Hammer.  Alexa had basically joined HYDRA bringing all the money from Hammer Industries just to fix her father’s mistakes because all he’d left her with was terminal cancer.

I’d be sympathetic if she wasn’t torturing my family.

I was starting to get an idea of what she’d done to herself.  She’d created a serum, made from her own genetically modified cells and then used Bruce’s gamma radiation technique hoping they’d take over from her cells.  It had worked except her modifications weren’t enough.  I was just wondering if I could modify her technique to actually create these mutations in people when an alarm went off and the three other scientists all stood suddenly.

“What’s going on?”  I asked, jumping to my feet.

“It’s a code zero.  There’s going to be a raid.”  Ben said as the three started moving to different stations.  “We have to start destroying everything.”

I grabbed a heavy piece of equipment and just slammed it down on the door lock.  It fizzed and went out.  The other three turned and looked at me shocked.  “I’m going to need to you move to the wall and not move,”  I said, cracking my knuckles and hoping they didn’t call my bluff.

The women moved to the wall while Ben stood and looked me up and down.  “Knew it was a mistake trusting you.”  He hissed.

“That was smart, now go stand by the wall or I’ll show you how the Avengers train their scientists,”  I said taking a step toward him.

He backed off quickly going to stand with the two women.

“Sit down, push your phones to me and then hands where I can see them.”  I barked at them.

The women complied quickly but once again Ben seemed to think twice about it.  He stared at me for a few beats trying to work out if he could take me or not.  His shoulders sagged and he slumped to the ground tossing the phones over to me.

“Thank you for your co-operation,”  I said looking down at them.

“You might still have the specimens but the data is getting destroyed as we speak.  You’ve got nothing.”  Ben snarled at me.

“Shut up,”  Claire whispered.

I laughed.  “Thank you for worrying about me.  Don’t though.  I’ve been here a full day now.  It’s already been backed up.”

“Alexa is not going to be happy about this,”  Ben said, scowling.

I shrugged.  “I’d say you’re right about that.  Now, keep your fingers crossed it’s not the Hulk that finds us.  I can convince the others to go easy on you.  He might be harder.”

We waited for a while.  Someone tried the door before moving on.  It sounded like chaos outside.  Gunfire and people running around.  My head was suddenly filled with Wanda.  ‘Elly, where are you?’  Even in my head, she sounded sick.  I was relieved to feel her though.

‘Floor 45.  There’s a lab.  I broke the door so they couldn’t get in.’ I sent back.  I guess I was a little emotional too because it was also sent with a random mixture of relief and love.  ‘Oh god, are you okay?’ ‘Wanda, I was so scared.’ ‘I love you.’  Among a lot of other things.

‘Calm down, El.  I can’t keep up.’  She sent me.  I think it must have made her laugh or something though because I felt happier too.  ‘45?’

I sent back ‘Yes.’

There was a brief wait where there was nothing and then Wanda sent me, ‘Take cover.’

“Take cover,”  I yelled and dropped to the ground covering my head with my hands.

There was an almighty crash and Hulk burst through the door, sending it flying along with part of the wall.  He stepped into the room with a roar.  Ben started crying.  I jumped to my feet and ran to the Hulk.  His face softened when he saw me and when I slammed into his leg and started hugging him one giant hand gently stroked my back.  “Elly okay.  Hulk here.”  He said in a gentle rumble.

“Thank you, big guy,”  I said.  A bunch of police in SWAT gear came through the door arking wide around Hulk and giving me a strange look. I looked up to see Steve standing behind them.  I wanted to run to him too but given I’d just hugged the Hulk I was worried about the whole public image thing.

Steve smiled and made a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand.  I rushed over and crashed into him.  He closed his arms around me.  “You did great, El.”  He whispered in my ear.

“Bucky and Wanda…  She was… they were…”  I felt myself close to tears and he rubbed his hands in soothing circles on my back.

“I know.  Do you know where they’re keeping him?  We still haven’t found him.”  Steve said.

“He was down in the basement with Wanda and Clint,”  I said, my stomach sinking.  Steve let me go and stepped into the Lab.

“We still need to find Searant Barnes.  Three of you go with the Hulk.  Two of you get these three out of here.  The rest start bagging up this stuff as evidence.”   He said.  Everyone took action.  Hulk and three of the braver officers took off towards the stairs.

“I’ll take you to the Jet.  Wanda and Clint are there with Hill and Coulson.”  Steve said.  I followed him to the stairwell.  We started walking down, but I had trouble keeping up with him.

He turned to me.  “Come on, El.  Get on.”  He said.  I jumped on his back and he started carrying me down much, much faster.  On floor thirteen he stopped dead, his head tilted to the side.  He lifted his hand to his ear.  “Is anyone on 13?”  He said into comms.

I don’t know what the reply was but he patted my legs and I climbed off.  “Stay here.  There’s someone in there and there shouldn’t be.”

He went through the door silently and I waited in the stairwell.  It was still noisy but mostly much higher up as the police and the Avengers cleared the building.   Police kept running up and down the stairs and I moved up a little to get out of the way more.

The door opened again and I turned expecting to see Steve coming through the door.  It was not Steve.  Bucky moved silently, seeming to almost be made of the shadows himself.  He turned to look at me and for one brief second my heart stopped.  I was sure they had gotten through to him.

“El?”  He said, and his face broke out into a huge smile.

I rushed to him wrapping my arms around his waist and that was when I started crying.  “Oh god.  What they did to you.”

He pressed his lips to the top of my head.  “It’s over.  It’s… it’s gonna take some therapy, not gonna lie.  But it’s over.”  He whispered.  “I love you, Elly.  I’m so sorry I never said it before.  I do though.  I love you.  I was scared because I thought I’d just end up losing you.”

“It’s okay, Buck.  I knew.  I love you too.”  I said, my tears flowing.

He tilted my chin up to face him and kissed me.  It wasn’t long, but I needed it so badly.  “Why are you standing out in the stairwell by yourself?”  He asked when he pulled apart.

“Steve was…”  I didn’t get to say what Steve was doing because he stepped through the door, said my name and then just slammed into my back wrapping his arms around Bucky and burying his face into his neck.

“Oh god, Buck, I thought they’d triggered you.”  He murmured.

“They tried,”  Bucky replied.

I wriggled in between them.  “You’re crushing me.”

Steve laughed and stepped back.  “Sorry, El.”  He said, ruffling my hair.  “Come on you two, we’re getting you to the jet.”

Steve carried me the rest of the way downstairs with Bucky next to him.  In the lobby, he let me to my feet again and we followed him to the Quinjet.  When I saw Wanda on the stretcher I started crying again.  Wanda held her hands out to me and I crouched on the floor beside her and rested my head on her chest as she ran her hands through my hair.

“You shouldn’t be comforting me, I should be comforting you.”  I sobbed, as I held onto her.

“You are El.  Don’t worry.”  Wanda said, resting her cheek on the top of my head.

Slowly the rest of the group returned.  Scott was first, followed by Tony and Rhodey.  Sam came next with Bruce.  Bruce was back to himself, small, pale and wrapped in a blanket as he often was after the Hulk had taken over for a while.  Coulson left to join the rest of the SHIELD members in their jet.  Finally, Natasha and Steve climbed in.  “Shall we go back to the tower then?”  Natasha asked surveying the group.

“Please, can we?”  Clint said.  I think he was trying to make it sound like a joke but he mostly just sounded relieved.

Natasha smiled and got into the cockpit.  “Buckle in, moya semya.”  She said. “I’m taking us home.”


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group return home and the healing begins. Elly makes a new friend. Goodbyes are said

So much happened over the next few months. Alexa was sent to the Raft awaiting trial for her long list of crimes.  The cancer took her before it ever happened.   The rest of the people who were working for Medusa were processed.  Many were sent to prison for varying sentences.  I had to testify to the things I saw.  As did everyone else.

Scott went back to LA as soon as the debrief was finished.  He missed his daughter too much, which was understandable.  Hill and Rhodey both stuck around to help with the sorting out of the tower and working out who we could trust and who we couldn’t.  Coulson’s team even stopped in every once in awhile to help day to day operations when they weren’t busy with other things.

It took Wanda about a month to recover from her injuries.  She was very needy the entire time.  It was to be expected and all of us were happy to spend time with her.  Truthfully, we all were to different extents.  When she was being confined to med bay there was always at least one person with her.  We ended up pushing a second hospital bed up with hers.  In the end, she was pretty much constantly snuggled up with one of us.  When she was allowed out of bed, she still wasn’t allowed to work for a while, but she was much happier.  Emotionally she seemed to bounce back pretty quickly really.  Or maybe this was just a struggle she’d gotten used to and she’d just returned to the woman I knew who was already dealing with being hurt by HYDRA.

Clint was generally pretty okay.  They’d taken him to try and get Wanda and Bucky to comply but he can take a beating better than most and they’d ended up giving up and leaving him alone.  He was also quite needy though.  He was never not with someone else.  Usually Nat but it was quite common to find him snuggling in the hospital bed with Wanda too.

Bucky physically recovered very quickly but he did have quite the emotional backslide.  He didn’t talk a lot and he flinched when anyone other than Steve or Sam went too close to him.  His nightmares returned too.  He and I were both referred to Wanda’s therapist.  He was actually a full agent and the head of the whole department and organized therapists and psychologists for everyone in the whole tower.  Because he was Wanda’s we knew he was one of the good guys because she’d gotten to see right into his mind on a weekly basis.  His name was Jax and he was a miracle worker.   After a week of seeing Jax every day Bucky started to seek other people out.  He gradually started trusting them to touch him again, even though you couldn’t do it unless he asked to begin with.  After a month he was back to liking to sit and have his hair played with.  Two months and his nightmares were lessened to the point that as long as Steve was there he was okay having other people in bed with them.

With me, Jax was just perfect.  I can’t even begin to tell you how good I was feeling about myself after each session.  He had me journalling.  He helped me with meditation techniques and coping mechanisms related to my past, the kidnapping and this recent incident.  He pinpointed key problems with my behavior and the behavior of the others that was causing me problems.  There was just so much he got about me and the situation I was in.  Even after what happened I was feeling better about myself than I had in a long time.  Since ever really.

Also, it was because of him I met my best platonic friend in the whole world.  Her name was Clarke and she and Jax had been living with each other since before the fall of SHIELD.  It was a pure accident we met.  I was in his waiting room with a woman.  I had seen her around the building, she was not exactly easy to miss.  She was slight, with strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes, a result of a condition known as Alexandra Genesis.  When I first sat down I was a little confused as to why she was there and when I said hello to ask her if I’d made a mistake about my appointment time she nearly bit my head off.

“What do you want?”  She hissed at me.

“Uh… to see my therapist?”  I said as a question more than a statement.

She shook her head.  “Sorry.  I just…”  She waved her hands around.  “I have trust issues.  People are always…”

“Because of the eyes?”  I asked.  “They want to collect you right?”

She narrowed her eyes at me and looked me up and down.  “Something like that.”  She said relaxing.  “You’re dating Tony Stark right?”

“Yep, and that’s why people want to collect me.”  I half-joked.

She laughed.  “And you work in the labs too.  I’ve seen you in there with Doctor Banner.”

I nodded.  “Yeah.  I’m a biologist.  You’re an agent?”

“Yep.  But I also am a bit of a lab squirrel too.  I.T. though.  I helped fix the code in FRIDAY.”  She answered.

“Oh my god!  Thank you!  I missed her so much.”  I said.  We then just started getting nerdier and nerdier as we talked.  I completely forgot I was waiting for Jax and he came out and looked at both of us with the biggest smile on his face.  He then organized to have her sign an NDA and have Wanda clear her.  All of a sudden, I had this friend that I not only just loved being around, but I could tell anything I wanted to.  She was so chill about me being poly.  She and Jax were open, so she totally got it.  She made jokes about me being superhero catnip and she’d rank them in how much she wanted to sleep with them.  Which I know sounds awful, but I loved it.  She got me and she didn’t treat me like something precious, or suck up to me.  She gave me shit and got me out of my head.  She was exactly what I needed to make me finally be completely okay with the relationship.  Because the thing is, not being able to tell anyone about your relationship is hard. I had struggled with it despite understanding why it was the way it was.

During the few months we were getting ourselves back together as a group we were fairly unwilling to ever leave each other alone.  At night the sofa bed in the common room was pulled out a lot because we all just wanted to sleep in big puppy piles.  If it wasn’t the sofa bed it was in my apartment where the bed was big enough to fit everyone.  It wasn’t even sex.  In fact, there wasn’t a lot of that in the first month back in the tower at all compared to before.  It still happened but not everyone was emotionally there yet.  We just needed each other to be near.

So out of a joke Clint and I made, Tony added a shared bedroom, bathroom, and closet to the common floor.  The idea being that if we needed each other we had a place to go. The end result was finished within about a month and a half.  He had people working like crazy on it.  I can’t imagine the NDA’s the contractors had to sign because what it turned out like was nothing short of screaming; we all sleep together.

What we had when it was done was nothing short of amazing.  The closet was massive.  Basically a full room of clothes that fit each of us and were in all our styles.  There were also clothes for guests if there ever were any.  Just a random selection of things in various sizes.  Even though I had opted to be closed poly, not everyone else was that way.  The bathroom had this huge spa.  It wouldn’t fit all of us (there was a hot tub on the roof and one in the pool that would) but I think at least half, maybe more depending on super soldiers and gods being involved.  The shower was its own room.  How Tony had managed to get the design so it wasn’t like a gym communal shower was beyond me.  But he did it.  There were all these amazing heads, including a large waterfall that ran down one end of the room.  There were benches you could sit or lie on made of wood.  There was plant life in the room.  It was just amazing.

Finally, the bedroom had a huge round bed in a sunken pit in the floor.  It easily fit us all.  Was easy to escape and so comfortable.  It ended up getting used every night.  Not by all of us all the time, but there was always at least two people in there.

Now I know what you’re waiting for.  You want to hear about Thor.  The thing is, when Clint said that he comes down and there’s a line, he wasn’t kidding.  He is such a warm and gentle man despite his size and strength, Steve, Bucky, Sam and even Bruce all gravitated to him.  Even at Bucky’s worst, you could find him sitting between Steve and Thor making himself small like he needed them to take the eyes off him.

When he wasn’t with one of those four, which was most of the time, he had the others waiting for their alone time.  He wasn’t going to be here for long, and even though they were okay with him being gone, they missed him when he was.  Whereas I didn’t know him at all and with everything else, I just didn’t care.  I had too many other things to process to worry about Thor.  I enjoyed talking to him.  Occasionally, if I was able to sit next to him, he’d put his arm around my shoulder or his large hand on my thigh.  I would lean into him and he’d hold me.  It was nice.  He was warm and comforting.  I could see what the others liked about him, and part of me envied it a little, but it was a small part because I knew if I wanted to, I could just say something.  I just didn’t have the energy or desire to take him from them.

As the tower returned to normal and we started relaxing again Thor started to prepare for his return to Asgard.  He started to seek me out a little more.  Apologizing for the lack of time we had together.  He’d ask to kiss me and when I agreed his hands would travel, sometimes up under my shirt teasing my breasts.  Kissing Thor was kind of amazing.  I guess he’s had a lot of practice.  He knows when to use tongue and how much.  He uses just the right amount of pressure.  A kiss from Thor is also accompanied by a static charge that makes your lips tingle.  Kissing Thor leaves you wanting much much more.

But that was it.  The kissing and slight feeling up.  Nothing more than that.

Tony held a farewell party the night before Thor’s leaving.  It was a public event and there were a lot of people there, so I was on Tony’s arm.  I noticed there seemed to be a lot of whispering and looking at the Avengers, but I’d never been to a party with all of them before so I had no idea what was normal or not.  People started leaving around eleven.  At midnight we were just us.  Just my family.

We ended up sitting on these couches in the penthouse, drinks nearby and just talking.  Messing around with each other.  Things got more touchy and snuggly between people.

Rhodey stood shaking his head.  “Come on, Hill, Vis, let’s leave these deviates say goodbye to Thor before we get dragged into something.”

Hill laughed.  “See it kind of sounds like fun, but maybe another night.”  She teased getting up.

Vision followed after them and we wished them all a good night before they disappeared into the elevator.

Thor smiled broadly at the group.  “I have missed this.”  He said loudly.  “And now with a new member of the family.”

I was sitting on the same couch as Thor but Tony was sitting between us.  Thor leaned over Tony and one of his large hands went to my jaw as he leaned in to kiss me.  As we kissed his other hand ran up the inner seam of Tony’s pants.  Tony made a strangled moan and cleared his throat.  “How about we go down to the common floor?”

General sounds of agreement were made in the room and everyone got up.  Thor, Tony and I were last.  Thor didn’t break his kiss with me until I’d started to grow lightheaded from it and I sat blinking for a moment when he pulled away abruptly and got up.

“Come on,”  Tony said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.  We all crammed into the elevator.  People were already kissing.  Steve was kissing Sam’s throat.  Bucky had lifted Wanda from the floor and her legs were wrapped around his waist as their tongues danced together.  Natasha had backed Clint up so he was pressed against Bucky as they kissed and her hands ran up under his shirt.  Bruce pulled Tony to him as he entered and Thor looked down at me with a smile.  The doors closed as his hands slid around my back and to my thighs.  He lifted me up and we started kissing each other with a desperate need.

When the elevator stopped he carried me through the living area to the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed.  I squealed with delight as I bounced on the mattress.  The others had all followed us in and everyone started undressing.  For a second I forgot myself and just watched.  As much as I have been with all these people, we had never done anything like this while I have been with them.  I realized too, that this wasn’t just a big deal for me.  Tony had never been included in this before either and Bruce had never been brave enough to join in.  So much had changed since I joined their family.  Not just for me, but for them too.  This, what was happening right now, was important.  It wasn’t just us doing something dirty or taboo.  This was us showing we loved each other and connecting with each other.   Saying goodbye to a man they loved and reconnecting with the rest because we’d been hurt.

Clint noticed me watching as he dropped his pants to the floor.  He laughed and stretched like he was about to go for a run.  “What are you doing, El?”  He asked.

“Shit,”  I cursed and started stripping my own clothes off, tossing them away from the bed.  Natasha dropped to the bed and started crawling towards me.  When I was down to my panties, she grabbed them and pulled them off.  The others had all started getting into the bed.

“Relax, Mishka,”  Natasha said as she kissed her way up my legs and I looked around me.  Steve and Tony were sitting face-to-face exploring each other like they were discovering each other for the first time in years.  Which might not be far from the truth.  Clint had straddled Bruce and had his hands pinned over his head as he kissed his way down his chest.  Thor had lifted Wanda on his shoulders and lapping at her cunt as she tugged at her hair.  Yellow and red sparks were flying from the two of them.  Bucky and Sam were pressed together, Sam stroking both their cocks in his hand.   By the time Natasha’s tongue flicked over my clit I was soaking for her.

Natasha sucked and kissed my pussy as I writhed under her.  I didn’t know where I wanted my hands to go.  I tangled them in her hair.  I gripped the bed covers.  Her fingers worked expertly inside of me, bringing me to the edge.  Just as I was about to come, Clint came up to me I reached over to him and drew him near to me, taking his cock into my mouth.  “Mm… that’s it, princess.”  He hummed.

The others had shifted around us.  Steve, Sam, and Bucky were now together.  Steve crouched between Sam’s legs, sucking his cock as Sam leaned back into Bucky kissing him graphically.  Bruce was lying on his back with Tony between his legs.  They were pressed tightly together as Tony fucked him.  Thor was sitting lotus style with Wanda in his lap.  I moaned loudly around Clint’s cock the sound joining the others that filled the room.   I arched up, under Natasha and came.

Natasha hummed between my legs stroking me through it before coming up to kiss me.  She moved over to Thor and I rolled on my hands and knees facing Clint as I resumed sucking his cock.  I was aware of them moving around me again, but now I was focused mostly on Clint.  I gently teased my fingers over his skin while I massaged his shaft with my tongue, bobbing my head up and down.

His hands grazed down my back and around to my breasts, flicking over my nipples.   A second set of hands were on me, followed by lips as Tony kissed his way up my spine.  “You ready for little Tony, darling?”

I laughed, releasing Clint’s cock.  “Yes, you nerd.”  I said.

“That’s not very nice.”  Tony teased, running the head of his cock up and down my folds.

“Watch it, Tones.  The lady had a job to do.”  Clint joked.  I hit him on the hip before taking his cock back into my mouth.  He yelped before moaning.  Tony pushed inside of me and I hummed around Clint’s cock.

As Tony started fucking into me Clint reached over and ran his hand down Tony’s chest.  Tony hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing him.  It started slow and soon became frantic and passionate.  I moaned as I watched them.   I moved faster on Clint and sucked harder, all-the-while feeling like my blood was boiling inside me.  

Clint’s hands started opening and closing, one in my hair, one in Tony’s.  He moaned loudly and his hips snapped forward and he came with a groan.  I swallowed it down and flicked my tongue over his length until it stilled.  I pushed myself up against Tony.  His hands went to my throat, holding me in place as he kept fucking into me from behind.  Clint kissed me.  “Love you, princess.”  He whispered before moving to Bucky.  Bucky pulled him close and they started kissing and grinding against each other.  

The group dynamics had changed again.  Natasha was with Bruce, riding him as she pinned his hands over his head.  Sam was taking Thor from behind, sweat dripped from both men’s brows.  Steve was on his knees between Wanda’s legs as the red glow of her powers covered him and she arched under him.

I slipped off Tony’s cock and turned to face him, pushing him onto his back.  “Oh it’s gonna be like that is it?”  He smirked.

“You know it is,”  I said, straddling his lap and guiding him back inside of me.  I leaned down and started kissing at the pulse point just under his ear.  “El.  I need you to know.  I - I love you.”  He whispered.

I propped myself up on his chest and looked him in the eye.  “I do know.  And same.”  I said.  He pulled me into a hard kiss as I rocked against him.  His fingers went to my clit and he started drawing tight circles on it.  

An orgasm neared again and when I came I collapsed down on top of Tony.  He continued to slowly thrust up into me until it had passed.

Sam called my name and I looked over at him.  Tony slapped my ass.  “Off you go, this is an orgy after all.”  He teased.

Sam was leaning back as Wanda crouched between his legs.  Her head bobbing up and down on his cock.   “Come join us, princess.”  He said, his voice low and husky.  I crawled over kissing up Wanda’s spine.

Wanda and I kissed over Sam’s cock before Sam guided us both up to kiss him.  First Wanda and then me.  Sam grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and drew him into me.  He teased the head of his cock up and down once before sinking into me.  I moaned and ran my hand up his arm before reaching out to Wanda.  “Come here, beautiful,”  I said.

Wanda smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me softly, her tongue brushing against my bottom lip.  She twisted her hands, and two red glowing orbs danced over her fingers.  She placed them on my skin sending it out over my skin, making my hair stand on end.  I hummed clenching my core muscles around Sam’s cock.  Wanda straddled my face and I put my hands on her hips and started to lick.  Her fluids coated my tongue, salty and sweet.  Mixed with the fluids of others she had been with and sweat.  Her kinetic energy swirled over my already sensitive clit.  We were both sensitive it seemed.  Each nip or flick of my tongue made her moan.

She and Sam kissed over me.  I was barely aware of it.  My attention was taken by their hands, the taste of her pussy, the feeling of his cock filling me, drilling into me, and the constant buzz on my skin.

I came again, writhing under Sam and Wanda.  I never stopped sucking and licking Wanda’s cunt.  I could feel her walls starting to tighten, and her legs started to tremble.  She came and I lapped up everything.  Drinking down her fluids hungrily.  

She climbed off me and for a moment we just lay side by side panting.  We started to kiss as Sam moved his body tighter in against me, rolling his hips more with each thrust.  The base of his cock dragging over my clit.  Wanda squealed and was suddenly dragged away from me.  I looked back to see her giggling as Clint and Natasha started kissing their way up her body.

I turned back to Sam and we started to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled my hips with him.  He rolled us over but we stayed pressed tightly together, kissing and moving together.  More hands touched my back and a large body pressed against me.  “Hey, sweetheart,”  Steve whispered in my ear.  “You think we can take both of us?”

I broke the kiss with Sam and nodded.  “Uh huh.”

Steve pressed his cock against my entrance and slowly eased into me.  Sam moaned loudly.  “Oh fuck, cap.”  Sam moaned, his head falling back.  The three of us started to move together.  Our hands running over each other.  Another climax approached but as it neared Bucky approached us.  Sam reached out to him and drew him over.  He kissed Steve, ghosting his lips down his neck before he moved to me.

“Hey, doll.”  He purred.

“Hey, Buck,”  I whisper, our lips meeting.  We kissed and he pinched and teased my nipples with his metal fingers.  I came again, the sound of my cries muffled by Bucky’s mouth.

Sam groaned and his abs tightened.  “Fuck, I’m close.”

Steve slowed down his movements, making Sam whine needily.  We drew Bucky closer and he straightened up.  Sam and I started sucking his cock in tandem, kissing over his shaft and swirling our tongues around the head of his cock.

Steve picked up his pace again.  A sheen of sweat clung to me.  There were hands everywhere, stroking me, touching me.  Another orgasm hit and I trembled with it, completely unable to hold myself up.  Sam groaned and jerked up into me, his cock pulsing as he spilled in waves.   Steve’s hips snapped forward and he came as Sam’s cock still pulsed inside me

The three of us collapsed down for a moment and Bucky looked down at me, running his hands up my legs.  “How’re ya doin’ there, doll?”  He asked.

I nodded and held my arms out to him.  “Pretty good, Buck.”

He moved between my legs, and slowly eased inside of me.  My cunt was swollen and sensitive and yet he felt so good and I needed him so badly.  He moved slowly and I touched all of him that I could reach.  He practically purred against me as we moved as one.  We kissed and let our mouths trail over each other’s necks and jaws.  Bruce approached and lay beside us.  We each turned to him and we took turns kissing from one to the other.  I could see the flecks of green in Bruce’s eyes letting me know the Big Guy was with us too, but he kept quiet and allowed Bruce to just be gentle with the two of us.  Bucky and I continued to move as Bruce teased his hands over us.  He slipped one between us and began rolling his thumb over my clit while he ran his fingers over Buck’s balls and the base of his cock.

When my orgasm hit this time, it was more of a slow rolling wave through me that brought Bucky along with me.

Bucky kissed me softly before rolling off.  I straddled Bruce and lowered myself down onto his cock.  “Hey, B,”  I said, swirling my hips in a figure of eight.

Bruce ran his hands up my stomach and started kneading my breasts.  “Hey, L.”  He replied, looking up at me.  His pupils were blown and his eyes were tinged with green.

All around us people had started to slow down or stop.  Thor had Steve on his knees in front of him, moving slowly but fucking him deeply as his hands roamed over Steve’s chest.  Tony sat leaning against Natasha, his eyes flicking between Steve and Thor and Bruce and I.  Natasha was slowly stroking his cock with her chin resting on his shoulder.  Wanda was curled up between Clint and Sam like a cat, while the two men just sat back, each drinking from bottles of water.

I looked back down at Bruce continuing to just roll my hips and rock on his cock.  I ran my hands down his chest and flicked my fingernails over his nipples.  A low rumble escaped from his slightly parted lips and he propped himself up and started sucking and biting my breasts.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and we moved together.  I was starting to feel high from the number of endorphins in my system.  I carded my fingers through Bruce’s hair and just closed my eyes and felt him.

With a sudden growl, Bruce flipped us both.  He held me down and just started fucking me hard.  I looked into his eyes and more green had crept in, but it was him.  I was still with Bruce.  I dragged my nails down his back and gave myself to him, letting him take what he needed.  I was so sensitive and so overstimulated, everything felt good.  Heat pressed down in my core and I came again arching back violently.  Bruce held me in place and sucked a nipple into his mouth, dragging my orgasm out.

Thor came up behind Bruce, his hand ran over his ass and licked a stripe up his spine.  That’s all it took for Bruce to lose control completely.   He bucked hard into me and came, his fluids adding to everyone else’s.  I moaned loudly and held him close to me until his cock had stilled.

Bruce slipped from me and collapsed down beside me panting.  I leaned in and kissed him before looking up at Thor.  He was a god in every sense.  His body was firm and heavily muscled.  His cock, large and standing hard in front of him.  He smiled down at me.  Somehow that smile was both warm and hungry.

“Lady Elise, are you up for one last round, I’ve been saving myself for you.”  He said.

I got up on my knees and moved closer to him.  “One last one.”  I agreed.  He sat back with his legs crossed and I climbed into his lap wrapping my legs around his waist.  As I lowered myself down, he guided his thick cock into my swollen cunt.

I became lost in him.  We rocked together and I moved up and down, up and down on his dick.  Lightening leaked from his eyes and danced over our skin.  It made me prickle but it felt cool.  My nipples hardened to the point they were painful, but I couldn’t stop.

I was alone with him, yet connected to everyone here.  We were on earth, yet spread out through the universe.  I was here and I was everywhere.  “Do you feel that?”  I asked him, my voice breathy and far off.

He chuckled.  The sound was warm and inviting.  “I do.”  He said simply.  “Give yourself to it.”

I closed my eyes and could feel all the others in the room on me.  I came apart.  My orgasm tore through me.  I screamed out with it and every muscle in my body clenched.  Thor kept moving with me.  He held me tightly against his body as I sagged into him and with a few more thrusts he came, groaning and letting his head fall back.

I slithered off his lap and just collapsed where I lay.  Steve moved over to me and gathered me up, tucking me properly into bed as Sam cleaned me up and Natasha offered me some water.

I snuggled in against Tony who pulled me in close to him letting me rest my head on his stomach.  The others all gathered in close to us. Nobody really slept that night for a long time.  We would doze in and out but mostly everyone just talked.  We were all together and safe.  It felt good.


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little time Tony has an announcement to make

Things returned to normal after that night.  We had months of peace.  There were scattered missions here and there, but they were routine and over with easily.  Life in the Tower was weird, but I was happy.  The others seemed happy too.  Content with the way things were and how we all were together.

Rumours had started to spread though.  The problem was that because Alexa had had access to so much she knew about us.  Which meant HYDRA knew.  Which now meant that with the leaking of documents other people were finding out.  It had started off as something most people blew off, so they’d ignored it.

Slowly the rumors grew traction. Every time that any of them were photographed in public together they way they stood or looked at each other was scrutinized.  ‘Cap was standing very close to Hawkeye and look at the body language, they’re totally fucking.’  ‘Why is Black Widow looking at The Winter Soldier like she wants to devour him if they’re not together?’

Most of that was just stupid speculation.  They knew how to behave with each other in public, and usually, they were working anyway.  So they were professional.  I, however, was a weak, weak link.  Aside from Bruce, they didn’t work with me and honestly, Bruce and I were not the most professional all the time when we were in the lab together anyway.  When we were out together it was because we were out together and they’d forget themselves.  It started with just being seen out with the Wanda and Natasha.  Natasha still did the ‘respectable distance thing’.  People still questioned why Tony Stark’s latest bimbo was out with Black Widow.  Wanda and I held hands though.  That was it.  We just held hands while we went shopping.  It made the internet lose their minds.  The rumors of the group all being poly had to be true because otherwise what would this nobody be doing walking around holding hands with the Scarlet Witch?  Why would Hawkeye have slung his arm over her shoulder?  Why would Falcon be nudging her like that?

Steve had decided regardless it was best to ignore it.  Making a statement meant it was something worth making a statement about.  Unfortunately, public pressure started to build up.  The right didn’t like Steve wearing the flag if he was a deviant.  Stocks in Stark Industries were fluctuating wildly.

Tony ended up calling a press conference.  It was the first time I met his ex.  She was nice.  I wasn’t expecting that.  I guess you always expect the ex to be some kind of evil harpy, don’t you?  She was smart and pretty and she asked me if I loved him.  I said I did.  She asked me if he’d ever said the same to me.  I said yes.  She looked really sad and I said that he’d also said he’d loved her once too.  She gave me a sad smile and told me she just wished she could have heard it.  That in the end, it didn’t matter though, he was never meant for monogamy and she’d really known that all along.

We all sat on seats behind a podium.  I felt out of place and my heart was hammering.  Tony and I had done the odd public appearance here and there but it was always parties.  Or things where I stood backstage and wasn’t actually in the limelight.  I was sitting there in front of a room full of press.  Tony was beside me on one side holding my hand, which felt wet and clammy and Natasha was on the other side of me looking like she could happily murder anyone in the room.

Pepper finished talking and said Tony’s name.  He squeezed my hand and kissed me on top of the head before getting up and walking to the podium.

“There has been a lot of rumors and speculation going around about the nature of the relationship between myself and the other Avengers,”  Tony said getting in front of the mic and reading from the statement that we had all had a hand in writing.  “That it’s not enough that we have formed close friendships based on the nature of our work.  Work that requires we trust each other completely.  Work that puts our lives in danger almost every day.  That makes us targets.   All to protect the people of not just America, but Earth.”

He paused a moment and looked back at us before moving to the other side of the podium.  “Words have been tossed around.  Polyamory.  Deviants.  I get it.  People spend a lot of time together.  Why wouldn’t we all be…  well, you know.”  He said raising his eyebrows.  A soft laughter ran through the room.

“My girlfriend has been dragged into it.  Because god forbid a woman that not only lives in the same building and works in the labs there could possibly be friends with the other Avengers.  She has to be some toy we all use right?”  Tony ranted.  He looked back at me and I gave him a tight smile.  This just felt so wrong.  I got it.  I understood keeping the relationship secret.  There was a lot at stake.  But it hurt.  It hurt to not be acknowledged.  It hurt they had to hide their own feelings.  Plus the lying just felt wrong.

“Well, the truth is…”  He said still looking at me.  “The truth is…”

Steve’s hand went to his face.  “Oh shit.”  He muttered.


End file.
